Hey, Stone Sister
by Blue.yellow.purple
Summary: Camp Half Blood is at peace, Olympus is at peace, the mortal world is at peace, even the Underworld is at peace, and everything is just fine. New campers come to Camp, quests are given out, everything is normal. Everything is okay, and that's what everyone thinks, until campers start turning to stone at random, and that's when things go bad. As in really, really bad...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! It's my first fic, so don't hold back on the criticism! I know most authors tell you to go easy and stuff like that, but don't. The more you critique, the faster I'll improve. :D**

**Enjoy! **

Let me tell you one thing. When someone knocks on the door in the middle of the night, it's usually a bad thing. Like the time when that weird one eyed guy knocked on our door demanding for dad. Okay, he more of knocked _down _the door rather than knock _on_ the door, but you get the whole idea, right?

So anyways, me and my best friend, Percy Jackson, who also happens to my neighbor, were playing twenty questions after doing our homework. We were kinda at home alone, because all of our parents miraculously won tickets to an all-expenses-paid trip to Hawaii. And no, I am not in love with Percy. He's, like, what? Two years older than me?

I was at the sixth question and as always, I asked the same old question.

"Percy, who's your girlfriend?"

"This is, like, the hundredth time you asked this question! Her name's Annabeth, okay?" Percy replied, rolling his eyes.

I actually knew who Percy's girlfriend was, but the only reason I asked him this question was because he would always tell me a fantastic story about her. My favourite story was the time when Annabeth was kidnapped by Kronos, an evil gang lord. He tied her up in chains, then made her hold up this 'Sky Rock' which supposedly felt like the sky was being dumped on you when you held it. Then, Percy rescued Annabeth and Annabeth helped kill kronos's second in command, Luke. Sometimes I think Percy's talking crap, but hey. It's entertaining. Can't turn down entertainment when you have it.

"This is her." Percy proudly pulled out a picture of Annabeth. I haven't met her in person yet, but I bet she's really nice. And she's really pretty too.

I sighed. That one eyed guy that I mentioned earlier? He left me something. Something that I hated. A huge scar. It ran down the side of my cheek to the back of my neck and totally marred my face. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a vain person. I just don't like it when people stare at me when I'm at the mall, or when the waitress asks if I'm sure I can pay for that expensive meal I just bought. Why are scars affiliated with gangsters again? Oh right, the media. I mean, come on. It's not my fault that the one eyed guy pulled out a giant sword and slashed it down my cheek.

Percy gazed at her like she was his world. Maybe she really was his world.

"Hey, Percy," I flipped over, lying on my stomach in my comfortable pyjamas, "tell me about that time Annabeth held up that 'sky rock' thingie! Please?"

"No, anther time, okay?" Percy ran his fingers through his jet black hair. He never really liked that story, for some reason. I mean, he was just blabbering nonsense to entertain me, right? There is positively no such thing as the 'Sky Rock'.

"Please Percy? Pretty pretty please with flowers and cherries on top?" Alright, I'll admit, I made my voice sound a little babyish and whiny, but it always works for kids, so why can't it work now? I'm a kid, right? Well, technically I'm not a kid anymore, but my mum says that I'm young at heart. Quote unquote.

"Fine," He conceded, shaking his head at my childish behavior. Told you I would get my way.

"Thank you!" I threw my arms around him, grinning widely.

"So, it was summer, and we were going to see these cousins of mine..."

Then, before he could continue, there was a knock on the door. That was when my life got screwed up major big time.

Percy POV

Someone knocked on the door. Who could it be? I mean, both of our parents are in Hawaii (Don't comment, Aphrodite just loves sending couples on random vacations when she's bored) Nobody would come knocking on the door in the middle of the night. I followed Elise down to the main door. When she opened the it, we were greeted by a policeman. I peered closely at him. Wait...have I seen him somewhere before? Maybe he's a demigod. He does look a tad bit like Hermes... But that's not important. Now I have to find out what a policeman was doing outside Elise's house.

"Er, you're Miss Elise, right? Well, I have some, er, bad news. Your father is, er, dead." That's weird. The demigod even inherited his father's tendency to say 'Er' when he was lying. Wait... If he's telling a lie... But that's not really solid proof. Let's see what else he has to say.

"Er, there was a freak accident at the empire state building and the lift that your father was in, er, it kinda crashed." That doen't add up. Our parents are in Hawaii, and now this policeman tells us that Elise's father was in a lift, at the empire state building, in new York city?!

"Wait, hold on a second. Our parents are in Hawaii right now. What sort of sick joke is this?" I demanded. If this guy thinks he can fool me, he's wrong. Just because I'm ADHD and dyslexic doesn't mean I'm stupid! Anyway, he has no proof to back up what he said.

The 'policeman' flashed a photo of what look like the remains of a city hit by an earthquake. Not a pretty sight. I squinted at it, not sure why this picture made Elise take in a sharp intake of breath. I stole a glance at her face. Her features were twisted in shock and horror. Something in this picture had made the blood drain out of her face. Something that I had somehow missed. I took a closer look at the photo and realized the background looked familiar. Then, it struck me like one of Zeus's thunder bolts. That was the empire state building, and the twisted mess that was in front of me? I think most of you have already guessed the answer. The remains of the lift that went all the way to the top floor - and crashed.

This was wrong. Very wrong. But if this guy had told the truth about the freak accident, I don't even want to know if he was telling the truth about Elise's father being in it. I tried convincing myself with rational logic. Parents on vacation could not possibly appear dead in a lift right in NYC...or could they?

Elise POV

Today is so not my day. First, this policeman tells me a very very unconvincing lie. Then he shows me a photo that took my breath away, which is not a very good sign. Only two things take my breath away. That cute boy living down the street and things that horrify me. I'll let you guess which category the picture falls under. Suddenly, as surreal as the policeman sounds, he might just be telling the truth. Painc seized me. I had to go there. I had to. Just to confirm dad isn't dead. He's safe in Hawaii. Not dead.

I didn't know why, but something told me that the policeman wasn't lying. Something told me that my dad had moved on to the afterlife. As unlikely as it sounds, I just _knew_ it was true.

"Take me there. NOW!" I yelled, trying to be intimidating. I guess I succeeded, because the next thing I knew, I was being driven to the accident site with Percy by my side.

The site was crowded. There were cordons everywhere. But the most striking thing was the atmosphere. It crackled with some sort of energy. It felt like there was some sort of electric death trap hanging in the air, waiting for the tension that held it together to snap, frying us all. That was the least of my worries, though. Because what I saw next made me freeze on the spot. It made the blood drain from my face. It made goosebumps start to grow all over my arms and legs.

A coin.

Now you're probably wondering why a coin would tick me off like that. Simple. That was my father's. He always took it every where he went. He never, ever parted with it. Never. How do I know it was his? It was made of bronze. It had unique greek designs all over it. It could pass off as an artifact that belonged in a museum. It was worth more than tens of thousands.

"No no no no! NO!" I screamed. I was on a full scale panic now. Why in the world would my father's coin be here, at the empire state building? I felt like someone was squeezing my chest, like someone was crushing me. This could only mean one thing. Somehow Dad had transported from Hawaii to here. Somehow, by some twisted fate, dad was in the freak accident. Somehow, he had died.

I ran forward, not caring that some burly policeman was yelling something about danger. The world faded. There was only one thing in my mind. Get the coin. I grabbed it, and made sure no one took it away from me. It was mine now. Mine. Somehow, the gears in my brain just stopped turning. They just stopped. I could practically feel myself going crazy. It was like the wires in my brain all fused at once, like my brain was a bulb and it blew.

I stared into blank space. All the loud noises, they were just a distant yammering. I couldn't hear anything, whatever I saw, I didn't process.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. Percy. I didn't care about anything else. My father is dead and nothing will change that. I felt someone gently pull me away. Percy. I felt someone put me in a car. Percy. I felt someone unlock the door. Percy. I felt someone tuck me in bed. Percy. But the fact that my Percy was here didn't change the fact my father was gone. Nothing can be worse than this.

Nothing.

**What do you guys think? CRITICISE! Was it rushed? Was it too 'mood-swingy', or maybe I should cut down on the flowery description... Flame if you want, just make sure it's not about something stupid. I don't mind flames, but if you want to leave one, at least make it a LEGITIMATE flame. **

**Anyway, I look forward to seeing all the CC! **

**Thanks for reading! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all readers! :D It's me again! Miss me? No? Thought so... **

**Okay, basically, this setting is in an airport, where Percy picks up Annabeth and drives her to his house. **

**I may or may not have timed everything wrongly, but yeah... Sorry 'bout that... **

**Oh yeah, and disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I wish I did ;D**

**Anyway, enjoy! I hope...**

Annabeth POV

"Hey, you've grown taller! " I said to Percy. He had definitely shot up since the last time I saw him. He was now at least one head taller than me. I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly, taking in his addictive sea scent. Percy swept me off my feet, carrying me bridal style and taking me by surprise.

"Let me go!" I yelled, flushing pink. How dare that seaweed brain carry me like that! What happened to my pride and dignity? And besides, am I that light? Surely I'm not that easy to just pick up, like a plastic Barbie doll.

"Nope. Why should I put you down? You're so cute when you're angry." Percy grinned like a five year old. I huffed, while secretly enjoying the attention my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend was giving me.

Percy carried me out of the airport with ease and proudly showed me a Maserati spyder parked out side. It was bright red, with a black streak running down the centre.

"Like it?" Percy asked excitedly, finally putting me down and was currently bouncing up and down like the little childish five year old he is.

I nodded, wondering where the money came from. His mom would never buy him such an expensive car. Ever.

"I had to work my head off at McDonalds for almost a year to buy her. Okay, fine, maybe mom and dad chipped in a little. Isn't she just wonderful?" Percy went all dreamy eyed while staring at his new car.

"Are you telling me that she replaced me? I'm horrified!" I gasped, pretending to be mortified.

"You know nobody can replace you, wise girl." Percy pouted.

"Kidding. Come on. I can't wait to see Sally and Paul!" I said, smiling. It felt really good to loosen up. I was always so uptight at home, in my old school.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Sally and Paul are kind of on a vacation. You know Aphrodite."

I nodded my head understandingly. Aphrodite can be such a pain sometimes. I mean, just last week, she sent two-way tickets to France to Dad and Susan. Then, she sort of charm spoke them to go and they were featured on her new show called 'Mortals on vacation'.

Percy held the car door open for me and bowed. "Here you go, your royal highness." He said in one of the most phony British accents I've ever heard.

"Why thank you, my loyal subject." I replied in an equally horrible British accent as I got into the car.

Percy got into the driver's seat, one arm resting on my lap and the other on the driving wheel. He speeded down the highway and towards his new house. Seems like Sally made good money by writing about her son's adventures. I know, the Percy Jackson series was written by 'Rick Riorodan' to you mortals. Actually, he's Chiron. Turns out he can do many forms, not just a teacher in a wheelchair. Huh, what do you know? A quick way to earn money is to get your demigod son to tell all his adventures and publish them for fifteen dollars per book.

I took in the view of new York, studying the magnificent structure of each sky scraper. After what seemed like a hundred sky scrapers, Percy pulled up beside a huge stretch of landed houses.

He stopped directly beside a small, quaint house that sort of looked like a cottage more than a bungalow in the Big Apple. That must be his house. It looked cosy, like it belonged in some sort of vacation spot instead of here.

I saw a look of warning in those oh-so-mesmerizing green eyes of Percy's. "Annabeth, remember that neighbor I told you about?"

"Yeah. Elise, right? You told me about her in your last IM right before you ran out of drachmas. She lives in that house, correct?" I pointed to a huge, monster-sized house which was five stories high. Sure, it looked magnificent, but it wasn't really an architectural wonder after I've seen all those sky scrapers. Not to mention it also looked pretty creepy. Okay, that was the understatement of the year. It was totally creepy.

It was magnificent, but in a twisted way. Stone statues of bats hung from the window stills, and the entire building was painted black, except for some grey parts. There was a brass knocker on the mahogany front door, in the shape of what looked like a hell hound. The owner was probably some gothic evil vampire.

I took out my phone and snapped a photo of it.

Perfect. Nico's dream house.

The house on the other side, however, was a different story.

Seems like Percy has lots of bad luck with neighbors. The other house was burned to the ground. Seems like construction was underway or something. The place was fenced up, with construction equipment everywhere. Although as to why anyone would want to burn down their house just to rebuild another is a complete mystery.

Percy shook his head sadly.

"She lived there." He told me.

"You mean she shifted out?" I asked, confused. I didn't get it.

"Annabeth, the key word is 'lived'. Past tense."

I paled. "She died in a fire?" I asked, horrified.

"I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't know..." I trailed off. From what I've heard so far, she was pretty sweet.

Percy chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, but her luck's rotten. First, her dad died in some freak accident, then, her mother, who was on a flight home, well, the plane crashed. Then, her house was burnt to the ground. And all her possessions were taken by some evil rich uncle." Percy said.

"Bad luck? This isn't bad luck." I frowned.

"Then?" Percy asked, confused. Ah, that seaweed brain. Hasn't he put the puzzle pieces together yet?

"Remember That poor daughter of Hades we found? Both her parents were also killed in a plane crash. And that son of Apollo? Poor guy had his whole house destroyed by a fire. This isn't bad luck. This is _demigod_ luck."

"Doubt so, kiddo." Percy ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I smacked his hand away. Just because I was shorter than him now does not mean he can treat me like a little girl.

"What? Anyway, she doesn't give off the demigod vibe. I really don't think she's really _that_ much of a concern." Percy said confidently, as if he knew he was correct and I was wrong.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, _I _was the know it all, not _you_. I'll bet you five bucks she's a Half Blood." I scoffed arrogantly. I felt a little guilty, but Percy deserved it.

"Fine, bet on." Percy narrowed his eyes and we glared at each other.

"Let's go inside." I sighed and dragged Percy behind me. Before he opened the door, he paused for a while.

"Annabeth, Elise is staying with us for a while, okay? Just try not to pry too much. Even I don't have the full details. All I know is one day, Poseidon came begging Sally to take her in. He even handed us some fake adoption papers. Please don't start snooping around. Please? " Percy gave me his infamous puppy dog eyes. That's it. Poseidon's interference tells me the gods are involved. Something's definitely up.

I took one look at Percy and decided to agree with him. For the time being.

Luckily I didn't swear on the river Styx, though, because the gods were hiding something, and if I didn't find out what, my name is _so_ not Annabeth Chase.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Flame worthy? Award worthy? **

**Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! **

** .APHRODITE01, thank you so so so much for favouriting(is there such a word anyway?!) my story! I love you! But maybe that's only because you're the child of the goddess of love...And also thanks to wildcat21ish for following my story too!**

**Now, to give out the 'favorite comment so far that I decided to mention because it's awesome' award.(let's just call it the FCSFTIDTMBIA awards)**

**It goes to ChildOfWisdom! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own Elise though! Yay, I think...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Elise POV

You know how I've been, like, adopted in a few months? Okay... That so doesn't make any sense at all. First this guy in Bermudas comes knocking on the door at midnight. Remember how I said anyone knocking on or down the door in the middle of the night is usually a bad thing? Nothing bad has happened yet since the weird guy came right after my house was burned to the ground, but that doesn't mean nothing bad's going to happen. I still remember what he said. Sally got to the door before I did, but of course being me I had to eavesdrop. So it went something like that... *Flashback*

"Knock! Knock!" someone knocking on the door. Damn that guy. Or girl. Or tax collecting person. Sally was letting me stay for the night before the social workers come for me tomorrow. I am convinced anyone who answers the door late at night has bad luck, so since both my parents are dead, my house is burned down and apparently the only place where my parent's will and access code to their only bank account , the laptop, was destroyed in the fire, my luck could not ever possibly get worse than this. Oh, did I mention that my evil distant uncle, Mr Zeeuss, who I have never freaking met before hires some pro lawyer, Miss Athnes, and took all my money and stuff left by my parents away? Legally? See? I might as well take all the bad luck.

Seems like Sally beat me to the door, though. I hid behind a wall, and apparently no one noticed me. They started talking, though I could hear only snippets of the conversation.

"Sally, don't let her out of your sight. Ever." That was the man.

"They're taking her away tomorrow. How?" That was Sally.

"... Adoption ... Show papers..." Sounds like the man, but they were now talking is hushed voices.

"What... Why... Descendent of...?" That sounded like Sally.

" ... Never let her near camp... Kill her..." That was the man.

"Fine. Got it." Sally said.

"Thank you so much." The man said, but louder this time. Sally slammed the door and walked towards my direction.

I quickly dashed into the kitchen, grabbed a cup and filled it. Sally walked into the kitchen and I took another cup, filled it with water and handed it to her. She took it with her left hand. In her right were a stack of papers.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, playing innocent. Something told me that I had just heard something I shouldn't have.

"Yeah. Rough night." She replied.

"You didn't happen to, you know, see anything?" Sally asked.

"Nope. Why?" I played dumb.

"Nothing." Sally rubbed her eyes tiredly, then downed her water and went back to bed. I followed her, but as I lay in bed, questions kept turning in my head. Who was she? She was going to be taken away tomorrow. Was it a kidnapping? What about adoption? Why would kidnappers not take her away if Sally showed them adoption papers? Kidnappers want money, not a bunch of papers! I was about to lapse into sleep when a sudden realization hit me.

She would be taken away tomorrow.

They would stop if proven she was adopted.

They were social workers.

She was me.

*Flashback End*

That kinda leads me to the present, where I'm sitting on the bed, reading my favorite book. I'm supposed to pack my room. Because of the size of this one floored tiny house that is more like a cottage than a house, Annabeth is sharing a room with me.

But, since I'm a lazy duck whose past time is procrastination, I haven't even started cleaning my room though Percy has already driven off to pick up Annabeth from the airport.

Actually, I think procrastination is doing things last minute. Thing with me is, if I don't feel like doing it, even if it's at the last minute, I don't even try to get my task done. I'm sure Annabeth will hate me for this. But at least we have one thing in common. We get As for every exam.

I was alone at home, because Sally and Paul were at some free trip to France or something. From Aphrodite, to make up because some unfortunate incident cut their romantic trip to Hawaii short. I have no clue as to how this 'Aphrodite' lady convinced them to go, but one day, or rather one night, she came knocking on the door and the next day, Sally and Paul were off. Told you bad stuff happens when someone knocks on the door at night.

Anyway, I heard the door unlocking and Percy yelling something like,"Elise get your lazy butt down here to give Annabeth a proper welcome!" I put down my book, smoothened my black t-shirt, flicked some lint off my jeans, then went out into the living room to greet Annabeth for the first time.

Annabeth POV

I braced myself to meet Elise.

I didn't really know what to expect. Was she a blonde? A brunette? Does she wear way too much make up? Or no make up at all? What did she think of me? Why in the world would I care about that? What made her so special that the gods had to get involved in this girl's life?

I didn't know what to think when Elise stepped out of the door.

Let me describe her to you.

Basically, she's an Asian. With chest-length dark brown hair. As in, so brown, it looks black. Just when you made up your mind and decided it's black, it becomes brown. And when you finally convinced yourself it's brown, it becomes black again. And she had huge eyes. With long lashes. And Cupid bow lips. But the most striking feature on her face was the scar. Running down the side of her cheek, disappearing into her shirt at the back. It kind of marred her face, but instead of looking like Luke, scary and evil, it made her look mysterious. Still, she was considered a looker, though I doubt many boys would like that scar.

Percy did mention that she never really dated boys. But when she smiled, I think I knew the reason why she didn't date. Her teeth weren't pearly white, but still okay. She had something other girls didn't, though. Her canines stuck out obviously, and they were sharp like fangs. That had just changed my first impression of her. No, she is not some innocent girl to be pushed around. Well, even if she is, those canines will probably prevent anyone from doing so anyway.

"Annabeth, meet Elise. Elise, meet Annabeth." Percy said.

"Hi, Annabeth." She looked at me straight in the eyes, still smiling.

"Hey. Percy told me all about you." I replied.

"My gods, Annabeth, Percy won't stop blabbering about you. You know what? I think I could pass off as your childhood friend! I'm pretty sure Percy told me every little detail about you." Elise laughed.

"I did not!" Percy yelled.

"Yeah. You think about Annabeth all the time. Remember the time we went to the mall?"

"Don't you dare tell Annabeth!"

"Too late. So the other day, Percy was at the mall, and we were about to leave when he saw this curly haired blonde back facing towards him. He thought it was you, so he ran up to the girl and started calling out. And when he was about to wrap his arms around her, she turned around. Let me tell you, that moment was priceless!" Elise burst out laughing. I couldn't help grinning too. I like this girl already.

"I hate you!" Percy yelled, blushing red in the face.

"Awwww, I love you too, Percy!" Elise replied scarstically.

Percy huffed and plonked on the couch, crossing his arms and sulking like a kid.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" Percy sulked.

"Whatever, Percy." Then, she turned to me and continued,"You're sharing a room with me, so let me just introduce you to my room."

"Annabeth! You are about to enter the garbage dump! Beware!" Percy yelled from the couch. One glare from Elise shut him up.

I knew what Percy meant when I stepped into Elise's room. It was a mess. There were books everywhere. Pencils, pens, paper were chucked in every nook and cranny possible. A huge cupboard full of books of all kinds books stood in a corner. One wall was plastered with all sorts of sketchings, from Manga to clothing designs to portraits.

Ahhh, just like my room at home. Most people think I, Annabeth Chase, is a neat freak. Haha. Most people are wrong. I have books everywhere in my room, where I dump them after reading. Pencils, erasers are everywhere because I can just conveniently grab and sketch an idea. And not to mention my wall is covered with my designs.

"Bet you hate the room." Elise was the first one to break the silence.

"You've just lost the bet. This is exactly like my room at home!"

"Glad I didn't clean my room, then." Elise shrugged and flopped on the lower bed of the bunk bed. I sat down next to her and we lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So, you go to Goode high too?" I tried to make small talk.

"Yeah. I'm two years your junior. How long you staying here?"

"Until graduation. I transferred to Goode. I start school tomorrow."

"Well, better start unpacking. I'll help you." Elise offered.

I smiled gratefully. We spent the whole day unpacking, but the truth is, we probably spent most of the time on YouTube or finding more about each other. At the end of the day, we pretty much became good friends.

Night fell, and I climbed into the top bunk. I thought of all those who died in the giant war. All my siblings. Hazel and Frank. Reyna. Drew. Clarisse and Chris. Lacy. Lou Ellen. Practically three quarters of the camp were wiped out. The hunters were deeply affected too. I nearly chocked up at the thought of one of my best friend's death.

Thalia.

How did she die? Gaia killed her personally. Apparently to spite Zeus. He didn't even bat an eye. So she nearly killed Jason to try get Zeus's attention. Luckily Piper stopped Gaia just in time, but not before she crushed her left arm. It's almost useless now.

A tear sold down my cheek. So many sacrifices, just to make sure the world was peaceful and that the rest of the half-bloods had a future.

Thalia's last words rang in my ears. "Be a famous architect, Kay? Make something in all the half-blood's honor. Make me proud."

I was determined to live life to the fullest, in honor of those who gave all they had, those who gave their lives.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi again! **

**To those who read my story, thank you! **

**Anyway, I have decided the next comment that deserves the FCSFTIDTMBIA award .APHRODITE01 for chapter three. I've been trying to prove not all kids of Aphrodite are dumb air heads who only know how to use words with one syllabus. Ha! See? I won the bet, Percy! **

**Oh, and from now onwards, since it's too painful to say the disclaimer, I'm gonna get a random God or demigod to do it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Elise: The author does not own Percy Jackson, but sad to say, she owns me. **

**Me: Hey! I'm very nice to you, okay? **

**Elise: You send a one eyed guy to mar my face, give me canines so no one wants to date me, killed my parents, then make my evil uncle steal my house. Yeah, your kindness really is heart warming. **

**Me: That's not fair! If I didn't do that, people would say you're a Mary Sue! **

**Elise: I still hate you.**

**Me: I'll give you a million dollars.**

**Elise: Cool!**

**Me: Monopoly dollars. **

**Elise: I hate you. **

Annabeth POV

It was a beautiful day, and I was lying down on a patch of bright green grass. A familiar scent filled my nose rills, sending me high. The scent of the sea, with a salty tang. I smiled and turned to my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Laughter echoed in my ears, so familiar, so right. Campers in orange t-shirts happily milled around, chatting without a care in the world. Camp was smaller than ever, with most dead and the gods more responsible for their children. Now, there was only about fifty in camp.

A girl ran towards us, laughing merrily, her dark hair streaming behind her, followed by a blonde guy. They looked so familiar, like I had seen them somewhere before. I just couldn't put a finger as to where. The girl turned and gave the boy a peck on the lips, then faced us and waved. I frowned. Was she a new camper? I'm pretty sure I recognized the boy, though I can't really remember his name, but the girl... She was familiar, but I'm certain that she is not a camper.

Suddenly, a horrible thought went through my mind. The girl was a dead girl. Stone heart, dead cold.

I don't know why I thought of her in this way. Maybe it's because she looked like a hades kid? No, that can't be it. Something about her was off. She didn't look much like a troublemaker.

Nah, you're over thinking everything as usual, Annabeth. It's right after the Giant war. Now is the clam after the storm. Nothing should go wrong.

The Apollo kids were playing a friendly game against the Nike kids, the Demeter and Dionsyus kids were happily growing strawberries and grapes, the Athena kids were studying quantum physics and advanced calculus near the picnic tables, the Hermes kids were busy pickpocketing and pranking other poor campers, while the Hecate kids were playing with fire. Again.

See, Annabeth, I told myself silently. Nothing can go wrong now.

Then, suddenly, although there was no chaos, fighting or monsters, there was a tension in the air. A cold feeling spread across my body, and somehow, I knew something bad was about to happen. The same cold feeling I had when something bad was about to happen.

The dead girl's expression of pure blissful joy morphed into pain. She opened her mouth, like she wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, a reddish-black liquid trickled out of her mouth, and the front of her shirt was stained red. A look of pure pain contorted her face, and she fell on her knees and landed flat on the ground. I saw a gold sword sticking out of her back, and the grass around her turning red. Percy stood up, running towards her, screaming something I couldn't hear.

I got up and was about to run forward to investigate, and suddenly, there was a loud boom in the distance, and the camp was flooded with monsters. Impossible! How did they breach the camp barriers?

I saw one hack down Cordillia Nial, and another burn the Hecate cabin down, with Cordillia's siblings still in it.

Next I saw Athena's cabin collapse.

Then Poseidon.

Then Artemis.

Then Zeus.

One by one the cabins fell, and it's occupants in it died. Just when I thought things could not get worse, I heard a bone chilling scream.

It was one that I'd recognized anywhere, anytime.

It was one that called out my name.

It was Percy.

I saw him being dragged off, then stabbed right in the heart.

Pain seared through me, like the blade that cut through Percy had been plunged into my heart too. Hot tears streamed down my face, blurring my vision. The smell of ash and smoke mixed with blood was sickening. I felt numb all over. This wasn't real. This was just a dream. Just a dream.

Then, a chilling voice called out.

_See, my little princess, my Annabeth Chase. No one can stop me. Even you cannot stop me from the destruction of your precious camp. The seven you picked never was meant to be. You will die, along with Percy, the camp, and everyone you love._

I never thought I'd hear that voice again.

The voice that belonged to a monster that took away all of my siblings.

The monster that murdered more than three quarters of the demigods.

The monster that raged a war with the gods and made countless minor gods and goddesses fade away.

No, it wasn't Luke, nor was it Kronos.

It was the mother of all evil.

It was Gaia.

I jolted up, a scream nearly escaping my lips. Thank god it was only a nightmare, but it was so vivid, I could still smell the smoke and blood lingering in the air. I swear, I could still hear Gaia's maniacal laughter echoing through my ears. I took a cursory glance at the wall clock. Five a.m.

There's no way I can go back to sleep. Not after that nightmare.

I grabbed the nearest book, some Nancy Drew book, and flipped through it to kill time. We defeated Gaia. There's no way she can start messing with me again, right? The dream had shaken me, leaving me unsettled. Was that really Gaia? It was so real.

Five minutes or so, Elise woke up.

"Sally and Paul are away for a week or so. Annabeth," Elise looked at me seriously.

"What?"

"It's now responsibility to wake Percy up in time for school."

I groaned. Waking Percy up is not fun at all. Kids, don't ever try this at home without adult supervision. Waking him up is like telling Tyson the supermarket ran out of peanut butter, or telling Dakota he couldn't drink Kool-Aid.

"Can we please don't?" I begged.

"Nope. Come on, let's go wake that boyfriend of yours up. Just go give him a kiss."

You know how Aphrodite keeps blabbering about how nothing can come between true love? She's wrong. I think I've just found something. Sleep.

I pecked Percy on the cheek. No response. Pecked him on the other cheek. No response. Played with his messy hair while calling him cheesy endearments. No response. I tried kissing him on the nose, but suddenly, he started talking in his sleep.

"Hi Banana In Pajamas." Percy mumbled.

I frowned. This was, how do I put it? Ah, highly unusal. Elise leaned in and whispered something about sleep talking.

"Hello Mr Percy Jackson." Elise tried replying in a nasally voice. I smirked. I liked the way she thinks just like a Hermes kid.

"Why you sound more like Donald duck!" Percy replied.

I chewed my lower lip. This was getting wierd, but it was entertaining.

"So, how was your day?" Elise continued.

"Fantastic, why thank you. I spent the whole day arranging the underwear in your drawer in terms of colour, as you requested."

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing too loudly. Oh, this was getting very, _very_ intresting.

"Thank you so much, Percy. I'll send the money to you later." Elise smirked.

"Wait, that isn't you, Banana In Pajamas. It's..." Percy jolted awake, to be greeted by the sight of his younger sister rolling on the floor, laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. I even managed to crack a smile.

"What just happened?" Percy asked, confused.

"You really don't remember, Mr Banana In Pajamas?" I teased him lightly.

"What?!" Percy yelled.

"You were arranging his underwear!" Elise screamed in laughter.

"I hate you. You're turning my girlfriend against me!" Percy pouted.

"Awwww, don't hate Elise. I still am yours, you know." I winked at Percy.

"I know. Do I get a morning kiss?" Percy asked hopefully.

"I already gave you two," I said, smirking at him.

"Hey! I wasn't even awake!" He protested.

"So? I already have all the blackmail material I need." I retorted, fishing my phone from my pocket. I had recorded the whole fiasco on my phone. Perfect blackmail material. I'm a genius, I know.

"Bathroom's mine!" Elise yelled and ran out of the room, failing her hands in the air. Dramatic exit, much?

"So..." I trailed off.

"Elise is using the bathroom..."

"And..."

"We have to wait, because there's only one bathroom..."

"Really?" I asked. I knew this house was tiny, but only one bathroom? Isn't that a little extreme?

"No, not really. You can use the bushes in the garden if you want." Percy said scarstically.

"Oh shut up. The bathroom's in the master bedroom, right?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah. Or you could use the one in the garden..." Percy, being an idiot, said.

I picked up a pillow and hurtled it at Percy's head. He dodged and poked his tongue out childishly. I poked my tongue out too. I was so childish sometimes. Suddenly, I felt something cold being splashed onto my face. I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Did Percy just splash water on my face? I don't believe it, Percy just splashed water on my face!

"Oh, you are asking for it, Jackson!" I yelled, using my hand to wipe whatever water I could wipe off my face. I could feel my cheeks heating up and turning red. I'm not too sure if it was because of anger or embarrassment. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Pillow fight!" Percy yelled and threw a pillow at me. I dodged easily, grabbed the nearest thing at hurled it back.

"Ow!" He whined, and I grinned in victory. Then, I felt the impact of a well-aimed pillow missile hit me smack in the face. I grabbed the pillow and narrowed my eyes. Oh, he is so done for this time round.

"Think fast! To the left!" I feigned a throw to the left, but as Percy dodged to the right, I threw it in his direction.

"No fair! That was cheating!" Percy protested.

"Nope, it was not." I used my finger gun and shot Percy in the chest and pretended to blow imaginary smoke off the tip of my gun, just like they did in those James Bond movies. He clutched at his chest and fell off the bed, withered on the floor and pretended to die the most exaggerated death in the history of exaggerated deaths. I laughed, and realised that it was the first time I was genuinely laughing in quite some time.

"Hey, ready for the first day of school?" Percy sat up and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Don't be nervous, okay? And beware of-" He was cut off by Elise.

"I'm done!" She yelled.

"I'm next!" I yelled and before Percy could get to the bathroom first, I dashed off.

"Have a nice shower, darling!" Percy yelled sarcastically after me.

"In your nightmares, Jackson!"

"I don't have nightmares!"

"Shut up!" I yelled and slammed the bathroom door.

Contrary to the belief all girls take half an hour to get ready for school, I only take five.

Boys, however, only take one. Twenty seconds to brush up, ten seconds to wash face, another ten to doze off then wake up again, and finally, twenty to toss on the first thing they see in the closet.

We were ready in about an hour, after eating breakfast.

We were walking out of the house when I saw the owner of the creepy house. He wasn't like a vampire or anything. He was just an old man.

"That's Mr Herth." Elise told me. Percy and Elise both waved at him, calling out their 'Hello's and 'Hi's.

"Now who is this pretty lady over here?" Mr Herth asked.

I smiled at him. "Annabeth Chase. How do you do today, sir?"

"Pah, you don't need to be all formal! Any friend of Percy and Elise is mine too!" Mr Herth smiled at me kindly.

"She my girlfriend, Mr Herth." Percy announced proudly.

"Ahhh, that explains a lot. No wonder you two are joined at the hip. What about you, Elise?"

"I...I don't date, Mr Herth." She muttered, and I could tell that she was desperately avoiding the topic. Mr Herth had touched a touchy subject.

"You two go catch a ride with Mr Herth. I'll walk. See you guys after school?" Elise managed a small smile before abruptly turning around and walking off.

"Come, children. I always give Percy a ride to school. He doesn't dare drive his baby to school least anyone scratches it. You know Percy." Mr Herth winked at me. I laughed lightly, but inside, I was worried about Elise. Was she really okay? Percy and Mr Herth assured me that she was fine, but I wasn't convinced.

Elise POV

I knew Mr Herth just wanted the best for me. He treats me and Percy like the two grandchildren he never had, so naturally, he, like every other grandparent, just wants the best.

I don't really get it. What's the deal with finding an other half? It just some cheesy crap they come up in the movies to make you feel soft and fuzzy inside. I don't feel soft and fuzzy inside. In fact, I don't feel anything at all. It scares me, sometimes. It's like my heart became... stone. It just suddenly became cold. I _am_ normal, I'm not some sort of extreme sadist, and I'm not mentally ill either. I don't know how to say it, but my heart just became cold, dead, stone.

There's no words to describe it. When you do something horrible, when you commit a terrible, terrible crime, a part of you just _dies_. I did something terrible. I feel guilty about it. Yes, I _did _get away scott-free. And I'm still waiting for karma to stab me in the back.

Suddenly, something cut of my train of thought. I felt something snag my foot. I looked down, and to my horror, I saw some tendril like thing wrapped around it. Snake! Oh my gods, since when were there snakes here? I tried kicking it away, but it just tightened it's grip on my foot. Oh gods, what am I going to do? Think, did they teach you anything about snake fighting in school?

Only when it started dragging me into the ground I realized that it wasn't a snake. Another cold tentacle shot out of the ground wrapped around my arm, yanking me downwards. The moment I landed on the ground, tons of soil tentacles coiled around my body, as if trying to mummify me alive. Okay, I officially freaked from then onwards.

I felt panic rising up my throat and I opened my mouth to scream. Bad idea.

Mud filled my mouth, nose and stung my eyes. I started to feel a little light-headed. Not enough oxygen! I kicked and tried to claw my way up, tears of desperation threatening to spill.

"Help me! Anyone! Percy! Annabeth! Please!" I tried to call out, but it came out muffled, and nobody could've possibly heard me. What in the world was going on?

I felt myself sinking deeper into the ground, and there was one last thought in my head before I blacked out. _Karma. _

Annabeth POV

Remember Mr Herth? Yeah, thought so.

You know, I thought I would never be surprised at anything since, well, I'm a demigod. I was wrong. Again.

Mr Herth's car surprised me more than anything. I thought seeing as how huge his house was, Mr Herth would have a nice, black fancy car. Seems not. No wonder Elise refused the ride.

Mr Herth had a hearse.

You thought I was joking? Haha...no, not really. At least I got one part right. The herse was black.

"That's your car?" I asked, a little unsure.

"Yup. Say Hi to Bessie." Mr Herth lovingly stroked the car. Wow, talk about car fanatics.

"Don't mind him. He's car crazy." Percy leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"As if you aren't." I elbowed him.

"I heard that, Mr Jackson. If you want a ride, you better apologise to Bessie." Mr Herth warned Percy and gave him an intimidating glare.

"Sorry, Mr Herth. You were just joking... Right?" Percy laughed weakly.

"Yes, I was. Don't look so worried." Mr Herth laughed heartily, his eyes twinkling. I grinned. He kind of reminded me of Chiron, minus the bushy beard and horse backside.

Percy climbed into the front seat with Mr Herth, and I was stuck behind where the coffin was usually put.

The ride wasn't that unpleasant. Actually, it was really enjoyable. I found out that Mr Herth used to work in the funeral business, thus the hearse. With all the joking around, fun and laughter, I wonder why Elise rejected the ride. Maybe she just needed some time alone.

After Percy and I arrived at the front gates, I almost forgot we were sitting in a hearse to school.

Percy grabbed my hand and asked, "So, ready for school?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Not scared of the teachers?"

"Seaweed brain, I eat teachers for breakfast."

"I thought you ate cereal this morning..." He muttered.

"Oh, shut up! Let's go."

I took a deep breath and walked into Goode High for the first time.

* * *

"Where's Elise?" I asked.

"In the other block, probably already in class. Why?" Percy replied, puzzled.

"We should _really _find her."

"She'll meet us after school. I think she has something on today... Probably needs to go to class early."

"No! We should look around for her, maybe ask around." I had a nagging feeling something bad just happened. I don't know what happened, I just know something happened, and it wasn't good.

"But she'll find us after class! She said so!" Percy stubbornly insisted.

"Percy, she's your sister. You should care more."

"Well, usually she does everything the way she wants everything to be done. If she says she wants alone time, she wants alone time." Percy looked at me seriously.

"Fine, you win. Let's go." I sighed. After all, Percy did know Elise better than I did.

"Want a personal tour after we pick up the schedule?"

"Will the tour guide be my boyfriend?"

"Nope." Percy replied casually, popping the 'p'. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your tour guide would be your _awesomely hot _boyfriend." Percy continued, with emphasis on the 'awesomely hot' part.

"You and your over-inflated ego." I slapped his arm playfully.

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"You wish."

Percy was showing me the lockers when suddenly I heard his name being called out.

"Percy Jackson! Come here this instance! We need to talk. " A huge, buff man walked up to us.

"But coach, I have to-" Percy got cut off.

"No buts! Why didn't you come for swimming practice yesterday? Huh? You're too busy, right? Well then don't be the swim team captain! This newbie can take care of herself. Now follow me!"

Percy looked like he was about to protest, but I put one finger on his lips, forcing him to shut up.

"Go. I'll be fine." I said. Frankly, I would love to have Percy by my side, but I can't let him lose his position over some completely trivial thing such as escorting me on my first day of school.

"Remember to pick up your schedule from the general office! Take a left turn and you'll find it!" Percy yelled while his coach grabbed his ear dragged him away.

* * *

"Hi, could you give me my schedule?" I asked the office lady. She looked up from her computer and stared at me blankly.

"Erm, I'm new here. I'm here to pick up my schedule." I repeated, slower this time. She continued to stare blankly at me like I was some sort of idiot. I internally rolled my eyes. _I _wasn't the one being an extreme idiot here.

"I transferred here, and I need my schedule. Now." I said once again, slower than the previous time, if that was even possible. I waited for five seconds and was contemplating using sign language when the lady grunted and handed me a stack of papers.

"Oh-kay, thanks for being helpful," I muttered and walked away, while the woman turned back to her computer and continued typing whatever she was typing as if I neveer came in.

I skimmed through the stack of papers and found a map (thank gods) of the school. After walking through a maze, I found the lockers.

I spun the combination dial of my locker, just to get the feel of it. When I turned around, I was shocked to see a posse of girls standing behind me.

The leader, I assume, was dressed in the shortest possible mini skirt that I have ever seen. And her shirt two sizes too tight for her. It was hot pink and clung to her perfect curves. Her face was coated in makeup - literally. She was attractive, and was also probably a total jerk. I could think of quite a few colourful words to describe her, but I'm not that horrible. If she were a demigod, she'd be a child of Aphrodite, no doubt about that.

"I haven't seen you around before. I'm Marlene, by the way. But you can call me Marly." She said coyly, sticking her hand out for a handshake.

"Hi Marlene. So, what do you want?" I asked casually, ignoring her hand. I've met girls like that before.

"I'm giving you a warning. I don't know what trick you pulled out there, but Percy's mine, got it?" She sneered. Totally called that, she was a total jerk.

"I'm actually Percy's girlfriend-"

"I don't care. I saw him first, he's mine." She snarled. Her whole posse behind her nodded thier heads, mummering in agreement. I rolled my eyes. I've seen Barbie dolls less plastic than they were.

"So, you don't touch my boy, got it?" Marlene snarled.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." I muttered and pushed past her, keeping my head low. Oh gods, this was _not_ good. I've just made enemies with the Queen Bee. I screwed up big time.

"This isn't over, newbie." She sneered at my back. I kept walking as fast as I could. She didn't know my name, so that was good, right? I mean, if she doesn't know who I am, she can't harm me. Simple logic.

"Hey." I head someone come up from behind me.

"Hi." I said. This was awkward.

"Pretty cool of you to stand up to her." The person said. She sounded a tad familiar, but I couldn't place where I've heard that voice before.

"It wasn't much, really. I didn't even say anything."

"So? Most girls would've just died right there and then if they were you."

"I'm not scared easily." I replied simply, keeping my head down.

"What's up with you? Why're you so shy?" She asked.

"I'm not-" I started, but I stopped abruptly when I saw who she was

Black, spiky hair, spiked hand cuffs, too much eyeliner... Wait... Wasn't this Thalia?

**If there are any flaws or imperfections, please feel free to tell me! And, I love constructive critism, so give me some, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Please read and review, and give constructive crtitsm! I don't actually mind flames, but try to keep them to the minimum, okay?**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update in, like, forever. Reason being I have my ballet exam coming up and I go for extra classes, plus homework, plus worrying about my new school, plus tuition, plus church... The list goes on. **

**But, I still love fanfic a lot, and it's on my no.1 priority list, right after getting all As. I will still be uploading chapters, because I totally love all my readers, even if you hate my story. **

**So, drumroll please, it's time to give the FCSFTIDTMBIA awards! Today, I've just decided who can receive this award. I was choosing between Kara or Random2012, because I just liked Kara's name, but Random2012's awesome randomness was just so random I loved it... So Random2012 is the winner! I'd probably give the next award to Kara, but you can try giving an awesome review so I'll give you an award... Or not...**

**I hate disclaimer time. **

**In this epically awesome chapter, (not really. I don't think it's that awesome anyway.) I finally convinced Annabeth to do the disclaimers. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Aren't you gonna say anything? **

**Annie: No. Other than I hate you.**

**Me: What?!**

**Annie: I know what you're gonna do to me and Elise! You will never, ever complete your evil plan! You're gonna - mffrrrr **

**Me: You stupid! You're gonna spoil the whole story! **

**Annie: I still hate you! Get back here! I'm gonna kill you! And don't call me Annie! **

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Crazy lunatic on the loose! **

**Annie: Get back here so I can skewer you! **

**Me: I guess I'll have to do the disclaimers then... While on the run!**

**Annie: I'm not Annie! STOP CALLING ME THAT! **

**Me: Geez, somebody's PMSing today...**

**Annie: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Fine, I'll do the disclaimers. I don't own Percy Jackson. Sad... :( **

**Annie: Yeah, you don't own Percy. I DO! **

**Me: Stop rubbing that in my face, Annie. **

**Annie: GET BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF-**

***The author is currently busy running for her life. She kindly told me to tell you to enjoy the story while she is being skewered, roasted and eaten as a delicious kebab by Annie.* **

Chapter 5

The first thing I realized when I woke up was a dull throb in my head. I felt like someone had kindly taken the time to bash my head to bits then put it back together again. Though anyone who does that to me, or anybody else in a matter of fact, probably won't be very kind at all.

Second thing I noticed was some warm substance trickling down the side of my face. I lifted my hand and touched something wet and sticky. Immediately, a sickening metallic smell invaded my nose. Blood. It was flowing from a deep cut right at my hairline.

The third thing that I noticed was the cold and the darkness. It was cold and dark in here, wherever 'here' was.

I don't even remember how I got here. Mr Herth was offering us a ride, and I refused like I always did. And I was walking along the path, then... then I was dragged into the ground by something. I must have blacked out after that, because I don't remember anything after being kidnapped. I don't even remember how I got into this place.

There was a torch on the wall that emitted an eerie green glow. Just enough light to show me that I was in some dungeon, complete with rusty

metal bars, dirty stone floors and an old fashioned lock so huge it must have been the size of my palm. The hinges of the looked like it was rusted enough to easily yank out, so I tried.

The moment my hand touched the bars, and electric current ran through me, giving me a minor electric shock. Instinctively, I jumped away from the bar, clutching my scorching hand. What was this thing anyway? Some high tech junk that looked just like something straight out of the medieval times?

No wonder there are no guards guarding me. There was no way anyone would be getting out of the cell anytime soon.

I paced around the room, seeing if there was any weak points where I could try and escape from. There were none.

I bit my lip in frustration. What do the kidnappers want from me? I have nothing. No money, no inheritance, no nothing! Well, if you count my father's gold coin, then I have something worth money, but I won't let them take it. Over my dead body.

There was nothing I could do. Getting dragged into the the mud so does not make sense, but you know what? My father in Hawaii gets transported to NYC and dies. Does that make any sense?

My mother is the only one in the plane that crashed to die. Does that make any freaking sense now?

My evil uncle who I've never met or heard of before comes with his lawyer and takes everything I have. Make any sense yet?

Some guy in Bermudas hands my best friend's mom some adoption papers and she happily agrees to adopt me. Now, doesn't that make _soooo_ much sense?

Now I'm kidnapped by some earth bending person who dragged me underground for no good reason. Just fantastic. Don't I just love my life?

Great. Now I'm wallowing in self-pity and being a spoilt brat.

What in the world have I become?

I curled up in a ball, shivering. My idea of fun is curling under the duvets reading a good book, not curling in a ball without a duvet or a good book, shivering from the cold, wondering who the heck kidnapped me and what they wanted.

I tried to picture my kidnapper in my mind. Big, buff, ugly, mean, thick eyebrows, pork-marked face, broken nose, big, red scar like mine running down the side of his face... Yeah, the list goes on. No offense to the people with thick eyebrows, pork-marked faces, broken noses and big red scars, but you gotta admit, put together, they make a person look a whole lot scarier.

And, the kidnappers helpers must be really scrawny. With pimples. And a pasty completion.

Turns out they were nothing like what I expected, though.

But seriously, who in the world would expect your kidnappers to be identical twins, each carrying a tray of free Crispy Cheese 'n' Winers samples, and wearing some trashy Bargain Mart vest over a floral dress. Well, did you expect that? Because I didn't!

Oh, and did I mention those creeps had chicken feet, boar tusks and glowing red eyes?

Annabeth POV

"Thalia?" I whispered, utterly shocked. How could this be? I saw her die with my very own eyes!

"Wait wait wait, hold on a sec. You know Percy, right? I mean, like, you guys are friends or whatever, right?" She looked at me suspiciously. I nodded my head numbly, still looking at Thalia like she had three eyes, green skin and five heads. Although come to think of it, if i saw something like that, I won't be staring, I'd be chopping it into monster dust.

"What is up with you guys? That was the same thing Percy called me when we first met!" She said in amazement.

"So you're not Thalia?" I asked, kind of confused.

"Nope. Not even close. Name's Nyx. Annabeth, right?" She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

I was back to staring at her like she was an alien.

"Nyx? Like the primidorial godess of the night? What are you doing in here?" I gasped, fear seeping into my voice. No one that I know of has met Nyx, and I'd bet all my drachmas she's powerful enough to blast me to Mars with the snap of her fingers. Oh boy, this is bad. Really bad.

Instead of doing something godly or anything like that, she burst out laughing.

"Oh god, you guys are priceless. That was the exact same thing Percy said, except he had to scratch his head and think where in the world did he hear this name before." Nyx roared in laughter.

"So you're just an average mortal just like everyone around us?" I asked, still uncertain.

"Yup. You're talking like you're not human." She commented.

"Er, no. I mean, I'm completely mortal. I'm 100% human." I lied.

"Good. 'Cause I was starting to think that you were half Greek God or something." She cracked up, holding her sides from laughing too hard. She stopped abruptly when she realised that I wasn't laughing along.

"It was a joke. You know that, right?" She asked, giving me a strange look now.

"Er, yeah. I knew that." I said nerveously as I laughed. Close call.

"So you're not Thalia or Nyx?" I asked again, just to be sure.

"No, I'm not Thalia, yes I'm Nyx, no I'm not the goddess Nyx. All clear?" She asked cheerily. I nodded my head. Come to think of it, if I really took a closer look, This girl was not Thalia at all.

Take for instance, her face. It was longer and not as round as Thalia's face. And her eyebrows weren't as bushy, plus Thalia had less freckles than Nyx did. And Nyx had a scar on her forehead, which Thalia didn't have.

But, what made them so alike were their eyes. They both had the same electric blue eyes. It wasn't just blue. It was _electric_ blue. When you look into their eyes, you didn't just see blue. You saw lightning, thunderstorm, and most of all, power. _  
_

"Hey, lemme see that schedule of yours. Cool. We have almost all the same classes. We'll see Percy in the first period. Come on, let's go." Nyx didn't wait for me to respond and began dragging me to class, breaking my train of thoughts. She's just like Thalia.

I smiled as she cracked another stupid joke. I could get used to this.

* * *

TIME SKIP, AFTER SCHOOL.

* * *

Percy POV

"Found her yet?" Annabeth asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Fortunately, I did find a donut shop." On cue, my stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Come on! This is serious. Elise is missing! We haven't seen her since morning. She didn't even turn up for class! Don't you care at all?"

"Yeah. Besides, mum would kill me. She specifically told me never to leave Elise alone." I sighed.

"What if she was kidnapped? Or if she fell down a hole and broke her neck? Or if she was abducted by aliens?" Annabeth panicked. She was so cute when she scrunched up her eyebrows when she's thinking. Then again, when does she not look cute?

"Stop staring and start thinking, Seaweed brain!" Annabeth yelled and punched me.

"Oww, that hurts! And chill, she's probably gonna come back home with a perfectly reasonable excuse. Trust me." I said. "I'm pretty sure my little sis can take care of herself. There was this popular clique of girls who teased her at school. I wanted to step in and help her, until I found out the ones who were crying were the girls who teased her."

Annabeth sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You win. But let's just walk along the path she took to school. Maybe we'll find something."

"And that's why I love you. I always win all the arguments with my Wise Girl." I teased her.

"You wish, Seaweed Brain. Come on, let's go." Annabeth snorted as she yanked me by my ear and dragged me along the path home.

Goode wasn't far from home, and you could always take the short cut, which would save you three minutes. The short cut was usually empty, but otherwise safe.

That's what I thought, till now.

I only knew when there was trouble when Annabeth gasped, her face turning pale.

"Percy! Look!" Annabeth tugged at my shirt and pointed down.

I glanced at the floor, only to see a black duffel bag with yellow and blue stars all over it. I rushed over to it and looked for something that would confirm my suspicions.

I did not like what I saw.

In the middle of the name tag, written in a familiar, messy, handwriting, was the name Elise Jackson.

"No," I whispered. No way Elise would just leave her bag lying her... unless she was forced to.

"Percy, take a look at this."

Annabeth unfolded a piece of foolscap paper.

It read:

_Dear Demigod scum, _

_I have your sister with me. Meet me at this same point at midnight sharp, or the next thing you'll receive won't be a note. It'll be your poor sister's head._

I read it over five times. Disbelief must have been written all over my face, because the next thing Annabeth said was, "I told you so. So much for your over-inflated ego."

**Sorry if it's a bit short, but mum's here. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hiya people! I'm so glad nobody has flamed me yet! Yay! That was random...**

**I so sorry that I didn't upload faster, I was so busy! Imagine doing a five page Chinese composition, six pages of history homework, another three pages of math. Plus I had no Internet while staying with grandma. I really hope you forgive me!**

**Anyway, time for the FCSFTIDTMBIA awards! **

**I told you Kara would get it next time. So since there's no one more awesome than her that hasn't already gotten this award, Kara is the winner! Round of applause, everyone. Now, to announce the disclaimer, I've invited a special guest to do it! Apollo!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Apollo: So, what did you want me to do again?**

**Me: The disclaimers! **

**Apollo: Oh, um, lemme think...**

**Me: Well... hurry up!**

**Apollo: Quiet! Let me think! **

**Me: Hurry up! **

**Apollo: I know! *Clears throat***

** I am so awesome**

** Percy Jackson is not hers **

** But she wishes it is**

**Me: That has got to be the worst Haiku I've ever heard. **

**Apollo: Would you like me to compose a song? **

**Me: No! No, it's okay. Your song's probably worse. **

**Enjoy the story, my dear readers! **

Elise POV

Hello people! My name is Elise Jackson and I think if you know me well, you know that if I had Facebook, my current status would be 'kidnapped'.

Right now, I'm looking at two hideous thingies which are kinda like gorgans Mr Brunner taught me in Greek mythology class.

"You are to come with us to see our patron. She requests to meet you." the hideous thingies rasped.

Of course, being the little rebel I am, I gave them a big, fat no.

Of course, being the hideous thingies they are, they dragged me out of my cell, right after unlocking the palm-sized lock with a two inch key.

"Let me go! You won't get away with this! Percy'll find me. I'm sure of it." I said confidently as I yanked myself away from the two hideous thingies. Oops, I forgot. They probably don't know that my older brother and his girlfriend are the very two people who were responsible for destroying the infamous Kronos and his bunch of goons. Percy and Annabeth are so totally going to bust their backsides.

"You know Percy? Patron said something about getting revenge, but this is getting juicy. So Percy finally dumped Annabeth to date you?" Hedious thingie number one with coral snake hair asked, a scary glint in her eyes.

"No. And besides, why does this concern you, Little Miss Ugly?" I shot back rudely.

I expected to be slapped, but instead, she held out the plate of free samples and offered one to me. I refused, though I hadn't eaten in, like, forever. What day was today anyway? How long was I knocked out? Ugh, why does my mouth feel like someone has used a toilet plug to brush my teeth?

"Stop it! You know patron wants her alive! Those are dipped in gorgon blood!" Hedious thingie number two scolded.

Who was this patron everybody's talking about? And gorgan's blood? Seriously, you must be kidding me. Gorgans don't even exist! Just some silly old myths ancient Greeks told to entertain themselves. It's called greek mythology for a reason.

"Hurry up. You don't want to make patron late." the Hedious thingie with green vipers for hair rasped curtly and rushed me on through the corridor. I tried memorizing the route, but you know what? I give up. I have no freaking clue as to how to tell the difference between corridor A and B. And it's not as if there were signs that read 'Evil Lair this way' or 'Turn right to exit'.

"So, where we going? Oh, and could you kindly tell me if you're male or female? I've never really seen any human so ugly, can't really tell your gender." I said snidely. I figured since the big boss wanted me alive, I was safe. Besides, when I irritated them, they talked, and I get more info.

"Hear that, Stheeno? She thinks we're mortal? What a joke!" One laughed.

I frowned. They're not human...yeah right. As if. They sure don't look like animals! Apart form the chicken legs...

"That's not a joke, that's an insult." The other complained.

"Hurry up. Patron's calling! I don't want to be in trouble." The ugly thing that's not Stheeno yelled.

"Okay." The ugly thing that's Stheeno replied and prodded me forward.

Finally, we reached our destination. It was a huge door, with what looked like ancient Greek carved all over it. There were pictures of various stuff carved all over it, like one with the carving of a beautiful woman torn between two men, both backed up by an entire army, one army pushing the other back using a giant horse. I squinted and saw the word 'Aphrodite' carved under the scene. That must be Helen of Troy and the Trojan war.

The next picture was a picture of another beautiful lady, but this time, she was with another guy draped in some sort of Greek robe. Next to her was a lady who was weaving or something. In the middle was a fearsome looking woman with some sort of lightning coming out of her fingers, wrapping around the two. Below her stood a spider and Medusa. Beneath the picture was the name 'Athena'

The next one was of a really handsome guy, with lots of women surrounding him, plus a jealous-looking lady with a ring that matched the one on his fourth finger. Underneath was the name 'Zeus'.

There were many more, but before I could look through them all, my train of thoughts was interrupted.

Enter, A voice rang out. I was so shocked that I jumped out of my skin. I swear, the voice was inside my head, not outside.

Followed by that, the door swung open, revealing a cavernous room. I stepped in, and the two escorts stepped back.

You may leave. The voice rang out. I was kinda hoping it was referring to me, but apperantly not, because the door swung close the moment ugly number one and two stepped out.

Instantly, torches on all sides of the room were lit with green fire. Wait...green fire?! I thought fire was reddish-orange, and blue when it's extremely hot. Since when was fire green?

"Elise Jackson. Fantastic." The voice rang out, this time, not in my head. I looked up, only to be greeted by a woman sitting on a throne at the other end of the room. She was beautiful, with high cheek bones, long, thick hair and brown skin. But as I approached, the image of a proud, arrogant queen sitting on a throne was marred by tiny details.

First, I saw that her hair was caked in mud. The dark hair was tangled with mud, like it was not washed after she rolled down a muddy hill.

Next, I noticed her skin wasn't really a chocolate brown. Her skin was coated in a layer of dried earth. Through the tiny, web-like cracks in the mud, I saw that her skin was actually deathly pale.

And when I stood in front of her, what chilled me the most was her eyes. As they met mine, I saw that they were green. Not sea green like Percy's. They were a glowing, eerie, lime green that looked almost translucent.

"Elise, please take a seat." She said pleasantly, but I could tell that under that fake pleasant tone lay hate.

Immediately a chair made of mud rose out of the ground. I sat down cautiously. Bad decision. Instantly, I was encased in hardened mud, unable to move an inch. If I had a knife, I probably could cut myself loose. But since I didn't, well whatever.

"Your friends will join you shortly." She looked at me with disdain, giving me a chilling glare.

"In the mean time, enjoy your stay here." She said and smiled at me. That has got to be one of the most fakest smiles I've ever seen. And believe me, I've seen tons of human Barbie dolls in school.

That was the last thing I saw, right before I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek, and darkness took over.

"It's nearing midnight." She said. "Time for you to join your friends...and die."

Annabeth POV

"Don't you care at all?" I half yelled at Percy.

"Yeah. I care. But I also have to care about my poor, grumbling stomach." Percy retorted as he stuffed the fourth donut into his mouth, which was sticky with icing and sugar.

"I thought your fatal flaw was loyalty, not indifference." I shot back.

"I care, but you know what? Those are probably some monsters trying to give me a scare. How can I slay monsters with an empty stomach?" Percy nonchalantly looked at me. "Here. Have one." He handed me a donut. My stomach grumbled and I caved in.

"Just this once." I mumbled as I shoved the sticky sweet donut Into my mouth. Ahhh, deeeelicious!

"Told you so."

"Told me what?" I asked, perplexed.

"I told you that you'll love the donuts."

"You didn't tell me that!" I protested.

"Well, now I'm telling you." Percy stuck out his tongue immaturely and blew a raspberry at me, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"You are so mature." I said scarstically.

"And you know what immature people do?" Percy asked me, his sea green eyes twinkling.

"What?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"They steal kisses from their girlfriends!" Percy laughed and pressed his lips to mine. For one moment, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. The intoxicating smell of the sea breeze, the warmth of Percy's lips on mine, the taste of the sea with a salty tang. These put together were a deadly force. For that one second, I wasn't Annabeth Chase whose life was a hectic mess, Annabeth Chase who was a demigod, Annabeth Chase whose supposed to always have a plan, Annabeth Chase whose boyfriend's little sis was kidnapped, or Annabeth Chase who defeated some very powerful titans and gods and goddesses. I was just plain, old Annabeth Chase who was madly in love with Percy Jackson.

But the moment Percy's lips left mine, I was back to complicated Annabeth again.

"Come on." I sighed, reluctant to end the moment.

"Let's go, er, sharpen our weapons." Percy seemed just as reluctant to snap back to reality.

I grabbed his hand and we both went to pack our bags. I have a feeling we're gonna need nectar and ambrosia.

.Time 's bedroom.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. IT IS IMPORTANT!

"You understand the plan? Now repeat it to me." I commanded.

"Uhhhhh, I think your plan has one flaw." Percy said.

Wait, what?! My plan has a flaw?! My plans were ALWAYS flawless! How can this be?

"I should be the one meeting them at midnight, not you. You go hide and spy on me." Percy matter-of-factly said.

"No! You might get hurt! Or worse, you might die!" I tried to talk sense into him.

"No. You spy on me. I'll meet them. It's too dangerous. You might get hurt. No way am I letting you put yourself in danger." Percy insisted.

"Give me one good reason why I should go." I challenged.

"You own the Yankees cap." Percy stated.

"You can wear the cap." I argued.

"Nope. I can't fit."

"Ugh, fine. You win." I was defeated.

"So, now tell me the plan one more time, Percy."

"Um, I think I meet them at midnight. Then you wear your invisibility cap and hide. If I need help, I have to snap my fingers thrice. You have to keep yourself concealed at all times. If I get captured and you can't save me, save yourself." Percy recited.

"Very good, except that if you get captured and I can't save you, I will continue to spy on you and get the address of the secret lair and get help." I amended.

"But you said I had to save myself before we made the changes. You have to save yourself too!" Percy protested.

"Change of plans. And also, I won't wait for the three snaps. If I think you need help, then I'll jump in immediately. Got it?"

"But..."

"No buts."

"Fine." He pouted.

"Good, now you can go sharpen the weapons while I prepare some Ambrosia, Nectar and Greek Fire."

"Why do you get the easy job?" My boyfriend whined.

"Stop being a baby and be a man!" I snapped.

"Yeah, but I wanna be a baby!" He whined.

"Fine. I'll help you with your task after I get the stuff." I caved.

Percy gave me a mega watt smile that lit up my world and pecked me on the cheek.

"Love ya, wise girl!" Percy called and dashed off.

"Love you too, seaweed brain!" I yelled back, a huge grin plastered across my face. Sometimes, it's those little things Percy does that could miraculously lift my sprits. Maybe that's why I love him.

I dashed off to get the Ambrosia and Nectar in the store room, and somehow, I just could not wipe that silly grin off my face.

TIME SKIP. MIDNIGHT .

"No one's here." I muttered.

"Yeah. No one. I think my watch's early one minute." Percy whispered back.

"Why we whispering?" I asked.

Percy just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, a figure started rising out of the ground. I squinted and saw, as the mud peeled off, two snake haired ladies I hated the most. Stheno and Euryale.

Percy clicked open Riptide. My hand instinctively flew to my bronze sword.

Percy stood in a defensive stance. No telling what those gorgans have up their sleeves. They're sneaky pests, like ants. No matter how many times you kill them, they just keep rolling back. I hate those kind of monsters.

"Demigod scum," Euyale spat. "You are to come with me." She glared, her red eyes glowing brighter and brighter.

"What if I say no?" Percy asked defiantly.

"You don't really have a choice, my dear." Euryale said, her voice practically laced with hate and spite.

Suddenly, monsters of all shapes and sizes started melting out of the shadows.

"Knock him out and take him to the secret lair." Euryale commanded.

My eyes widened as a huge Lastrigonian slammed a club onto Percy's head. A tear slid down my cheek, but I pulled myself together.

Annabeth Chase, you're going to stay tough. Follow them and don't get caught. Do it for Percy.

Elise POV

"You'll never get Percy, you hear that? I don't give a damn how many times you tell me about revenge and the key or what so ever, you don't touch him!" I screamed, hysterical with rage.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The lady taunted me.

"Yeah, you think you can capture Annabeth? She defeated the Kronos syndicate!" I yelled, struggling, trying to free myself from the ropes that bound me to a pole.

"Oh stop struggling. I already have the key. Now just shut up and be still." Mud lady snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"What key? You think you're so great? Well, think again! Percy and Annabeth are way better than you. You are sooo yesterday." I sneered.

"I said SHUT UP!" She turned around, her green eyes glowing even brighter.

I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, followed by a metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I saw Mud lady remove a bloody hand from my cheek, and a warm liquid started dripping down my cheek, along my cursed scar.

She placed her palm onto the side of the wall, leaving a bloody palm print.

"This is the punishment for bring a smart mouth. Have anything better to say?" She coyly said.

I shook my head, unable to speak partly from the pain in my jaw and cheek and fear.

"My patron, we have Perseus Jackson." Euryale opened the door and announced and flung the doors open. Behind her, Stheno was dragging an unconscious Percy tossed over her shoulder. I was astounded. How could this be?

"What about the girl?" My kidnapper asked.

"She...she wasn't there!" Stheno stammered.

"What?! You two useless imbeciles! The girl is essential to the prophecy! She's the seven! You useless things! What are you waiting for? Go get her!" Mud lady roared, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm going to get my stuff. Stheno, Euryale, get the girl before I return, or else..." As Mud lady said that, her green eyes bore into me. The way she said it, I knew her 'stuff' she was going to get were not just ordinary 'stuff', but something more sinister.

Annabeth POV

I pretty much memorized the route to the door. It was simple really. Left, right, left, left, right, skip one corridor and turn right again. Done. After all the twists and turns, I found all the monsters gathering round a huge door, while Stheno dragged Percy in.

Before the door could close, I squeezed in just in the nick of time. They dumped Percy in one corner and left him alone. Big mistake number one.

Big mistake number two: Leaving the room empty. This makes my job so much easier.

First, to put my plan into action. Remember? Athena always has a plan. Always.

Percy POV

There was a throb in my head. Where was I?

Oh, I remember now. Some monsters knocked me out and must have taken me to their evil lair. Wow, they went all out for their revenge all right. And...Annabeth! Oh Gods, where's Annabeth? What did they do to her? She's not here. All I can hope for is that she saved herself.

"Percy! Percy!" A familiar voice called out. Annabeth! What was she doing here? I thought she ran!

"Perce, here, take this. I want you to go climb up to the ceiling using the four pillars. At the tor of each pillar, attach Greek Fire to it. I'll go free Elise."

"But..." I protested. I was afraid of heights! Didn't she know that?

"No buts. Besides, you don't have the Yankees cap. If they come in while you're freeing Elise, but of you will be captured again. If they burst in while I'm freeing her, I can still run. And they'll most likely not see you if you're high on the ceiling."

"I can wear your cap!" I argued.

"Your head is too big." Annabeth shot back. Oh man, was she really that petty?

I felt a light peck on my cheek and heard her whisper," Love ya, Seaweed brain."

"Love you too, wise girl." I whispered back, a huge grin plastered across my face. Sometimes, it's those little things Annabeth does that could miraculously lift my sprits. Maybe that's why I love her.

I dashed off to scale the pillars, and somehow, I just could not wipe that silly grin off my face.

I started climbing the pillar bit by bit. Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down... I had to keep repeating it over and over again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I reached to top. Thank the Gods I haven't dropped down yet. I stuck the Greek Fire to the ceiling and slid down, then repeated the process another three times.

I must have taken a very long time, because Elise and Annabeth were waiting impatiently for me.

"Here's the plan. We three escape using the route I memorized. Right, left, right, right, left, skip one corridor, turn left. I detonate the Greek Fire the moment we exit as a diversion. I hope we're within range, because if we can't take the grey sister's cab, we'll have to walk to Camp. So far so good?" Annabeth instructed.

I nodded my head.

"Elise, follow Percy and stick with him. Got it?" Annabeth added.

"One problem, how do we get the door open?" Elise asked.

"I...er..." Annabeth paused to think for a moment.

"We could wait for her to open the door then sneak out." I suggested.

"Great idea, but how we gonna stay invisible?" Elise asked.

Annabeth and I shared a look. When you have the mighty Yankees cap, who needs to worry about staying invisible?

Annabeth POV

"Shut up!" I hissed.

We were currently hiding beside the huge doors, while Percy and Elise were arguing about being invisible. Elise's argument is that it is not possible to stand in plain sight and not be seen. Percy's argument is that they are in contact with Annabeth, who's wearing a Yankees cap. Geez, both of them can be so alike and immature, if I didn't know better, I'd think they were really siblings.

"Shut up!" I hissed angrily. Unfortunately, that did not shut them up. Fortunately, the creaking sound of a door opening did. Quickly, we inched out of the room, just in the nick of time. Whew, that was close.

Hand in hand, we followed the route that I memorized. Curse the fates, though. Seems like this is so not our day. Right smack in the middle of the corridor, blocking our path, was a huge hypoborian. What are we gonna do now?

"What now, Wise Girl?" Percy whispered into my ear.

"Errr..." I trailed off, lost in thought. Come on Annabeth Chase! Think think think! Athena always has a plan...no matter how gross it is... I inwardly groaned as I looked at the tiny space between the hypoborian's stocky legs. Ewww, but I have no choice. I whispered the plan the Percy and he sounded just as grossed out, but we had no choice.

One by one we wriggled slowly under the monster, trying desperately to not look up and still keep in contact with each other. After what seemed like an eternity, we passed. Then, a loud, farting sound echoed round the corridor, and a sulfuric smell permeated the air, making me gag. My gods, luckily we weren't still under there. I would've fainted!

But out joy was short lived.

I must have memorized the route wrongly, because the next thing I saw after opening the door was a cliff.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind swept my cap off my head.

Good news: I caught it.

Bad news: We weren't invisible anymore.

Which means the hypoborian could see us. Oh, Hades, why was our luck so bad?

"Hey! Come back here!" The hypoborian yelled and started lumbering after us. It was either jump off the cliff or get caught again. Frankly, the odds were better if we jumped off a cliff. Who knows what Gaia would do to us if we were caught trying to escape. I pressed the detonator of the Greek Fire and a loud 'Boom' could be head in the distance.

"Jump!" I yelled, dragging Percy behind me.

The last thing I saw before I launched myself off the cliff was an empty void...then, nothing.

**Like it? Hope you did. Any way, I would like you to vote which one of these options is your favourite: **

**1) X-Factor**

**2) Briton/USA's got talent **

**3) American idol**

**If you dislike all, pick the one with the coolest name.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi to anyone who's reading this! Okay, first off, if you've already read the first six chapters, reread them, please! I read through those chapters, and realised, in simple words, they suck. So I went and edited all the chapters by making them longer, and trying to cover as many plot holes as possible. **

**For the FCSFTIDTMBIA AWARDS, I give it to Kara! Okay, this is kinda becoming an epic fail because nobody really reviews... LOL, I think I'll just stop this award thingie for a while. **

**Oh, and Kara? I tried finding your profile page but I couldn't find it! So sorry. BTW, would you tell me the name of your story? Couldn't check it out because, well like I said, I couldn't find your profile page.**

**Disclaimer time! Today I'll be inviting someone not from this book to do the disclaimer. Let's invite *drumroll* Justin Bieber! (Haha, I'm not a fan, but I decided to be random today, so yeah. Sorry if he's a little OOC to those fans... I don't know much about him except most of my friends call him gay.)**

**JB: Baby baby baby oh!**

**Me: Oh quit singing and do the disclaimers already, dude! **

**JB: Baby baby baby...**

**Me: My gods, I think the only word he can say is baby. **

**JB: No! I can say lots of things. See, I'm so talented, right? And I'm handsome too, so that's a bonus.**

**Me: Typical Apollo son. **

**JB: What Apollo? **

**Me: Nothing. Now just do the disclaimers! **

**JB: Chill, can I at least sing baby one more time? Please? **

**Me: No. Now say the disclaimers! **

**JB: Fine. This big fat jerk here does not own PJO. **

**Me: Thank you. You may leave. **

**JB: No. I'm gonna stay here and sing 'cause I feel like it. **

**Me: Oh no, here we go again! **

**Enjoy the story, and please review, please I'm begging you!**

Annabeth POV

I was walking down a hall. A long, long hall. There were pictures of different scenes hung up, all seemingly to be sketched with a pencil, each hauntingly beautiful, but also disappointingly vague, with only a dash of colour here and there. They looked like plain old drawings to the mortal eye, but in reality, if you looked carefully, the sketchings were constantly moving.

I looked at the first one carefully. It showed a baby. Soon, the baby became a cute little toddler, and the toddler was laughing and yanking a guy's hair, I think. Must be her dad or something. But nowhere in this scene showed the sign of a mother. A demigod, maybe?

The second one showed the same little girl. She was dressed up beautifully, with flowers braided into her hair and a nice, flowy dress. This time, she was older. Six, maybe. She was walking down a red carpet, or so it looked like it anyway. The drawing was clear enough to show a woman behind her, her father in front of her, but so vague that I couldn't really see anything else. The scene changed and I saw a happy family of three. A dark-skinned man, a little girl who looked like a carbon copied, female version of him and a plump, but beautiful woman all smiling happily at me.

The third one was a huge time skip. The girl was now around ten or so. Long, wavy hair tied in a ponytail, kissing her mom goodbye and heading off to school. There, I saw she was an outcast, and that she was crushing on her neighbour, some blonde-haired popular guy. The way she looked at him told it all.

The fourth was her on a date, I think. She was sitting opposite the blond guy, eating her dinner while laughing at some joke her date told her.

The fifth was her and the boy lip-locking, then parting, each blushing fiercely. They looked embarrassed, but I could tell that they throughly enjoyed it.

The sixth one, however, was more tragic. It showed a fire, and the girl running away into the forest, chased by wooden stakes and torches. She was screaming and crying, and the boy she was dating in the fifth picture was tied up and unconscious. It looked like a mob, just that it was in the modern settings. I could tell by the few people I could see clearly that they were screaming things like 'witch' and 'vampire'.

There were many more, but I paused to think for a moment. These drawings were obviously enchanted with magic. But by who and why I was sent here to see them was a big mystery. The artist was fantastic. He or she captured every emotion in each shifting scene. Too bad it wasn't signed.

"Yes, the artist was fantastic, wasn't she?" A low, melodious voice echoed from behind me.

I spun around, to face Thanatos. I looked at him wearily. Last time I checked, I jumped off a cliff. He's here to take my soul. My heart hammered in my chest. Well, time to see what the afterlife's like.

"I'm ready to go." I announced, meeting Thanatos straight in the eye. Truth to be told, I was scared as Hades. But I'm never going to show any sign of weakness. Ever.

Thanatos chuckled and stroked my hair in an almost loving way. "Don't worry child. I'm not here to take your soul. On the contrary, I'm here to save it."

"But...but you're the god of death. I'm dead. Aren't you gonna reap my soul?" I was throughly confused now.

"Calm down, my child. I'm here to save you. I just need you to make one promise." Thanatos told me in his soothing voice. It's so soothing, he's so nice to me, I just want to do anything to please this handsome man in front of me... Wait, hold on Annabeth! He's trying to charm you! Can't let that happen now, can we?

"What is it?" I demanded.

Thanatos raised an eyebrow at me, clearly impressed. I met him straight in his golden eyes, daring him to try and charm me again.

"Why, you are a strong-willed one, Annabeth. Must have been spending too much time with Percy. But I really need your help this time." Thanatos said again. I was beyond bewildered now, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"Fine, I will help you on one condition." I conceded.

"What?" His curiosity was piqued now.

"It is within reason and it does not breach any rules." I stated. But you know what? Helping a God, minor or not will most certainly cause trouble. Even if you don't break any rules.

"Don't worry, young demigod. I just want you to make a promise," he paused, then continued,"please?"

I stared at home in disbelief. A God, saying please?! Well, this is the first. Seems like he's desperate. Let's see what he wants. I nodded my head.

"Thank you. I need you to take Elise to Camp Half Blood. No matter what the cost. It is essential that she reaches there, preferably alive. And I don't care what Poseidon says or does, you are to get her to camp, am I clear?" Thanatos's golden eyes met my grey ones, and I saw that he meant what he said.

"Why do you care so much?" I questioned. It wasn't like a god to care so much about another mortal. Even if Elise is a demigod, most Gods, even their parents, don't make others promise to take them to camp.

"I have my reasons." Thanatos said coldly.

"You really care about her, don't you?" I asked, my tone gentler this time.

"It's none of your business, young one. Just promise me you'll do that."

"Promise. I swear on the River Styx."

"Thank you. Now, it's time for you to return. You will find yourself on an enchanted boat, but only Percy can command it. I suggest you quickly convince him and head to Camp Half Blood. Poseidon will not be happy with your plan. Goodbye, Annabeth Chase. I have a feeling we'll meet again. Just remember what you see here. It is my gift to you for helping me." Thanatos said as he motioned with his hand to my surroundings.

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by a 'gift'. What gift? He didn't give me anything. But before I could say anything, everything started to go blurry and the scene faded away.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I heard someone call my name. It sounded so familiar. I searched my memory, which seemed all fuzzy. Percy! Oh gods,

Percy! My eyes flew open, and I saw Percy staring down at me.

I coughed out some water and Percy patted my back gently.

"You okay?" He asked, clearly concerned.

I nodded my head. I scanned my surroundings. We were in a boat. An enchanted boat. And Elise was sitting alone, staring absently into the sea, an almost forlorn look on her face. She was probably giving me and Percy some alone time.

"Got the whole 'you're probably a demigod and we're taking you to camp' concept down?" I asked, my voice still a little hoarse.

"Yeah. She took it rather well. Don't know why. We're on our way back." Percy shrugged. I hesitated to tell Percy what I saw, but I decided to anyway. But I omitted the moving pictures part. I had a feeling it was to be kept privet. At the end, Percy asked me if I had hit my head too hard.

"Are you mad?! Why did you swear on River Styx?!" He half yelled at me. "My dad just told me to never let her near camp!" Percy continued.

Thanatos's words rang in my ears. Bring Elise to camp no matter what the cost or what Poseidon tells you.

"I know. But we have to take her to camp!" I insisted.

"No! I'm not disobeying my father's direct orders!"

"Well, I'm not going against my word!"

"Take her home!"

"To Camp Half Blood!"

"NYC!"

"CHB!"

"Guys, stop arguing over me. Seriously, we can just go to both places. I assume we're gonna stay at camp for a long time, so let's go home, grab our stuff, then go the camp." Elise finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Let's take a vote, shall we?" I asked.

"My plan." I raised up my hand.

"Elise's plan." Elise raised up her hand.

"Percy's plan" He raised up his hand.

"Look, I say we just head over to Camp. I mean, how bad can just going there be?" Elise tried patronizing both of us.

"Come on, Percy. Steer the boat." Elise tried to coax him.

"Fine. But if my dad kills me, I'm blaming you." Percy agreed grudgingly. He commanded the boat to steer to Camp Half Blood.

"I'll give you girl some alone time to do your whatever girly talk you do. Annabeth, tell her about those girl stuffon quests and stuff like that." Percy announced and went to the other end of the boat, grumbling about being bullied by girls and whatnot.

He can grumble all he wants, but I'm not complaining about the alone time. Time to chat with Elise, see if I can get anything out of her that would make what Thanatos told me make sense. I have a feeling her past held the key to this puzzle.

"So, you've never really told me anything about your past. That is, if you don't mind me asking." I said as I sat down beside Elise.

I looked at her expectantly.

"No, really, it's okay. My past's pretty simple. I was six when my dad remarried. We moved in to her house, a quaint little house in an old fashioned village. That village was too superstitious for our liking, so we moved out. I guess you know the rest." She mumbled.

She refused to meet my eye when she told her story. Somehow I had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth. I kept thinking about the scenes I had seen.

Six when her dad remarried? Wasn't that girl six when she was a flower girl at her dad's wedding?

Too superstitious for their liking? More like chased out due to superstition.

Maybe if I can dig out the past, I can find out why the gods are so interested in her. First Thanatos, then Poseidon. And a freak accident at the Empire State Building, aka. Olympus? Definately caused by the gods. Maybe if we reach camp, we'll find out her parentage, then I can solve this mystery once and for all.

Elise POV TIME SKIP SUNRISE, FIVE MINS TO CHB.

Annabeth was leaning against Percy, both of them snuggled up against each other, sleeping. while I was just staring into space. Most people call me a 'loner', but I'm not really that. They should just call me 'lonely'. I really am.

Sure, you can say that I have Percy and Annabeth by my side, but truth to be told, I feel more like an interference rather than a friend. First, they have to help me escape, then bring me to Camp, I mean, what sort of friend am I?

They don't even have time alone because I'm always there to get in the way of everything. And how could I lie to Annabeth? She trusted me. But I just can't tell the truth.

I may look happy outside, but really, I'm just a lonely girl inside. Trouble follows me everywhere. I'm a jinx.

I watched as the sun rose high into the sky, coloring it in hues of red, orange and pink.

This sunrise represents a new life for me. Percy told me all I needed to know about being a demigod. Maybe I'll belong in this world of Greek mythology. So much for just being myths, huh. What do you know. The most unlikely things can happen in life.

The boat rocked to and fro in a rhythmic pattern, and soon, sleep took over.

"Get out of our town!"

"You don't belong here, Witch!"

"Vampire! Get your blood-sucking teeth out of here!"

"Get out and never return! What you did was unforgivable, Witch!"

The angry mob held torches and pitchforks, and my house burned.

Burn, burn, burn. The orange flames licked the sides of my house, as if savoring the flavor of my defeat that came along with the destruction of my house. I was in my beautiful dress, after going on a date with my boyfriend. It was now tattered at the bottom and singed. My hair fell out of the ponytail that I painstakingly pinned up nicely with a silver pin. The mob chased me and a ran.

My feet pounded on the floor, which was covered in all sorts of things. Glass cut me here, fire burnt me there, every inch of my body hurt. The leader of the mob was the village leader. I ran blindly, my only goal was to reach the forest alive. There, I could hide in my secret hideout, and only he knew where it was. He won't betray me, would he?

Suddenly, my foot snagged onto something and Iost my balance. I fell onto the ground, and I heard something snap. My ankle.

I scrambled to my feet but my ankle gave way and I fell to the ground again. The mob advanced and that was when my dream ended.

Someone's screaming woke me up. It was only when I felt cool hands grip my shoulders when I realised the screaming came from me.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright. Everything's fine."

I saw Annabeth's grey eyes stare into my brown ones and slowly, my breathing rate slowed down. I buried my face into her hair and took in her scent. Honey lemon, just like home. Mom used to hug me when times were difficult, and her cool hands would grip my shoulders gently but firmly. For one moment, Annabeth was my mother. But, that moment was gone as soon as it came. The boat started rocking to and fro violently. I realised something was wrong.

So far, everything was smooth. Too smooth. Poseidon didn't want me to reach Camp, so why didn't he stop us? We are in his domain. He has the power to stop us, so why didn't he? Why only now, when we're so close to camp? That was the least of my problems. Next thing I knew, a huge wave slammed into me, capsizing the boat and sending me flying backwards.

Salt water filled my mouth and stung my eyes, chocking me and rendering me blind. I tried to scream for help, but water kept filling my mouth. All I could make was a gurgling sound. Another wave crashed into me, and I was pushed back. I coughed out some water and took a huge, shuddering breath. The sea was calm now. I peddled myself forward as fast as I could. Way in front of me was Percy, who was grabbing on to Annabeth. They made it safely to the shore. I kept peddling and was about to reach the sea bed. I was safe! Safe! At long last, dear, sweet land. I was safe!

But a little premonition at the back of my neck told me otherwise.

I turned around and saw one of the biggest swordfish I have ever seen. No, scratch that. It was the biggest swordfish I have ever seen. It had to be at least six feet long. And it was heading towards me, head on. Or more exactly, sword on. I could feel little, tiny fishes swimming all around me, brushing my toes and circling all around my body, preventing me from swimming to shore.

I could see the swordfish come closer, and the sharp mouthpiece piercing right through my fragile little body, impaling my stomach. I could see the blood staining the water red and my lifeless body be pushed around by the current, washed up ashore waiting for someone to find it. This was my future.

I looked back to the shore. In the distance, I could hear some sort of horn being set off. The cabin lights flickered on one by one. Slowly, more lights came on, illuminating the whole place. From where I was, Camp Half Blood looked like a beautiful city from afar. This could be my home. My home. But I would be dead by the time I reached the shore. The Poseidon would make sure of that.

The swordfish neared, and I got ready for the end. Was this how I am supposed to die? Suddenly, a tiny voice in my head said No. I couldn't die without trying to fight for my life. I won't die this way. I refuse to. I could faintly hear a soft, melodic voice in my head say,"Use what you've got, child. You must make to Camp."

The swordfish neared. I tried to scream, but my throat closed, forcing me to make a strangled sound instead of a cry for help. Was that my godly parent? What is it that I had that could potentially save me? The swordfish came at me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

There was pain, alright. As in, not in my stomach, but right behind my eyes, and it slowly spread towards my neck, down to my chest, to my fingers and invaded every part of my body. As soon as it came, it vanished. I looked down. My midsection was perfectly fine. No blood. The fishes were gone. In fact, they were sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I could see their silhouettes as they sank to the bottom of the sea, motionless. My heart beat faster than when sitting on a roller coaster. I could feel how tired my body was, but adrenaline pumped through my veins, keeping me awake.

There was only one thing in my mind. Get out of the water now. I swam desperately towards the shore, but the current was against me, pushing me back from the shore. It didn't feel threatening, though. It felt like...it felt like it was calling me home. It felt like Poseidon was promising me that I would be safe with him. I was torn. To go to camp, or to let the current sweep me away? Suddenly, I felt a hand grasp onto me. Percy. I looked into his eyes and knew what to choose. I let Percy lead me away to Camp Half Blood, my home.

As I lay on the beach, the last thing I saw was a man, in Bermudas, standing in the currents. Rather than looking angry, he looked a little hurt. In a second, he disappeared. I tried to remember where I had seen him before, but by then, I had given in to exhaustion.

Annabeth POV

"This child is quite the extraordinary child. But I suppose all demigods are like that." Chiron sighed after hearing my story. We were at the big house, discussing Elise.

"She is not a demigod!" Percy repeated for the hundredth time.

"Are you sure, my boy?" Chiron asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've seen her parents. Both not gods, okay?" Percy was starting to sound annoyed.

"Were any of her parents by chance demigods?" Chiron asked. Why didn't I think about that? Maybe her dad was Thanatos's kid or something. Surprisingly, out of all the gods, minor and major, Thanatos was one of the most caring one of all. All his kids reached camp by ten, got claimed at most three days later and at fifteen he would force Chiron to give them a chance to lead a quest. So far most of the Thanatos kids that I knew of were under twenty, but it was a possibility.

"I don't know about her dad, but her step-mom's definately mortal. One hundred

percent."

"Step-mom?!" Chiron was about to lose his temper with Percy. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Yeah, well, her mom's not her godly parent, that's for sure. An Athena kid would never have brown eyes, an Aphrodite kid would never look like her and a Demeter kid would never let a cactus die in her care." Percy slowly ticked off every one of the female gods.

"She could be an exception." Chiron argued.

"No way." Percy shot back.

"Look, why don't we just wait for her parent to claim her? I mean, what's the point of trying to determine her parentage now?" I asked. And I thought Chiron was mo mature than that.

"Annabeth's right. We'll find out soon." Percy sighed.

"I've never heard of a demigod who can make fish disappear at will, though. You say the fish just vanished from sight?" Chiron asked, perplexed.

"I told you already, she's not a demigod!" Percy whined.

I shook my head, exiting the big house. I needed some fresh air. It was only a few hours after we reached camp. Some time alone would be nice. I went to fireworks beach.

The wind whipped my hair around my face, and the waves splashed and lapped against the shore, consuming half the beach. Poseidon was not happy today, and it was to be expected.

It's probably unwise to even go near the beach, but hey, I feel relaxed when near it. It feels like Percy's right here next to me.

I started pacing along the shoreline while thinking about the recent events. Poseidon is one of the, well, nicer gods. If he's so desperate as to attack Elise just so she does not reach Camp, he must have his reasons. And why didn't he attack earlier? If he'd really wanted Elise dead, why didn't he attack her in the middle of the ocean where we couldn't swim for help? Realization hit me. His son was on that boat. Of course he didn't want to put Percy in any sort of danger. The attack was a calculated attack. It was planned. So if Poseidon didn't do in a momentarily fit of passion, there must be a logical reasoning to it. Just what is his reasoning?

"Ouch!" My train of thoughts was broken when a sharp pain jabbed the sole of my foot. I looked down, annoyed. Must be some glass shards from the liquor bottles at those Apollo kid's frequent parties.

But, when I looked down, I was shocked. It was a sharp piece of stone. I frowned and picked it up to examine it. Just then, a huge wave came crashing in, bringing in more pieces of the same type of stone, but this time, much, much bigger.

I looked at those pieces closely and realised these rocks weren't just random formations. In my head, I tried putting the pieces together. Maybe it was some sort of ancient statue? No, it wasn't. A piece of gold caught my eye. I picked it up and saw a trident printed on one side. The symbol of Poseidon. He was trying to tell me something, I was sure of that. But what has he got to tell me?

The pieces clicked in my mind. No, it wasn't an ancient statue. A cold blast of wind hit me and I shivered. It wasn't because of the cold. It was because the stone pieces was a fish. A swordfish.

Elise didn't make the fish disappear, she turned it to stone.

**Hello people! **

**Okay, if you think this story's so bad to the point you have no comment, at least help me out here, okay? **

**Which one is your favourite? **

**1) X-Factor**

**2) Briton/USA's got talent**

**3) American Idol**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about, or hate all, just pick one with the coolest name. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya my loyal readers! How you all doing? Fine? Okay, that was weird. So to celebrate the new year for all my American readers,I decided to give you all a super long chapter! 4000 words plus. **

**Okay, time for the moment of truth...time for the FCSFTIDTMBIA awards! Is anyone clapping? No one? Well I'm clapping my hands now... So, I had so many reviews from so many people that I was jumping and screaming(my mom thought I went mad or that there was a cockroach in the room) in joy, so since I'm in a good mood, which is quite often, thankfully, I'm going to give every single one of you awards each! **

**The MLFEILYYATB(Most Loyal Fan I Love You You Are The Best)award : craznerdgirl! Or Kara. Whichever one you prefer more :) **

**Personal letter to you:**

**Oh my gods, please don't die! You're my first official fan(I think)! I showed my friend your story and she was like screaming,"I know it! This is your story! Oh my god, It's just like you to write something this awesome!" **

**But she didn't log in to her account, so she didn't review:( I'll help her review though!**

**Thank you for sticking with me from chapter one till now! For that I'm grateful! And I don't think you're a creepy fangirl... I think you're an awesome fangirl!**

**Signed,**

** .purple (BYP)**

**The PTSMSWTMP(Person That Shared My Story With The Most People)award : Divide By Zero! **

**Hey! I'm sorry I killed off Thalia and Hazel. Needed to, though. Thalia's one of my fav characters too, so I gave her a huge part in this story...but she's dead. I promise you, though, she does play a part in my story! I'll do her POV soon, if I can fit it in. **

**And I'm glad you thought the disclaimers were funny! **

**The LAMACTNMMC(Longest And Most Awesome Comment That Nearly Made Me Cry)award : PercabethForever211/Cassie**

**Haha, I'm not the daughter of a writing goddess, but I _am_ a daughter of Hades! Just Kidding. My dad's awesome, but he's not an ancient Greek God, though that'll be cool if he was one...**

**I totally agree with your penname and that Perchal is utterly HORRIBLE! No chemistry between them AT ALL! But I'm okay with Rachel, I guess. Her middle name's my name:) And I'll go check out your page right after I post this chapter.**

**MFAAPP(Most Fantastically Awesomly Awesome Profile Pic)award : She Who Arranges the Stars**

**You like that painting too? Awesome! It's Starry Starry Night by Vincent Van Gough, right? Or at least that's what it looks like to me. And I think I've seen your name somewhere before...just can't remember where. **

**The NTIFWPA(Name That I Found Way Past Awesome)award : FinWasHere**

**Hiya Fin! Love your penname! Glad you took time to read my story and I'm glad you like it!**

**Sooo, did I miss anyone? No? Good. I'll put the disclaimers at the bottom. BTW, after all of you guys read this, can you please give me some opinions and answer my questions at the bottom of the page? Thanks, and as usual, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Elise POV

I woke up with a killer headache. As in, like, one that was worse than Zeus's famous headache where his head had to be chopped into half. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Oops. Shouldn't have said that. I mean, thought that. I took a moment to clear my head and wait for my vision to stop being blurry and the back of my eyes to stop pounding.

"You're awake!" A pair of blue eyes stared down at me. Those blue eyes belonged to a boy who was around Percy's age, maybe a little older. I don't know, I was never really good at telling other's age. He had curly blonde hair, tan skin and soft features, with a handsome face that radiated warmth. The sight of him made my head jerk up violently. This guy looked exactly like…_him._ I felt a pinch of guilt in my chest. _You were the one who abandoned him, he should be mad at you, _a soft voice whispered in my head. I shook my head, trying to forget it. The past is the past. No point thinking about it anymore.

"Wow, she sure woke up pretty quickly. Usually those newbies take a week or so, especially those minor god's kids." He muttered to himself. I was a little offended by that. I mean, come on. Do I really look _that_ fragile and weak?

"Who are you?" I demanded, but it sounded more like, "Whar choo?". Well, at least that's what it sounded like to me anyway. I cleared my throat and was about to try again, but was cut short by him.

"Here, drink this." He said as he handed me a cup of some golden liquid stuff. Ewww, oh come on, apple juice? I hate apple juice. How's apple juice gonna make me feel better? I used to love apple juice, but nowadays, all it did was to remind me of _him_.

"I hate apple juice. How's this gonna make me feel better? It'll make me feel worse." I said flatly. I know I was being rude, but this place was full of stuff that reminded me of _him_, and it didn't do my mood good.

"Just drink it. You'll feel better, trust me." The guy said earnestly, his blue eyes locking onto my brown ones. I took a leap of faith and sipped some of the apple juice. Apparently, it wasn't apple juice. It tasted more like a bowl of nice, hot, steamy noodles. I know, I know, that sound crazy. Maybe this is the nectar that Percy told me about. He said it tasted like cookies, but that's nonsense. This tasted just like my mom's signature dish. Not really, but I still loved it anyway. I downed the whole thing in one go. I stared at the glass, and decided this place was really horrible. This place reeks of my past, which I'm doing my best to forget.

"Who are you?" I asked again, but this time in a nicer tone.

"Will. Will Solace. Son of Apollo." He said.

"Oh, okay. I'm Elise. Nice to meet you." I went through the protocol. It was a routine. Mom always told me to be polite. I swallowed a silent sob when I remembered that she was gone. Nada. Dead.

"I know who you are. Elise Jackson. Percy's younger sister." Will said rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Okay. Are you the only one who knows?" I asked, praying that only Will Solace knew who I was.

"Ummm, yeah, about that, I don't really know. He told me to take extra care of you and make sure you didn't die or anything like that… but I really don't know if he told anyone else. Sorry 'bout that." He scratched his head sheepishly, blushing tomato red.

"It's okay. Well, just don't tell anyone." I nearly begged him. In fact, I would've got to my knees and begged him if I had to.

"Why?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Because I don't want to be known as 'Percy's little sister'. I don't want to live in Percy's shadow, always trying to be better, but not being able to. I want to be my own person, and not always trying to fit into the qualities of what other's think Percy's little sister should be. I know that sounds selfish, but…" I trailed off, hoping that he would agree. It was selfish, but I didn't want to be _the _Percy Jackson's little sister. Besides, I'm way easier to kidnap than Annabeth and I think it'll be better if the monsters don't go after me in a cheap shot at Percy.

"You're not like most people, you know? Those people would be glad that they are in your position. They would be looking out for fame and power. You're special." Will looked at me and continued, "You don't have to try to fit _my _expectations of Percy's sis. You already have."

Now it was my turn to blush and look down on the floor.

"Uhhh, thanks. I guess. You're pretty awesome yourself, you know. I mean, thanks for taking care of me and all. So…see you again sometime?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, see you around sometime. I'm going to be singing at the campfire, you coming?" Will asked.

"Yup. Definitely going." I replied.

"I'll go get Percy and Annabeth to bring you to the big house. They're at archery class right now, but I'm sure the teacher would excuse them. I would accompany you myself, or get one of my brothers to, but we're currently treating a camper with severe burns." He said apologetically.

"Oh don't bother getting Percy and Annabeth. I'll find the big house myself. I mean, how hard can it be to find a big house?" I managed a small smile. I stood up, but suddenly, a wave of pain hit me and I was off balance. I felt a warm hand grab onto me. I used Will's hand to steady myself and took a shaky step forward.

"You know what? I'll just accompany you there myself you don't look too well. I can afford to get some break time. I'm sure my brothers won't mind." Will offered.

"No, you have a camper to tend to. See you at the campfire?" I rejected him nicely. Don't get me wrong, I like Will, but I can't let him leave his job alone just to send me to the big house. That's just wrong. I bid Will goodbye and made my way out of the informatory.

Annabeth POV

TIMESKIPDINNERTIME.

"Athena Cabin, fall in!" I commanded as the whole cabin stood in a single file. Athena's cabin is known for its neatest single file, and we weren't planning to disappoint today. The line was made out of my eight siblings. Most of my sibling were murdered in the second giant war, and only two, excluding me, survived. Malcolm and his younger sister, Atty. The rest were only recently discovered and claimed, though Alex is one year older than me.

So, let me introduce my dear cabin to you. I hope I won't bore you, but it is essential that you know my cabin.

I'm sure most of you know Malcolm, my second in command. What most of you _don't _know is that he has a sister that is two years younger than him, Atty. She's blonde, like me, with curls that are way nicer than mine. Percy disagrees, but whatever. It's his job to disagree after all, with him being my boyfriend.

And there's also Alex. The basic description of Alex is his name. He's exactly like Alex Rider from the Alex Rider series that Anthony Horowitz wrote, except his surname is Grant, not Rider. I heard mother was crazy about Alex Rider at one point of time, so maybe that's when Alex was born. And he even has a girlfriend named Sabrina from the Nike Cabin. Go figure.

Anyway, moving on to the next camper. Or rather, campers. Gabe and Abby Scoll. They are far by the cutest pair of four year old twins I've ever met. They're both blonde, and the ultimate pranksters of the cabin, though that doesn't stop all of my siblings, including me, from showering them with love and candy. But they're not spoilt at all, trust me.

Next, there's Annabella Catch. No, I'm not kidding, that's her real name. She the exact copy of me in terms of character, but in the looks department, she's the opposite. She's a brunette, I guess, but there's sometimes I swear that I can see red in that curly mop of brown hair. I would kill for that hair of hers. Although Malcolm's still my second in command, the next cabin councilor would probably be her.

Annabella's best friend is Melissa Lim. Also an Athena camper, but you wouldn't know it otherwise. She the exact opposite of the stereotypical Athenian Camper. Usually we're blonde, with curly hair and grey eyes, but her hair's sleek black and dead straight with only the slightest curls at the bottom. And her eyes are really, really dark brown. She hates that she's different, so she usually braids her hair to hide the fact that it's not curly. And she's also the only one among us that's not dyslexic. Lucky girl.

Lastly, there's Ginny, who's six. She's very shy, but once you get to know her, you'll find her very sweet. She's so mature, she can even give _me_ proper advice. Who knew a six year old could be so mature? Then again, she's an Athenian.

So now you know my whole cabin. Good. On with the story, then. The Athena cabin was the first to sit down, as usual, and the Poseidon was last. I smiled at Percy, who was still the solo camper in the Poseidon cabin. Poseidon sure wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to stay faithful to Amphridite.

I scanned the pavilion for Elise, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I kept meaning to talk to her about turning the fish to stone and how she could be a child of Hecate, but I didn't see her today.

We went and gave our offering and I, as usual, scraped my grapes into the fire. I never scraped cheese to my mother; she hates it. I made the mistake once and, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. I paused for a while before I added part of my brisket to the fire. I silently prayed to Poseidon, _please help me solve this mystery. And also, please don't tell my mom that I'm praying to you. Thanks._ I don't know if Poseidon heard me, but I knew my mom didn't, because I'm still alive and breathing. Once I made the mistake of praying to Poseidon and I was sent to the informatory for a whole week. I hope I'm not making a huge mistake again.

After everyone ate dinner, Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground to catch our attention.

"Hello, my dear little brats. Personally I'd rather be drunk than here in this stinkhole, but whatever. Anyway, there will be capture the flag next next week, I think. The Athena cabin currently holds the laurel, according to the Activities Director. Whoo hoo. Go cheer your little blonde airheads off. Also, we have something planned for you to commemorate the sacrifice and victory of the second war and blah blah blah. Oh, and we have a new camper, her name is, er, Elsa Jonson. Goodbye and have a nice day. Well, not really, I hope you all die." Mr D said grumply and stalked off, while all the campers dismissed themselves. I didn't see Elise anywhere near cabin eleven, so I went to do some thinking of my own.

I sat down in my empty cabin, thinking. Elise was not who she claims to be, that's for sure. Question is, who _is _she, then? Why is it essential that she can't reach camp, and why does Poseidon want me to figure it out?

I sat down and drew a mind map, hoping that it would help me at least get closer to the answer. So Thanatos wants her to reach camp, Poseidon opposes it, however both their actions are for Elise's own good. Elise could very well be related to Thanatos, due to her dark hair and eyes, but how can she be related to Poseidon? Unless he has something to hide…

Moving on to the next question. The stone fish. Only children of Hecate can turn stuff to stone, but Hecate's just a minor goddess, and though some of her children are powerful, Elise didn't strike me as one of those really powerful ones. In fact, she doesn't have that magical aura children of Hecate always have. There's something about her that seems a little…off.

What else am I missing? The story Thanatos showed me. I'm positive that the girl is Elise now. If she had a father, how could Thanatos be her godly parent? This is all so confusing. I'm a child of Athena for god's sake! How could I not be able to solve this puzzle?

I buried my head in my hands and cried out in frustration. Why couldn't I solve this? I had a feeling that the answer was right under my nose, but I just couldn't pinpoint it. I flung myself onto the bed and closed my eyes, finally caving in to exhaustion.

Elise POV

I found myself at the forest. Chiron had warned me not to go into there alone, especially if I was a newbie, but today's been hectic, and I just needed sometime to clear my head. Besides, I'll only be in there for a few minutes. When the dinner bell rings, I'll leave. I wandered into the forest, following the trail, but after a while, I decided to stray.

I was walking in a random direction when suddenly, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, but saw no one. I continued walking, and suddenly, from behind me, I heard a twig snap. I turned my head around, but again, I saw no one. I shrugged my shoulders, brushing off my unease. I'm just being paranoid.

After walking for about twenty minutes, I realized that my path was blocked by mass of vines tangled up, like a curtain. I pushed the vines away and reached a huge clearing. The clearing was huge, and it looked like a battle had been fought here. There were broken pieces of armor on the floor, bronze helmets, swords and shields, some entangled in vine, and most were already rusted. On some parts of the field, there were red blotches and some dried substance that looked suspiciously like blood. There were even fragments of bones and a skull lying on the floor.

In the centre of the field was a pile of boulders stacked on top of each other, in a shape that looked vaguely like some sort of fist. I stepped into the clearing carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. Somehow, for some weird reason, I felt obliged to be quiet, as if any noise I made would wake up something sinister that was sleeping here.

I walked towards the boulder cautiously, careful not to step on anything. I fingered my father's bronze coin nervously, and stepped towards the boulders. There were scratches all over the boulders, but there was on mark that left me intrigued. It was definitely not a stray scratch mark, it was too neat and deep to be that. What's more, I could see a faint blue, like it was originally a violent shade of cobalt, but due to neglect, it had faded to a dull, muted blue. I touched it gently, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Nothing happened.

But just when I was about to remove my hand, the boulder started vibrating and the mark started glowing, turning brighter and brighter. I tried pulling my hand away, but realized I was stuck. That was when I started to panic.

My heart pounded in my chest, and I tried desperately to yank my hand away, but to no avail. I should've just stayed out of the forest! Now look at the mess I've dragged myself into. Before I could figure out anything, I realized I was falling into a pit.

I landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hello?" I called out, and was greeted by silence.

"Anyone here?" My voice echoed round the pit. However, after taking a few steps forward, I realized it was some sort of corridor, not a pit.

I took a few steps forward and my foot hit something. I looked down and saw a skull grinning back at me. My eyes widened and I let out an ear-piercing scream. I kicked the skull aside and fought to keep my tears at bay. I was breathing harshly, and my heart was pounding violently in my chest. This place was seriously giving me the creeps.

I took a closer look at my surroundings, and realized that though there were some armor and bones lying around, but there was only one complete set of bones still intact. The skeleton's hand was still clutching a sword and in its other hand was what looked like a coin. Something made me want to pick up that coin. Call it instinct or intuition, but I just had to pry the coin out of the skeleton's hand.

I tried every way I could think of to get the coin out of the skeleton's hand. Tried pulling its fingers apart, tried plucking the coin from its hand, and I even tried tickling its ribs so that it would laugh and let go of the coin. Apparently skeletons aren't ticklish. Eventually, I got sick of trying to do it the easy way, so I just grabbed the sword from the other hand and chopped off the fingers one by one and grabbed the coin from its palm. That was easy.

I looked at the coin closely. This coin was exactly like my father's coin, except that the designs were different. The designs were still in the same style, though. Ancient and Greek. My father's coin had the word Ποσειδώνας carved in Greek, and this other coin had Αθήνα carved in Greek on the coin. I shoved both of the coins into my pocket and turned around, expecting to find the exit. I did find the exit, but what I didn't expect to find was two monsters blocking it.

Percy POV

"Annabeth! Wake up!" I dashed into Annabeth's cabin and shook her awake.

"Shut up, seaweed brain." She groaned and slapped me on the cheek, muttering something about not getting her beauty sleep.

"Annabeth! This is serious! Wake up!" I yelled. Actually, there was nothing serious going on, but I just wanted to hang out with her today. It was a weekend after all.

"What? And keep the volume down. You're going to wake up everyone." She groaned and flipped over, her butt facing me.

"Annabeth, I mistook your designs for scrap paper and tossed them into your paper shredder…" I knew this would for sure wake her up good.

"WHAT DID YOU DO AGAIN, PERSEUS JACKSON?!" Annbeth jolted up and yelled, rage apparent on her face. To tell you the truth, I was starting to get a little scared.

"Ummm, nothing?" I said nervously and laughed weakly, scratching my hair. I tried making it neater and smoothening it down. If I'm going to die now, I better look presentable while dying.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT DID YOU DO AGAIN?" Annabeth raised her voice louder than before, if that was even possible. By now her whole cabin was awake, and staring at us.

"Yeah…you see, I was…ummm" I tried explaining to her, but she cut me short.

"Do you feel like dying a horrible death, Percy?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes and got ready for the kill. Gods, she looks so cute when she acting all serious…wait Percy! She's gonna kill you and all you can think of is how cute she is?!

"Wait…it was a prank wasn't it?" Annabeth looked at the paper shredder, realizing that it was empty and not even plugged in.

"No, it wasn't really a prank. It was the only way to get you awake…er…oh! Because there's an emergency!" I lied.

"Oh, so what is the emergency, may I ask?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. I contemplated telling her that I turned Chiron into a duck, but decided against it. I quickly thought of an emergency that Annabeth won't kill me for. Ahha! I got it! I'm such a genius sometimes.

"Elise is missing!" I lied again. Wow, the old saying one lie leads to another is really true!

"What?! Why did she go missing? Where is she? How did she go missing?" Annabeth screamed again.

"Geez, stop screaming, will you? You haven't even known Elise for a week and you're acting like I'm the one going missing. Calm down, okay?" I put a hand on her shoulder, hoping and praying that she won't try to kill me again when she found out that I was lying.

"Of course I care!" Annabeth scoffed.

"Elise's is your sister and I want to be on good terms with her since she's going to be my sister-in-law…" Annabeth faltered when she realized what she had just said.

"Anniebweath, you're engaged to Percy? Awww, that's so sweet!" One of Annabeth's siblings jumped down from the bunk bed and hugged Annabeth's waist, looking all innocent and sweet. She looked about five, with angel curls, strawberry blonde hair and missing two front teeth.

"No I'm not!" Annabeth protested, but no one listened to her. By now Annabeth was blushing tomato red, and I'm sure I was too.

"Oh, Anniebweath! Leme see your engagement wing!" The identical male version of the five year old cute little girl jumped down from the same bunk bed and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Wait, what wing?" I asked, a little blured off.

"You know, that little circle thingie that a guy gives a girl when he really loves her?" The little boy looked up at me innocently.

"Oh, well, about that. I'm not really engaged to Annabeth yet, so yeah." I said, feeling a little awkward.

"Can I be your wing boy?" He asked.

"But I'm not getting married to Annabeth!" I nearly screamed at him.

"But she loves you a lot!" He said earnestly, nodding his head.

"Yeah, well, I love her too, but I can't marry her now!" I said, exasperated.

"I quote from her diary, 'I can't imagine how impossibly hot Percy is. Ever since the first quest, I think I've had this little crush on him-"

"Shut up Gabe!" Annabeth yelled at the little blonde as she lunged at him, using her hand to cover his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Oh, so that one's called Gabe. Thought he was called 'big-mouth' or something along the lines of that.

Annabeth took me by my hand and dragged me out of there quickly. She was blushing fiercely, but after a while, her face became stone-hard again.

"So, what's the emergency?" Annabeth asked after an awkward silence.

"Percy, Annabeth! Did you see Elise today? I didn't give her a tour of camp yesterday, and I was thinking you two could help me." Chiron trotted over. Wheew, saved by the half man half horse.

"Sure, Chiron." Annabeth agreed readily.

"Let's go find Elise, shall we? I'm sure we won't find her in the Hermes cabin." Annabeth said nonchalantly. Oh dang. I'm about to be dead meat.

TIMESKIP A FEW HOURS LATER…

"I don't see her. We've searched everywhere. I still can't find her. You weren't lying when you said that she was missing." Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah, sure I wan't." I muttered.

"We've searched the larva rock wall, the cabins, the dining hall, the beach, the lake, the big house. Where _is_ she?" Annabeth bit her lip in frustration.

"We didn't search the woods." I supplied helpfully.

"It'll take us days to find her if she's in the woods! And by then, she might be monster food!"

"Then let's start now. Faster we find her the better."

"Okay then. Race you!" Annabeth yelled, dashing off.

"No fair, wise girl!" I complained as I took off at her heels.

When I reached the forest, I was panting and wheezing.

"Come on seaweed brain! What are you waiting for?" Annabeth grabbed my hand and we walked along the trail, hoping to spot my sister along the way. After walking for a while, Annabeth suddenly stopped and looked closely at the ground.

"Look, Percy!" She hissed. I stared at the mud.

"I don't see anything."

"Foot prints!" Annabeth hissed again.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Don't you get it? There's three sets of footprints. One smaller and not as deeply imprinted as the other two. That one might belong to Elise!" Annabeth said, but she sounded more worried than excited.

"That's good news!" I exclaimed. We finally found a lead and she's not happy? Girls are so weird. I'll never understand them.

"No, it's not. That means Elise was either taken prisoner by those two giants, or she was followed." Annabeth looked at me seriously. We stared at each other silently, and as realization sank in, a look of horror slowly crossed our faces.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream shattered the silence. Annabeth gave me a look.

"It might not be her," I argued, but the next thing we heard proved me wrong.

"Help! Somebody! Percy! Annabeth!" That was definitely Elise. No arguing about that. A feeling of dread wormed my way into my heart as me and Annabeth sprinted off into the forest, following the trail, hoping in our hearts that we weren't too late to save her.

**Disclaimer time!**

**So, some of you are quite unhappy at me for killing Thalia... So I decided to bring Thalia back from the dead to say hi and do the disclaimers. In fact, she's doing a duet with Jason Grace! Let's welcome them, shall we? **

**Me: Are you going to do the disclaimers now? **

**Jason: No. I hate you. **

**Thalia: Yeah. No one likes you. **

**Me: What?! Why? **

**Jason: You killed my sister!**

**Thalia: You killed me!**

**Me: Whatever. Just do the disclaimers. Oh, and while you're at it, make sure it's funny. The audience loves that. **

**Thalia: OK. I'll make it as boring as possible. **

**Me: You sure you want to be so stubborn?**

**Thalia: Yes! **

**Me: Kay. Fine. Do as you please. **

**Pinecone Face: Wow, you aren't mad at all?**

**Me: Look at your name now, _Pinecone. _**

**Pinecone Face: What?! Change it! Now!**

**Me: Okay. **

**I Hate Green Day: Wow, thanks-wait what?!**

**Me: I don't know why you hate Green Day, personally I find them not bad. **

**Thalia: Change it back now!**

**Me: I'll change it all right. **

**I love Barbie: That's worse! I hate you even more now!**

**Me: Then do the disclaimers!**

**I love Barbie: Fine, but you have to change my name back. Deal? **

**Me: Deal. **

**Thalia: So you don't own PJO, thankfully. **

**Me: Ya, whatever. Hey, where's Jason? **

**Jason: HELLLLLLLLP MEEEEEE! I'M BEING CHASED BY MONSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTERSSSS SSSSSSSSS!**

**Thalia: Gotta jet. Nice doing business with you, Me. **

**Me: You too. See you in a few more chapters?**

**Thalia: You can count on it. **

**Me: 1...2...3...4...**

**Thalia: It's just a figure of speech!**

**Me: I know. I was just counting how many drawing I have pinned up on my wall. **

**Thalia: Oh. That was random. Bye!**

**Me: Bye! But not to you, dear reader! Still have some questions you need to answer!**

**The same old voting question. Which one is your favourite? **

**1) X-Factor**

**2)America/Briton's got Talent**

**3)American Idol**

**So far here's the results :**

**X-Factor : 2**

**America/Briton's got Talent : 0**

**American Idol : 1**

**BTW, folks, this question has a reason, if you vote, you help me continue my story! Okay, now I sound like I'm running for president or something. :)**

**Next question. THIS ONE VERY IMPORTANT. **

**Do you think I should pair up my OC with Will Solace or her Ex(another OC) **

**Peace out! **

**Oh, and here's a bonus chapter. Parody of PJO!**

**I advice you read the book one more time from cover to cover. **

Half boy

Half god

ALL HERO

Penguin books

PRISSY JACKSON

AND THE

DOUGHNUT THIEF

.yello(bpy) is an award-winning author that has won zero awards for all of her works. Don't even get me started on why she calls herself an award-winning author. For the past fifteen years, she has been teaching at middle schools in some rural area near to where we call, 'the middle of nowhere'. Again, don't ask me how she can be teaching for fifteen years if she's not even fifteen, let alone old enough to work. She has no personal life or whatsoever.

Praise for the Prissy Jackson series: (Wow, I'm surprised there's any.)

'One of the worst books of the year...vastly boring'-dependent

'A horrible imitation of the Percy Jackson series. BPY takes the tale we all love and puts the cobwebs back in.'-Ian Cauliflower, author of Artemis Foul

'Not funny, not exciting, and not interesting... Horrible.'-The Space and Times

'Unputdownable, mainly because some idiot super-glued my hands to this freaking book!'-Guy who wished his hands were not glued to a horrible book.

'It's Car A and Car B meeting on a highway-disastrous." Saturday times.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harlooowwww dear readers! That's how my friends say hi in text language. So, I'm sosososososo sorry for not posting for sosososososo long! But I had some really pressing issues that needed to be solved. I'm so sorry! And my mood was on the down side, so my chapter is very very very depressing. Just wanted to let you guys know... :( **

**Okay, lemme see. Hmmm, what's first? Oh! The FCSFTIDTMBIA Awards! *Drumroll* *Insert the 'dun dun dun duuuunnn' music here* *insert clapping and cheering here* *insert-oh nevermind. I'm pushing too far aren't I?" Anyway...the award goes to KARA! LOL Your mom's so funny. Whose sister? Hey Stone Sister. Hey...that can be a cheer...JK. **

**And also divide by zero. GO TEAM NEMESIS! I LOVE YA!**

**Anyways... For the disclaimers, let's invite someone we all hate! Octavion! Oh my gods...I swear, this is the fifth time I'm typing this...**

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!***

**Octavion: Shut up! **

***BOOOOOOOOOOING stops***

**Me: Now, usually I would end this disclaimer thing in a jiffy, but I have a pressing question to ask you. **

**Oct: What? And would you please hurry up? I have to be at my POW war camp to torture more stuff dolls. **

**Me: WHAT?! YOU TORTURING STUFF ANIMALS?! WHEN DID YOU GO TO WAR ON THEM?! **

**Oct: Ever since I, like, raided every toy store, went in and killed every toy animal I see.**

**Me: How could you do that?!**

**Oct: They were conspiring against me. **

**Me: No surprise. **

**Oct: First, I asked what is the most obvious truth. **

**Me: Lemmie guess, they said Percabeth in awesome?**

**Oct: Guess what?**

**Me: Already guessed, you dwit.**

**Oct: All three Beanie Boos told me this, _Octavion and his petty Roman goons are total dimwits. And not to mention Percy is totally awesome. _**

**Me: Well, that works too.**

**Oct: That's why I went to war with them. **

**Me: They were just telling the truth. **

**Oct: You agree with them?! I thought you were a fan of me...**

**Me: Everyone hates you, dude.**

**Oct: Oh really? *Raising one skeptical eyebrow***

**Me: You have lots of hate letters. One of them goes like this, _Dear Octavion, I hate you. Just do the disclaimers and get out._**

**Oct: That was written by you. Not counted. **

**Me: Ok. Dear lovely readers, to show Octavion how much we all hate his guts, let's all write a hate letter to him. Put your letter in the reviews! **

**Oct: And if you love me, put your love letter in the reviews too! I'm sure there'll be tons...**

**Me: Yeah, whatever. Now get out. **

**Okay, that disclaimer wasn't funny at all... Who noticed something?**

**That wasn't the disclaimer at all! :p**

**Siri: What can I do for you today?**

**Me: Siri, please do the disclaimers.**

**Siri: I do not understand what you mean by 'plush do the this glamour'. Would you like a web search for it?**

**Me: What?! No, I mean, Siri, just do the disclaimers!**

**Siri: I do not understand what you mean by 'juice do the this glamour'. Would you like a web search for it?**

**Me: NO! oh my gods, Siri. Ok, never mind. Just say I do not own Percy Jackson. **

**Siri: I do not understand what you mean by 'I do out Pierre Jackass.'. Would you like a web search for that?**

**Me: *Faint***

**Anyone had problems with Siri? Maybe I should get mine hearing aids...**

**Anyway, I'll put up Author's notes to tell you which parts to skip if squeamish. Please look out for them!**

Elise POV

"Give us the key, dear demigod, and we won't harm you!" The monster growled. I don't know what sort of monsters were they, but I'm sure not going to stick around to find out! Those bozos actually thought by blocking the exit they would prevent me from escaping! They _are _as stupid as they look.

I turned tail and ran down the corridor, the sword still I one hand and the coins jingling in my jeans pocket. I could hear my sneakers crunching on the gravel and my heart beat thudding in my ears. I could hear the monster's footsteps thudding behind me, chasing after me and hurtling curses in Ancient Greek, or at least that's what it sounds like to me.

My legs were aching, but I continued to press on. I refuse to be monster food. However, seems like lady luck, or Tyche, wasn't on my side today.

The path in front of me was blocked. Yup, it was freaking blocked! Some idiot must have blown up part of the cave with dynamite or something because the whole ceiling had crashed down, blocking my path and effectively turning me into monster food like how a hunter effectively turns a tiger into a corpse with a squeeze of the trigger.

I backed up against the wall of stone in front of me and my heart thudded in my chest wildly. Oh my gods, dear godly parent, please save me, please save me, please save me! I don't want to die yet. No thank you.

The two big fat ugly monsters, in other simple words, my death, came up to me, brandishing their swords threateningly. I looked up at them, my eyes wide with fear. Both the monsters were ugly to the extreme. They had cracked teeth, which was stained yellow and black, fat, wet lips, some tattoos gone wrong on their biceps and don't even get me started on how bad they smelled. It was like they had just bathed in some perfume experiment for Hades gone wrong. Yuck.

"Little girlie, why don't we do this the easy way? You hand over the keys and we give you a quick and painless death. We could behead you, or crush your skull, or snap your neck. Take your pick." The monster said it like he was the kindest monster in the world. Newsflash, dimwit. Killing demigods is _not _cool, and certainty _not _nice at all.

"What if I don't hand the keys over?" I asked defiantly. Actually, I had no idea what key he was talking about, or why he wanted it. Unless he wants the key to my car… Just joking. I don't even have a car. I just wanted to stall time. Maybe if I can stall enough time, Percy might be just outside thinking, _Oh, look at this nice blue little triangle thingie! Let's go touch it and get transported to a nice little cave where my little sis is currently being threatened by two ugly monsters who smells worse that Smelly Gabe and save her!_

The monster grabbed my chin and yanked me forward so that our faces were only inches apart. My lower lip was trembling slightly and alright, I'll admit, I was scared to death.

"So you want to know what happens if you don't hand the keys over? Oh, you _will_ hand the keys over. Because if you don't, we'll torture you till you do, understand?" The monster hissed. He pushed me back roughly, and I slammed onto the wall painfully, falling into a heap on the floor.

"Hand us the keys now." The monster commanded. I stood up and tried to stand tall, even though it hurt to do so.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have no key." I said with as much bravado as I could muster.

"I don't want to hurt you, girl. Don't force me to torture you. Now hand me the key!" The monster roared. Oh gods, two words for you, monster. Breath Mints.

"I don't have the key. Go look elsewhere." I tried to speak clearly, but I could hear a tint of fear in my voice. The monster must have heard it too, because now he was getting bolder and bolder.

"You want to do this the hard way, huh? Boreao, you're free to do what you need to." The monster told his partner in crime, looking at me with a wicked glint in his eye.

The other monster took out a huge wooden club and advanced towards me, cracking his knuckles and looking at me gleefully.

"Don't…don't hurt me! Or I'll…I'll kill you!" I stammered, holding out the sword I picked up earlier. To my amazement, it had turned into a bracelet. What?!

**Hello! Ok, if you're squeamish, do not fear and do not read. If you don't like blood, do not read. But there are no curse words, so yeah. Anyway, for the bolder ones, like these bold words, enjoy! Just scroll down SLOWLY, and if you see another few lines of bold stuff, it's probably another author's note. Go read it. **

I think I got bashed on the head, because the next thing I felt was a conk on the head and a sharp pain. I think I heard my skull crack. Or maybe it's just my imagination.

Before I could react, he grabbed me by my collar and lifted me high in the air. Never in my life had I felt so defenseless, so helpless. He tossed me to a corner, and I curled up in a fetal position.

I was lifted into the air again, and I found the ground rushing up towards me. I recalled the way _he _used to toss me in the air. The difference was _he _was there to catch me then. _He _wasn't here to catch me now. And I landed on the ground with a resounding thud.

I felt a sharp, acute pain in my left arm. Maybe it was because I was disorientated, maybe it was because I hit my head too hard, but when I raised my left arm, it was twisted backwards in a ninety degree angle. I gingerly touched my head. I don't know if it's just my imagination, but my forehead felt like it was in fragments.

I was flipped over roughly to face the ceiling now. Black spots danced around, like little fairy ballerinas bouncing up and down. A huge ugly face appeared in my line of vision.

"So are you willing to hand the key over now?" The monster asked. I tried to stand up, and successfully did so, but the room was spinning round and round like a merry-go-round. The floor lurched forward and backward. There's an earthquake! Either that or it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

I took a step back and leaned on the wall, using it to support myself. I inched my way to the corner just in the nick of time before my legs gave way.  
"HAND US THE KEY!" The monster yelled, his patience getting thinner and thinner. I felt tears threatening to spill, but I refused to let them. I will _not _let this monster take me down so easily.

I shook my head, not trusting my own ability to speak. The monster looked incredulous at my answer. He lumbered forward and grabbed my chin once more, this time only rougher.

"Did you just refuse? You still want to soldier on, do you? Let's see if you dare refuse again once Boreao! Make sure she regrets it!" The monster said, malice dripping from his voice. He threw me down on the floor, and I felt like I had been stripped of all my dignity, being tossed around by these two monsters like their ragdoll plaything. Boreao lumbered up to me, and I looked at him, wondering what he was going to do to me next.

He grinned at me and unsheathed his huge sword. It was wicked sharp, with the words "Boreao" engraved on one side, with a tiny snake attached to the hilt. Yuck, who attaches _snakes_ to their weapons? A lock of their lover's hair, maybe. A _snake_? That's just Ewww.

"This will, be sweet revenge, girl. Your mother will regret her choice!" Boerao whispered into my ear, and the stink of his breath made my nose want to shrivel up and die. He smelled like he had eaten a whole dumpster or something.

"What did mom ever do to you?" I managed to utter, my voice trembling with fear. Mother's just an innocent mortal. Well, at least my step-mom is. My real mother, however, I hate her. Dad says it's not her fault that she 'had to leave us', but I still hate her.

"You really don't know who she is, do you? Too bad, you're still going to suffer." Boreao laughed wickedly and he took out his sword.

He grabbed my left arm roughly and pain shot up my arm, causing me to flinch. My eyes stung with tears but I blinked them back. No showing these guys weakness. That is what they want to see, and I'm not giving them what they want.

Boreao put his sword down and I realized that the huge sword was just to frighten me. What he took out next was scarier. It was a tiny but sharp penknife. My eyes widened when I figured out what he was going to do to me. I tried pulling my hand away, but for some reason, I couldn't move it. I used my right arm to punch Boreao in the face as hard as I could, but all it did was to anger him more.

"No no no no no!" I was hyperventilating by now. I was desperate to get my hand away from that wicked knife.

"Yes yes yes yes yes." Boreao stared at me in the eye, and I felt like I was looking at pure evil. I screamed for help. I didn't know what I was doing, or saying, I just screamed for help. I yelled for anyone to save me, but no one came. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

**Hello! Miss me? No? It's ok, people rarely miss me anyway. You can start reading now. And look out for another author's note. **

Will POV

"Hey man, why so down today?" My brother, Mark, asked. Yes, yes, I've read some of those Chaos fanfics. You guys really got the details wrong you know. I mean, come on. Mark, a son of Poseidon? Who dates Annabeth Chase? That's almost as preposterous as Mark dating, er, a daughter of Medusa! Which will never happen because Medusa doesn't have any kids. I think. He's pretty upset with those authors. Especially after he read how Percy killed him for being rude and arrogant.

"Hello? Why aren't you answering me? Come on, if this is about skipping work yesterday, I already told you, I was on a date!" Mark waved a hand in front of my face.

"You weren't on a date. Who in the world ever goes on a date to the library for a whole day without breakfast lunch and dinner? You were at the library searching for her on Yahoo People search again, weren't you?" I sighed. This girlfriend of my brother's went missing one day and he hasn't stopped searching for her ever since. I don't know the full story, heck, I don't even know that girl's name, but I know that Mark must have cared for her a lot, because it's been two years, but he hasn't stopped searching for her. Reads every newspaper and magazine every day in case her name pops up somewhere, goes to the library every second Friday of the month to look for her on Yahoo people search, even pays the Stolls to steal info from every airport in the US to check if she'd taken any one-way trip out of the country.

I know. He's obsessed.

"So? That's not your problem. That's mine." He said defensively.

"Okay okay, no need to get all defensive. But I have a gut feeling you're gonna meet her soon." I raised my hands in surrender. I really did. I don't know how, why or when, but I had a gut feeling that Mark was going to see his long-lost sweetheart soon. And usually children of Apollo's gut feelings are right. Mark just rolled his eyes and tried to keep a straight face, but I could see that he had visibly perked up.

"So, what's on your mind, bro?" He asked again.

"This newbie. Maybe I asked her out to the campfire, maybe I didn't." I muttered, feeling the heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Oooooh, someone's got a crush!" Mark sang.

"I do not! Besides, she didn't turn up anyway." I felt all depressed and down again.

"Awww, come on! What about that Caroline girl? She's pretty sweet. And remember that huge crush you had on her? I think you guys have chemistry!" Mark tried to cheer me up.

"Oh, look. There's another injured camper. Let's go tend to him." I pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"Trying to change the subject, Solace?" Mark punched my shoulder playfully, but I could tell that he wanted all the details later.

"Fine. I'll tell you later, kay? Now let's go tend to that camper. He looks like he got a dislocated arm." I grabbed Mark's arm, pulling his lazy butt off the chair to get to work. Mark smiled at me and jogged forward to help.

This is a day in a life of an Apollo Cabin Councilor.

Elise POV

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! It's me again! You know what to do now. **

I shut my eyes, forcing back my tears. I don't know what type of poison this Boreao laced his penknife with, but all I knew was that it made it hurt twenty times as much as it probably should have.

For that moment, I could feel nothing but pain. Pain pain pian pain pain. I felt like there were mini fireworks exploding down my arm, frying me alive. I was going to black out from the pain, but a sharp sting on the side of my cheek and the loud, sickening sound of Boreao's hand connecting to my face.

Boreao grinned at me like torturing me was his favourite hobby. I'm sure it was.

He threw my arm down and his brother asked me for the key again.

I ignored them. I just looked down at my limp left hand. It was twisted like a pretzel. Like a pretzel covered in red, red blood. Like Dracula wanted to eat a delicious pretzel and squeezed his favourite drink all over it. Except my left arm wasn't a pretzel. And Dracula didn't squeeze any blood on my arm.

I felt dizzy, light-headed, like I was in a dream. I felt nauseous, sick, like yesterday's breakfast was going to hurl right out. What did I eat for breakfast yesterday? I don't know. Yesterday seems so long ago.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore the warm substance running down my arm. I was going numb from pain now.

I swear I could hear hope in his voice that I would say no, just so that he could continue to see me get tortured. I held my left arm to my chest, curled up in a tight ball. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks, and I desperately tried to hide the fact that I was crying. I didn't know what key he wanted, but I wish I did. Then I would at least know what I was dying for.

I saw Boreao approaching and I curled up into a tighter ball, trembling like a leaf.

"I really don't know what key you're talking about! I'm…I'm not lying!" I stammered, my teeth chattering.

"The one in the prophecy, dimwit!" Boreao jeered at me. I tried to think of a snide remark, but pain clouded my head.

"I know you have the Poseidon key. Now hand it over! Or I will make sure this sword will be the last thing you see." Boreao's brother cut in and brandished his sword menacingly.

"I really don't know what key you're talking about!" I begged him. I don't know why I was begging for mercy. This monster had no mercy for starters.

"You _are _a tough cookie to crack," Boreao said as he ran his finger lightly along the blade of the sword, then continued, "But my dear demigod, you might want to know, I can crack _anything,_ including you."

Boreao grinned a toothy smile at me, bearing his ugly coffee-stained teeth at me.

I shook my head. I could feel my body shutting down slowly, bit by bit. My left arm felt numb. For some reason, the flesh around the cut on my left arm was turning blue. Or purple. I couldn't tell which one, mainly because there were so many spots dancing in front of my eyes.

I knew by the time the poison reached my heart, I'd be dead. A goner.

Suddenly, I felt myself lifted into the air. My vision became tinted red. I felt a dull pain in my midsection. I felt a warm sticky substance on my hand. I felt a leather bound hilt of a sword. I looked down and immediately felt sick and numb.

Boreao's sword was sticking out of my stomach. There was blood everywhere, and I think my brain just wasn't working well enough to register pain anymore. All I felt was numbness.

From then on, everything was like a movie. It was as if someone put a film over my eyes. I saw everything, but I couldn't register anything.

I saw a blonde girl and a brunette boy appearing out of nowhere. They looked familiar…who are they anyway? It's like I know them yet I don't. I racked my brains, but it just wasn't functioning properly. It was like I was someone else watching this scene. Like a movie-goer watching a movie then thinking _Where in the world have I seen this actor before…_

I saw the guy take out a pen from his pocket. It turned into a gigantic, bronze toothpick. Or a sword. I was lifted in the air by two warm hands. Mother? And then the monsters exploded into golden dust. I must be dead, and this must be Angels coming to collect my soul or something... Wow. Cool. But where are their wings? And halos? I'm confused. I'm so tired. I want to just close my eyes forever.

I was being carried out of the cave by someone. Someone kept calling my name, shaking my shoulders, but I just ignored it. I'm so tired, can't they just let me sleep?The person that was carrying me was now running. My eyes were slowly closing, but someone kept slapping my face to keep me conscious.

People immediately parted when I floated by. Or maybe they were angels. In orange T-shirts. Wearing sneakers. Without fluffy wings and golden halos. So this is what heaven looks like…interesting…

I was now fighting to stay awake. But why fight? Why can't I just rest for a while? I closed my eyes but was shaken awake again. I felt water droplets splash on my face. Did it rain in heaven? One droplet trickled into my parted lips. Salt rain?

Then I saw _him _looking down at me. I smiled. So I really was in heaven after all. Just seeing him made me happy yet afraid at the same time. I left him to die, would he ever forgive me? Not likely. So will I go to hell? Probably. I didn't get to say goodbye the last time round. Better make this second chance count.

"Sorry, sorry. Goodbye…" I didn't get to say all I wanted to say, because by then, I was out like a light. I had so much to tell him, so much to apologise for. A picture speaks a thousand words…I sure could use a couple of pictures now.

I heard my name, I heard someone scream, I think I heard someone cry. I wanted to open my eyes, see what was going on, maybe it's world war three. But I just let reality slip out of my fingers and fell into oblivion.

**Hi! So here's the Prissy Jackson thing. **

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. But since I totally have awesome powers that gives me awesome life hacks, and I also have a whole 30000000 plus fanfics written in my honor, I actually don't quite mind. But since I have to say it, meh, whatever. I hate being a half-blood.

If you're reading it cuz you think you're a half-blood, whatever. I would tell you to believe what lie your parents told you, but I have no clue as to how you would ever know that your parents are lying to you, so yeah. And let's all face it, leading a demigod life is way more awesome than leading a normal life.

If you're a normal teenager reading this, thinking this is fiction, NOT great. I really did save your sorry butt at the end, alright? I know, I'm awesome.

Anyway, I'm twelve. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yankee academy, a troubled school for idiots like Grover. I mean, geniuses.

Am I a troubled kid? No. I'm an awesome kid. Now we got that part cleared, let's move on, shall we?

Things were going great, until last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan.

Twenty-six mental nuts and two teachers sitting in a yellow bus. Actually, just so you know, there are twenty-seven people in my class. I'm not a nut. But Grover is one. I think he's eating my bag now.

I know, sounds like torture. Not really, because Mr Brunner was leading this Field trip, and he's one of the only teachers who doesn't really give a damn, so now the class is in the 'monkey mode' where all the ADHD kids climb everywhere and pull the teacher's hair while the dyslexic kids write words you don't want to see everywhere then pretend they don't know what they just wrote. I know. Blame it on the dyslexia.

I seriously hope no one would break their legs this time. Or else I have no attention. And I have detention. Lame joke not intended.

Anyway, I was determined not to break anyone's legs this time round.

All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit. She'd a kleptomaniac, with freckles and frizzy red hair. I hate her. I mean, he's so smart and kind and nice, I just hate her! Oh, I think Grover fell down. Whatever. he has some muscular disorder in his leg so he had this MC to excuse him, but I stole it so that I won't look that bad while doing PE because he's worse.

"Grover! Oh my gods, are you okay?" Nancy Bobofit bent down and helped Grover up. See what I mean? So helpful. I hate her.

Mr Brunner just sat at the museum door and told us to blow ourselves away. I think some guys took that literally... I just walked around with Grover past some really old stuff. They're, like, so old I bet if I touched it it'll crack.

Oh, I think I just heard Grover fall down-again.

And crack something.

And he's crying.

And Nancy' cheering him up by making a joke out of some naked guy on the stele. I hate Nancy Bobofit.

**I hope you guys liked it! If you don't think I should continue this Prissy Jackson thing, I won't. Takes me an extra day to do it. Just tell me in the reviews!**

**BYP. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo! I hope every one of my lovely readers is doing fine!**

**I am so sorry for not uploading sooner! Schoolwork, co-curricular activities, blah blah blah, you get the idea, right?**

**Ohhhkay… Time for the awards!**

**The FCSFTIDTMBIA Awards!**

**Yesss, is anyone excited? No? Well, I am. Anyway, here goes the awards!**

**Madin, you get an award! I love critiques. :) Keep sending me some more! I need to make my story better, desperately!**

**And Kara! **

**Ohmegods! **

**You were the only one that stood up for me when Haley Giggles flamed me! I really thank you for that. I guess it is a little discouraging to see someone flaming you, but you stood up for me! I would say a million thank yous, but, that'll be super long, and I'll never get to the end of it, so I thought of a short cut. **

**Thank You!(Times one million, because I forgot where that times sign thingie is on my keyboard…)**

**I shall now do the disclaimers by presenting you with a poem that I wrote. With the help of Apollo, so pardon me if it's horrible. It's his fault. **

**To Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Sugar is sweet, **

**So are you!**

**But the roses have withered,**

**The violets are dead,**

**The sugar bowl's empty,**

**And so is your head!**

**Now, I hope you took great offense to that, Disclaimer! I hate you. **

**Me: So are you doing the disclaimers or what?**

**Slenderman: …**

**Me: Dude! You gonna answer me?!**

**Slenderman: …**

**Me: I knew I shouldn't have invited you to do the disclaimers!**

**Slenderman: …**

**Me: Say something! God, I swear I'll be growing white hair by the time I'm done with this disclaimer!**

**Slenderman: …**

**Me: Get out!**

**Slenderman: ... … …. … … ….. …. .. …, … .. … ….. … …. … …..'. .**

**Me: What?**

**Slenderman: … . .. … ?**

**Me: What?**

**Slenderman: .'. … …. … …. .. .. .. … ….., . …. .. … … …. . **

**Me: What?**

**Slenderman: .'. ….. .. .. …, . …. …. … .. …. . …. … …. . ….. … .**

**Do you guys know what Slenderman's saying? Put your answers in the reviews later! **

**The answer's below, but don't cheat! **

***Translation from Slenderlang to English***

**1) This author does not own Percy Jackson at all, and we all thank god that she doesn't. **

**2) Can I go now?**

**3) I'm really glad you invited me to do the disclaimers, I hope to see you soon. **

**4) I'm going to go now, I have more gamers to kill. Goodbye and have a pleasant day. **

**….., .. …. … . **

**Enjoy, my dear reader. **

Elise POV

I blinked once, twice, thrice.

The light was too bright, it blinded me. I hated it.

I raised my hand to block the light. I realized I could not lift my arms. They were so heavy, too heavy to lift up. I felt like someone had tied weights to my arms.

I turned my head side to side, my neck aching and stiff. Where was I?

I could hear a fan whirring away in the distance, and once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw the room clearly for the first time.

It was bare, plain and simple. Wooden door, parquet flooring, plaster ceiling, and a small table with a vase of flowers on it. They were most peculiar, with outlandish colours and weirdly shaped leaves. There was some music playing in the background, but I didn't know the song's name.

It was sunny outside, and the scene outside the window was so surreal that I almost thought it was a painting. Almost.

There were half-man half-donkeys trotting around, there were people with Greek-style weapons and amour and I swear I saw a bunch of drunk looking people in wheelchairs doing whatever things drunk people in wheelchairs do.

But if I concentrated really hard, I think they were flickering between half-men half-ponies with paintball guns and wheelchair-bound drunkards. And they were wearing dirty T-Shirts with 'Party Ponies' written in bold. Go figure.

I closed my eyes and focused.

My name is Elise Jackson. I am sixteen.

I live in New York, I study in Goode High.

Suddenly, the memories of the past few days came rushing back into head all at once.

I remembered what Percy told me at the boat.

_"You know the greek myths? They're real. And you are a demigod." Percy looked at me seriously and said. I would've burst out laughing, but I didn't. I somehow knew this bizarre lie was, by hook or crook, the truth. _

I remembered Boreao.

_"Your mother will regret her choice!"_

I remembered Gaia.

_She placed her hand on the wall, and left a bloody palm print. I couldn't speak, partly from fear and from the pain in my cheek._

Who could forget Poseidon?

_I could almost see the sharp tip piercing through my stomach, and my blood staining the water crimson. I couldn't die like this! I just can't._

I gasped, overwhelmed by memories. I remembered seeing Mark. Was it just a hallucination? Probably just mindless dreaming.

Just then, the wooden door creaked open. I thought it was some random doctor coming in to check on me. I was caught by surprise.

I didn't know what to do, or say. I didn't know whether to just hate the fact that he's here, or savour it. I didn't know what could have made things right between us again. I didn't know many things, but boy if I did, my life would be a tad bit easier.

I would run away if I could, but I couldn't. I would do anything, _anything_, to be somewhere but here at that moment.

I tried to look down, to do anything but acknowledge that he's here. Maybe I'll suddenly wake up and realize it's all just a dream.

Because at the doorway stood _him, _the guy I've been avoiding for like, forever.

I stared at him, and tried to say something, anything, but all the words were chocked up at the back of my throat.

I could tell that he had trouble finding what to say too. What do you do when two lovers meet after one left the other to die? I don't know. I wish I knew though.

We stared at each other for god knows how long, and suddenly, The Story of Us started playing in the background.

_I've never heard silence quite this loud,_ How fitting. The silence in this room was, well, deafening. I hated it. If I could, I would walk right up to silence and punch it square in the face. But, of course I can't.

He cleared his throat and looked down, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

I looked down, and decided if nobody said anything, it would get us nowhere.

"Hey. Hi." I said, but it sounded more like a whisper. I bit my lip hard. Way to go, that was the best thing you could've said.

"So…" He trailed off.

"Yeah… How's life?" I asked again, then mentally facepalmed. What kind of stupid question is that?

"Oh, fine. Absolutely fine." He replied. The awkwardness didn't fall away, but he still walked over to casually sit on my bed.

"You're a demigod." He said calmly, as if it didn't surprise me.

"You're not surprised?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm not. After I found out what I was, I thought you might be one too. I mean dyslexia and ADHD? That's the signs of a demigod."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to bring you to camp that summer. We were supposed to be happy. Then_ that_ happened."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

I should've just stayed, I shouldn't have run. It was all my fault. I felt like someone had dug a hole into my heart, leaving a big, empty vacuum.

"I'm-" We both said that at the same time.

"You go first."

"No, ladies first."

"I'm not a lady."

"Then what are you?"

"What do you know, I'm a guy."

I swear, I could see the corners of his mouth lifting up.

Then, a doctor came in for my checkup. God, I hate the doctor.

"I should get going." He looked down and hurried off.

I was going to tell him to stop, to wait. I was going to tell him that I loved him, that I didn't mean to do it.

I was going to tell him sorry.

The words never left my mouth. He disappeared out of the room, like how he disappeared out of my life a few years ago.

The doctor was now talking about some random medical stuff, but I didn't want to listen. I just shut him out like how I shut my teacher out everyday. His voice just became an irritating yammer in the distance, far away and in another world.

I blankly stared at the door, wishing with all my heart that he would burst into the room, and tell the doctor to get out. I felt like I had just lost a part of myself again, like I had done before. Seeing him just made me feel the loss all over again.

I tried to blink back the tears and finished my sentence, even though he wasn't here to hear it.

"I'm so sorry… Mark."

Thalia POV

I hate being dead. You might think, 'Oh, you're in Elysium, what are you complaining about?'

Yeah, well, life in Elysium is so boring. Everything is so perfect here, that it becomes, er, unperfect. God Annabeth is so going to kill me if she sees how bad my grammar has become without her correcting me.

I mean, get this. I can watch Barbie on the TV, and guess what? Since everything's wonderful here, so is Barbie! Oh my gods, I hate it!

And usually, my excuse for not eating fish is that I'm allergic to seafood, which by the way I'm not really allergic to. But now since all your allergies are removed magically, there goes my excuse! And when I pop the fish into my mouth, it tastes so damn revoltingly wonderful.

Everyday, a meal is delivered at 9 a.m. , 1 p.m. and 7 p.m. sharp. I don't even get to choose what I want to eat, because everything tastes good here right? Wrong. I have no freedom here. I've been eating whatever they choose for me, mainly because it's the only food I have.

Come to think of it, what day is it today? It feels like only days had passed, but Nico tells me that days in Elysium can be years. Since I'm, well, dead, it shouldn't matter. But it does.

I stared at the open field, and all the children playing happily. Why can't I be happy like them? Maybe it's because I don't like everything fed to me in a silver spoon.

I don't feel free here. I'm a hunter, I know what's it like to live life to the fullest. The wind whipping through my hair, the smell of pine and earth, the glow of the silver moon in the dark night sky, that's what I love.

Sure, I can manipulate my surroundings to be like that, but it just doesn't feel right. It feels artificial.

The dead hunters from both wars love it here. I don't. I feel like they're not family anymore.

There is Silena, and Beckendorf, but I didn't really know them well before I died. And they're always together, which reminds me of how lonely I really am. And turns out Luke didn't make it to Elysium after all. That one right he did can never make up to the thousand wrongs he committed, I guess.

The only thing I really look forward to is Nico's visit every morning. I don't know why I suddenly like spending time with him. Maybe it's because he hates it here too. We have something in common.

He's supposed to do his check-up rounds, but since Elysium is so peaceful when we're not setting fire to cars or anything, he just spends the whole morning hanging out with me. And the good thing is that when we cause trouble, he usually doesn't report it to his father, so we go scott-free. I know. It's awesome.

People in Elysium are generally nice, with an exception of my irritating flirty neighbor. I do know a bunch of sinister-looking ghosts, but I don't mix with them. They don't even look ghostly to me. In fact, they look more solid than anything else. I have no idea why they're in here.

"Hey! Thals! Earth to Thals!" Nico yelled in my ear. I grinned.

Hmmm, agenda for Monday, dump Mentos into all of the coke bottles my irritating neighbor put outside on the lawn for his deathday party, screw it tightly and then watch it explode when he opens one bottle. Of course, the bottle might go boom before the party, but either way, his party's ruined.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Here we don't celebrate birthdays, we celebrate deathdays.

Oh, this was going to be so fun! Good thing I have Nico to spice up my life. Or afterlife. Or else I'll be bored to death, which will never happen, because I'm already dead. I wonder if there's an afterlife after the afterlife…

"Thals! You have the Mentos?" Nico snapped at me impatiently.

"Why so impatient, death breath?" I teased lightly.

"Oh come on, piney. You know my breath doesn't smell that bad." He leaned in and his breath ticked my nose. Hey, it didn't smell that bad after all. But I wrinkled my nose and pretended to gag. Can't let his ego get too big!

"You smell like you've forgotten to brush your teeth for a week straight, Nico." I teased him and nudged his shoulder.

Suddenly, I heard a whistle coming from next door. I turned my head to see my irritating neighbor staring at me. He's possibly one of the worst flirts I've ever seen. And trust me on this, I've seen a lot.

Urgh, just another reason to hate it here in Elysium.

"Thalia! Looking good today!" He winked at me, trying to look charming. Epic failure.

"So, are you coming to my deathday party?" He asked and winked at me again. Gods, he has to stop winking at me. It's getting irritating. Actually, it went way past irritating the first few hundred times.

"No, and I was never planning to go in the first place! Now get out of my sight!" I snapped and turned back to Nico. I've long learnt that here in Elysium, you can't strike people with lightning and kill or injure them. Just another thing that sucks about Elysium.

"Ahh, playing hard-to-get, huh? So, I'll see you at my party? I know you can't resist me, babe." That moron called out and I swear, even though I have my back facing him, he winked. I honestly wished I could go up to him and slap him across the face. Unfortunately, I can't slap someone here. However, I can crash a deathday party. That thought made me cheer up.

I could see with every sentence, Nico got angrier and angrier. He clenched his fist, and ground his teeth, his face red. I think I saw smoke billowing out of his ears, but I think it was just my imagination.

"She said get out of her sight!" Nico roared at him, his face red. I saw the sky in Elysium turn from a nice shade of cerulean blue to a violent shade of grey, and the people started to pace around, no longer happy. Children sat on the ground and cried like there was no tomorrow. Grass and all flora withered up and the little animals disappeared one by one. It now looked as if we were standing on the Fields of Asphodel instead.

My stupid neighbor decided to do something wise for once and disappeared. Slowly, everything turned back to normal.

"Thanks Nico. That guy was getting on my nerves." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. I could tell that he was still seething mad, but had visibly calmed down once I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get my father to throw him to the field of punishment! I'll make him suffer-"

"Nico, chill. You can't do that, but you know what we can do, right?" I asked and produced a ginormous bag full of Mentos.

Nico narrowed his eyes and said venomously, "Revenge is sweet."

I nodded my head and agreed. Revenge is so horribly sweet indeed.

**Oh hey, it's Thalia!**

**She's so horribly OOC! **

**I know, I know. You guys spare me, okay? I know you'll find her OOC, so please tell me how to make her NOT OOC. **

**And if you want to be included in this story, whether it's just a minor role or what, please state your godly parent in the reviews. You don't need to give me our name or what, 'cause I'll just derive a name using your penname. And also, give me a brief description of what you want to look like in the story. It need not be how you look like in real life. **

**If I find you interesting, I'll just PM you or tell you in the next A/N to give me more details. **

**Thanks again for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Long time no see… **

**Anyway, the Author's note will be at the back, and someone, anyone, please tell me who should do the disclaimers… **

Madin POV

"Hey Madin!" I spun around when I heard my name. I smiled faintly at Elise as she walked past m. I've only known her for a while, but I knew she was one not to judge. Either that or she was a very good actress. Never has she once given me a weird look for reading the same book over and over again, unlike some people.

"So, what's up?" She asked, smiling brightly. I'll admit, her teeth freaked me out, but if she didn't give me weird looks, then I'm obliged to not give her any either.

"Oh, nothing much. How your hand?" I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Fine. I'm excused from archery, and I'm glad. Hate that sport."

"You haven't even tried it yet!" I protested. Archery is fun!

"Oh, believe me. My mom used to love it, so she tried teaching me. And failed." I cracked a grin.

"You can't be that bad…" I tried comforting her. I was surprisingly wonderful at it, but I'm not going to rub it in her face.

"I'm just not talented in that area. You on the other hand…"

I tried denying it. I really did. After all, we have to be modest, don't we?

"Don't be modest! Anyway, I gotta go! See you at breakfast?" Elise asked.

"Bye!" I waved at her and finally made an attempt to make eye contact with her. I didn't know making eye contact with someone would be so... Weird. Is that the right word to describe it? No. I really doubt so.

The moment I took one look in Elise's eye, I felt something at the pit of my stomach. No, I did not fall in love with her, it was just a feeling. I felt like I suddenly had pins and needles all over my body. At first, it was manageable, but after five seconds or so, it became overwhelming. First, it started from my feet. It was as if I lost feeling in them, like someone was dumping freezing cold water all over my feet, causing them to go numb. I tried to move them, but couldn't move. I just couldn't move my feet. I looked down to see what was wrong. I got the shock of my life.

They were turning to stone.

Yes, my feet were turning to real, actual stone. I panicked. What is wrong with me? Why am I turning to stone? I watched in horror as stone slowly crept up my body, and I watched myself die with my very own eyes.

My heart thudded in my chest painfully, but suddenly, it stopped. That's when I knew my heart had frozen. Become stone cold, unfeeling. The cold sensation crept up my neck, and I opened my mouth to call for help, but no sound came out. Probably didn't help that my mouth was stone now.

After that, all I felt was coldness, darkness and nothing else.

Elise POV

We were getting ready for breakfast when we heard the scream.

"Cabin eleven! Fall in!" Connor Stoll had yelled.

As usual, nobody listened.

Suddenly, the worst smell possible hit my nose with such a force that I felt like someone had boxed it. I raised my head and saw a smug grin on Connor's face, a huge oxygen mask secured tightly over his nose and a skunk sitting smugly in his hand.

The skunk looked at us innocently, as if it did nothing wrong. If only that thing knew how long we'll take to get his stink out of here, maybe he won't be looking so innocent and cute anymore.

And now, you can insert the scream here.

Everyone got out of the cabin in the record timing to see what happened, but also partially because of the smell. I saw Sabrina from the Nike cabin clinging onto her boyfriend, Alex, a petrified look on her face. She looked as if Frankenstein mistook today for Halloween and asked her for candy. Gee, I wonder what could be worse than that. Maybe evil pink bunnies with crossbows? But the moment I saw it, I totally understood why she was acting this way.

It was Madin.

Madin was turned to stone. She wasn't one of those people who sprayed painted themselves gold and stood there stark naked on a pedestal along Fifth Avenue, she was really, truly, stone. She had a terrified expression on her face, one that matched Sabrina's.

A cold feeling washed over me, and I felt a pang in my chest. Madin. I didn't know her for long, but she was a nice girl. She was a bookworm, a nerd, and a fantastic archer. She was friendly, nice and never did once comment on my teeth.

Soon Chiron herded us off and the hot topic was about Madin's stone-transformation. Everyone was talking about how Medusa must have been stalking around in the camp, or how the Hecate Kids casted a spell-gone-wrong.

I offered some food to the gods and sat down. Alone. I always sat next to Madin, but because of her little, er, episode where she turned to stone, I had to sit alone. I pushed my food around, and each time I thought about Madin, I lost what little bit I had of my appetite. I pushed my food away and walked off, ignoring the nymphs as they clicked their tongues disapprovingly at me for wasting food.

I could hear people whispering rumors about Medusa, and how she was lurking around in the Camp. Just the thought of that made me shudder. Then, a thought struck me. Madin was still in roughly the same position where I last saw her. That means right after I left, Medusa came. I suddenly felt sick and rushed back to the cabin.

One more second and what happened to Madin could have happened to me.

Annabeth POV

I took one look at Madin. Turned to stone, allegedly by Medusa. I didn't believe it, though. For one, I've seen statues in Medusa's Garden Emporium. Yes, the people's clothes were turned to stone as well, but not the objects they carry. Like the little girl with the basket? Yeah, her basket was still a basket.

Madin, however, was holding a book, and her book was stone too. Weirdly enough, a small patch of grass had been turned to stone as well. Could Medusa have done that? I really doubt so.

I remembered that day at the beach. Hadn't Elise turned the fish to stone? It's a possibility that she turned Madin to stone too. Maybe it was just an accident, I don't know. But I'm sure as Hades having my doubts about 'Percy's Little Sister'. Something tells me she was more than just that.

Percy POV

"Annabeth, that's stupid. As in, really?" I looked at Annabeth incredulously. I mean, come on. Elise, tuning Madin to stone?

"Percy, I'm not kidding! Just hear me out, okay?" She pleaded. I shook my head. No way Elise would, or could, do such a thing.

"I'm telling you! She did! I swear!" Annabeth insisted.

"Annabeth, so maybe Elise isn't as nice as she seems. Fine. But even if she wanted to, there's no way in Hades she could turn Madin to stone." I reasoned with Annabeth.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! She must be Medusa in disguise or some powerful freak of Hecate!" Annabeth screamed in frustration as if I was the one talking utter nonsense.

"What Medusa in disguise?" Elise suddenly pushed the door open and entered. Annabeth quickly shut her mouth and I immediately thought of an excuse.

"Umm, we were just talking about how Medusa was in disguise!" I said a little too cheerily. I instantly touched my nose to see if it had grown longer. I mean, if Pinocchio's nose grew longer as he lied, my nose might just do that too. Especially after I found out that Pinocchio was real and he was a poor demigod who was cursed by Athena.

"Oh. How nice." Elise looked at us and smiled faintly. I prayed that she had not overheard our conversation. If she did, that would be disaster. I smiled faintly back, feeling a little guilty now. I looked at the girl in front of me. Could she be Medusa in disguise?

If she was, I could've been killed so many times. I could've died ten-thousand times over without even knowing that I was in danger. Just the very thought sent my world rocking.

"Yeah, I need to go. See you later." Elise went off and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Annabeth, see? She's totally innocent. We would've been turned to stone if she was really Medusa." I looked at Annabeth and could see it in her eyes. Even she knew that this wasn't an argument that she could win.

"Fine. But when you come crying to me, I get to say I told you so. Deal?"

"Deal."

The dinner bell sounded. Time to go for dinner. As I left the cabin, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen. Maybe it was something good, maybe it was bad, but I definitely could feel the static in the air.

**Ahahaha, you can now kill me for giving you such a crappy chapter… **

**I had so many problems while writing this chapter… Like personal problems, school problems and of course, I've never really been turned to stone before, nor has anyone really described it to me, so I sat there, cracking my brains as to how poor Madin should have been stonefyied. I know. There's no such word. **

**Oh yeah, I have a blog, where I posted some stuff regarding this fanfic, go check it out! I think the link's on my profile… If it's not, PM me or something, I'll put it up! Anyway, the disclaimers! **

**This few chapters, I'm gonna do a special disclaimer series. Enjoy!**

**Announcer: WELCOME TO THE… BBMBGOATIFC!**

**Audience: What?**

**Announcer: Biggest, Baddest, Meanest Bad Guys Of All Time In Fanfiction Convention**

**Audience: ?**

**Announcer: Here, we sort of invite all the antagonist in all sorts of popular stories to write on fanfic and bash them up. **

**Audience: Ok, can. **

**Announcer: Let's give it up for R.E.D!**

***Prachel lovers start cheering* **

***Percabeth lovers start throwing potatoes* **

***Percabeth lover throws potato, misses, hits me and I fall into a drain***

**Me: Shut up! Oww, I thought that drain had drain covers? **

**in: Nope. I don't. **

**Me: I wasn't talking to you. Shut up. **

**Drain: Okay. **

**Rachel: Why am I here again? **

**Me: Like, I've read so many of those fanfics where you try to steal Percy from Annabeth after a ten year trip to Egypt or England or some Lalaland. I pity you. That's why you're here. **

**Rachel: I know. And if they want to write about me, even if it's in a bad way, at least use decent grammar! **

**Me: Mhmm. This is so gonna offend someone. **

**Rachel: What needs to be said should be said. **

**Me: Agreed. Also, I don't like that they've made you so…**

**Rachel: B**chy? **

**Me: Yeah. And sl*tty.**

**Rachel: Urgh, I know! It sort of hurts my feelings, you know. Why do all those fangirls have to use ME of all people? **

**Me: Maybe Cause you're the easiest to use?**

**Rachel: Yeah… **

**Me: I honestly don't mind the whole concept of 'Some girl takes Percy away from Annabeth but they get together again'…**

**Rachel: I thought you were on my side?!**

**Me: Wait! Hear me out! **

**Rachel: Okay…**

**Me: BUT, they should stop twisting your character into the stereotypical bimbo/mean girl. That's not you. **

**Rachel: They'll still keep on writing those Korean-Drama imitations, though.**

**Me: Haha, good one. Yeah, but if you're reading this and you are planning to write one of those stories… WAIT!**

**You: ?**

**Me: Please, create another character. Don't use Rachel. And if you write a story like that without Rachel as the antagonist and with good grammar… PM me. I ****_will_**** read it, I ****_will _****review it. So long as it fits these three conditions:**

**1) Decent grammar**

**2) No Rachel as the antagonist**

**3) Luke DOES NOT come back to life as a good character. I hate him. **

**Rachel: Yup. She will read it. And review. Swear on the styx. *Cue thunder***

**Me: Okay, That's all for today. What do you have to do now?**

**Rachel: She doesn't own PJO, and tune in next time for more of BBMBGOATIFC! **

**Me: Who do you think I should do next? Who do you think is the biggest bad guy of all PJO history? Leave it in the reviews! Thanks! **

**Haha, you didn't think I forgot the FCSFTIDTMBIA Awards did you? **

**It goes to…**

**EVERYONE! **

**Yes, that's right. Everyone who reviewed! *Throws confetti around, blasts Party Rock Anthem, strangers start coming out to dance and party* **

**Ok, can. That's enough. **

**Now, in the reviews, I want you to give some constructive criticism! Like, maybe, 'This character is too OOC' or 'The story line doesn't make sense' or 'There are a lot of plot holes' or 'Annabeth is too dumb here. She should be smarter' or 'This story is moving too slowly'. After that, tell me how to improve and what I should do. **

**Best review will get the FCSFTIDtMBIA Awards! See you then! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! How is everyone doing? So maybe some people don't like long Author's Notes, so everything will now be at the bottom! I'm not too sure about you, but personally I found this chapter one of my worst. Even worse than the previous one… Okay, I'm just going to shut up now. Enjoy! **

Percy POV

I could feel it.

It was unsettling, like death was hanging above our heads. Maybe it was just me, but I could tell that Chiron was disturbed too, though he did a great job of not letting it show. There was some sort of eerie presence in the dining hall. I just couldn't explain how I knew. You could call it the sixth sense, or premonition, but I just knew there's just someone, or some_thing_,out there.

Everything was going on as usual, though. The Hermes kids were trying to shove straws into Conner's mouth (Something about wanting to break the Guinness's World Record for Most Straws In Mouth category), the Ares kids were practicing their war cries while insulting the Athena cabin for winning the laurel for Capture The Flag, the Athenians were ignoring the Ares Cabin while reading about Quantum Physics, and the Aphrodite Cabin were reading Fashion Magazines.

I honestly didn't know why I felt like everybody was on edge. It was like everybody was a little more fidgety, a little noisier, a little…different? I don't know.

In fact, everyone literally oozed uneasiness, with the exception of Fang, who didn't seem concerned at all. Then again, he never really looked concerned about _anything._ And for the record, no, he is not a son of Hades, neither is he 2% avian. He's the only son of Thanatos. Rumor has it that thirty years ago, there was another demigod like him, except he went on a quest, and never came back. I've tried mentioning it to Chiron before, but he refused to talk about it.

The tree nymphs were hesitant about coming out of their trees. Most just stuck out half of their bodies and dumped food onto the nearest table and disappeared back into their homes. Those who _did _come out dashed to the tables, delivered the food and ran back in three seconds or less.

Everyone grabbed their plates and went to the fireplace automatically, and most scraped more than half their portion into the flames, taking a few seconds longer than usual to say a quick prayer to whoever that was willing to listen.

I scraped all my food into the flames. I watched them crackle in the fire, praying to my dad. Problem was, I didn't know what to pray for. I stared at the dancing flames, and for a split second, I thought I saw Hestia smiling at me. She whispered something, but I didn't catch what she said. I blinked, and the she was gone. It was only seconds after when I realized what she said. I was pretty sure she said something along the lines of, 'Look up'.

I looked at the sky and saw nothing. Then, I saw a figure perched on the tree branch. A split second later, it was gone. I blinked. Was it a trick? I honestly doubted so, but it was the best case scenario. I sat down shakily, praying the figure was just me being paranoid. Suddenly, I felt someone, or something tapping my shoulder.

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" I screamed and literally jumped six feet into the air.

"Shhh! It's me, seaweed brain!" Apparently Annabeth had sneaked over and was sitting next to me.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here! Go back before Chiron catches us!" I hissed angrily. No way in Hades was I going to do the dish-washing for those Harpies again. Believe it or not, washing the dishes for the Harpies is _way _scarier than the Harpies themselves.

"Shut up and listen! There's something out there."

"Duh! Even a blind person can see that!"

"That's discrimination against blind people."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is. Now say sorry to all the blind people."

"Fine. Sorry blind people. Happy now, Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"Now, what was so important that you had to breech the rules?"

"There's a god here. As in, didn't you see the shadow in the trees?"

"That's just our overly-skewed imagination."

"No! I mean, I really saw it!"

"So, which god was it, may I ask?"

"I don't know! I saw it flying above our heads before vanishing."

"Flying? You mean levitating."

"No no no, this one had wings…" Suddenly, Annabeth paled.

"Oh gods, Percy, we are in big trouble…"

"Why?" I scratched my head. What's so wrong with a god having wings?

"Percy, think back. What's the only god with wings?" Annabeth prompted.

I looked at her, not wanting to believe what she was implying. I felt like I had swallowed battery acid by the gallons.

"Thanatos, isn't it?"

"Correct, my dears." A melodious voice chimed from behind us. I didn't even need to turn around to figure out who was it, but I still did anyway…and came face to face with death, literally.

Everyone went silent. It was as if someone hit the pause button. It was just silence…and nothing. No one moved, and no one so much as to made a whimper.

"Anyone care to guess what I'm here for?" Thanatos announced.

Awkward silence.

"No one?" He asked, scanning the crowd. "How about you, little girl?" He asked, golden eyes flashing.

"Me?" A girl from the Hermes table squeaked nervously.

"Yes, you. Who else would it be then?" Thanatos snapped impatiently.

"Um, for fun?" The girl muttered, looking at the ground. I could see her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Wrong," He deadpanned, "No, I'm not here for fun, joy or laughter. I'm here to claim someone. To be precise, my grandchild." He turned towards the Hermes table. I frowned. There were a few unclaimed demigods, but none really seemed of that bloodline.

"I hope I won't see any of you soon. Happy claiming, and enjoy your day." With that, he vanished.

All eyes were now on the Hermes table, and suddenly, I saw a dark, swirling hologram floating above one of the people at the Hermes table, as expected.

The people parted, and I saw who it was.

No, it can't be… Elise?

**Horrible, I know. You can now kill me. Kidding, I prefer you rather not do that. :D**

**Okay, there's this thing I do every term, where I sit down and think of who I'm grateful for in my life, and wanna make a guess on who made it into the list? Yeah, you guessed it! You reviewers and viewers! Okay, so maybe some people look at my Fic and raise an eyebrow before getting outta there because they don't wanna be caught reading something so horrific, but you gave me a chance, so thanks, I guess… **

***Takes a deep breath* Well, here goes nothing! **

**Dear ChildOfWisdom, **

**Hi! Okay, so maybe you reviewed only once… Meh, so what? You did review after all. And it was pretty sweet of you to say my story was flawless! If you are reading this, I just wanna say I love your writing, especially The Asylum! :D**

**Dear .APHRODITE01, **

**Hi! (Again) Thanks for reviewing, I really really appreciate it! Keep being beautiful! :D**

**Dear Kara,**

**I have to thank you a billion millon times, because you stuck with me throughout! When I saw your first guest review, I think I fainted from happiness! :D And you stood up for me when HayleyGiggles flamed… But hey, what's a Fanfic without a flame? Keep writing Broken Glass. Oh, by the way, anyone reading this? Yeah, after you're done, go check out Broken Glass. Yes, I am shamelessly advertising my friend's story here. What are you waiting for? Go check it out! :D**

**Dear Divide, **

**I have to thank you a million billion times too! I have to tell you, at first, I was like, Hmmm, that penname, I'm sure I've seen it before… Oh my gods! Isn't that the author who had hundred over reviews!? Yayayayay! In short, thank you! Oh yeah, here's another advert… Calling all dudes or dudettes! Read Camp Echidna! Now! I told you I have no shame! :P**

**Dear Madin,**

**You gave me fantastic reviews! I think my characters are less OOC now… I think. Anyway, I really really hope you don't mind me sort of killing you so soon… I promise I'll bring you back to life! I really promise! :D And your book will be restored! **

**Dear Cassie,**

**Hiya! Thank you so much for reviewing! And I love long reviews! ;D Oh yeah, here's another story to read: The Crazy Mixed up Life of Me! One of the characters will be making an appearance here, look out for her!**

**Dear sports1106 Kira (Can I just call you Kira?),**

**Thanks for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me! I'll include your character, but can I call her Jade? Description of her reminds me of my friend! :D Thanks for the tip, by the way. Helped me catch a few mistakes. **

**Did I miss out anyone? Okay, maybe I did, I'll put it in the next chapter! If you were missed out, tell me in the Reviews or PM me! I'm sorry in advanced! Until then, see ya! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't really like this chapter much, I dunno. More of a filler chapter, maybe? Anyway, Enjoy! And Please, please, give some constructive criticism and answer my question in the reviews, or you could PM me! Author's note at the bottom! :D**

Elise POV

"Thanatos," Chiron announced, "god of death. Hail, Elise Jackson, granddaughter of Thanatos."

I blinked. How could this be? Out of all the possible gods, I get the one that creeps everyone out. I turned around and took one look at Fang, the only one sitting at the Thanatos table, and gulped. He smirked at me, as if he knew that this was coming all along.

I looked at the Hermes Cabin hopefully. They stared back at me uncertainly. I don't know what I was hoping for. Maybe I was hoping that Thanatos would appear again and scream something like 'April's Fools!', then everyone would laugh and say what a good joke it was.

I wasn't entirely sure why I didn't want to be associated with Thanatos. Maybe it was because I just didn't want to be like Nico, or Fang. Yeah, sure, they're heroes, (Fang became one when he saved this little boy from a hydra or something…) but let's face it, if given a choice, most people would rather be Percy than Nico.

"Do you need your brother to escort you to your table?" Chiron asked politely, but I knew what he was implying. I better get my butt off the Hermes Table and relocate it to the Thanatos one. I picked up my plate and walked off. I sat down at the Thanatos table, right next to Fang.

"I'm Fang. You?" He asked.

I stared at him for a while before replying.

"You know my name. Elise. What for ask?"

"Best way to start a conversation: Ask for the person's name." He shrugged.

I studied him for a moment. He had a long fringe that covered his eyes most of the time, but when he swept it to the side, I could see why girls swooned over him. His eyes were pure gold. Literally. They were rings of gold circling around his irises, instantly making me a tad jealous. How come we come from the same bloodline, but he gets the pretty eyes?

"Yeah, don't look at me like that. You're my sister." He raised an eyebrow at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your niece." I corrected him.

"Nah. Here, if you're in the same cabin, you're siblings. Makes life easier for the Admins."

I nodded my head, and we sat in awkward silence.

"So, I never really got to know you well. Twenty questions?" Fang asked. I stared at him, completely taken by surprise. Seems like the emo guy of the Camp wasn't as emo as he seemed to be… Twenty questions? That was totally unexpected. Apparently, the jacket and gloves he never took off were to conceal all the scars from cutting. Well, that was according to the Apollo Cabin, but whatever.

"So, I'm gonna start first. Where's your dad? Is he coming home any sooner?" Fang looked at me with an almost hopeful look on his face. I inhaled sharply, and started playing with my coin that was forever in my pocket.

"No. He's not coming back. Ever." I deadpanned. It was a long time since father died, but I was still a little sore about it. It still hurt to think that I was an orphan. Nobody's child.

"Why? Why not?" Fang stood up and slammed his fist on the table, as if I had offended him or something.

"He's… Dead. That's why." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "He's dead and he's never coming back." I whispered, more to myself than to Fang. I took a shaky breath and blinked back tears. I was not going to cry in front of a total stranger. I was so much stronger than that. So much stronger.

"I… I didn't know." He sat back down stiffly, clearly shocked. It was as if he knew father personally.

"I…I knew your father personally," Fang said, as if he'd read my mind.

"He was the first friend I made. He was the only family I had…"

_Flashback, Fang POV_

_"H…Hello? Is…is anyone here?" I stammered. I didn't know what was going on. I knew mummy told me to run from the big bad booger monster that was after me. She told me to run up the hill and never look back. She told me that I won't see her again, but she loves me. I don't get it. Why won't I see mummy again? _

_Suddenly, I felt someone grab my leg. The booger monster! I was so scared, I wanted to cry. But mummy told me not to cry, so I tried not to. I really did, but I was so scared, I couldn't control myself. _

_Suddenly, the booger monster released my foot. I scrambled up to a tree and hugged it. The tree hugged me back. _

_I saw a boy with the most beautiful wings fly down and fight the monster. He had wings! Just like me! I reached my hand behind my back and felt for those wings. Mummy said they were beautiful, just like daddy's wings. Sometimes I wonder who my daddy was. Was he an angel? Was this my daddy? _

_The boy pulled out a sword and killed the monster easily. I stared at him. _

_"Hey there little buddy. What's your name?" He asked me kindly. _

_"Nic…Nicholas." I stuttered nervously. What if he didn't like my name? _

_"Well, there, Nicholas. Can I just called you Fang?" He asked. I nodded my head. _

_"I'm Edwin. You hurt?" He squatted down so that we were eye to eye, and I saw that his eyes were brown with flakes of gold in it. I don't know why I started crying, but he pulled me into a hug, patting my back and telling me that everything was going to be okay. _

_End flashback _

Elise POV

"He took care of me, was my best friend, till he turned twenty. He got a quest. He promised to come back a week later, and I made him this bracelet. I even bribed the nymphs to bake him a cake to welcome him home. He never returned." Fang looked down on the ground sadly.

His hair covered his eyes, and I reached over to brush it away. Those gold eyes should not be covered. What for waste such beautiful eyes? But he grabbed my hand and stopped it just centimeters form his face.

"Don't." He warned, his gold eyes flashing dangerously. I was a little taken aback by his hostility. I thought we had shared some connection just now. Apparently not. He must have seen the disappointment in my eyes because he quickly explained.

"I'm like Rouge. From the X-Men, you know? If you touch me, I can kill you. I found out my ability right after your father disappeared. Trust me, it was _not_ fun." He sighed.

"I didn't know. Sorry." It was now my turn to feel awkward.

"No need to be. So, you have wings?" He asked curiously.

"Nope. Wing-free." I smiled and turned around just to prove my point.

"Yeah, just as well. You don't exactly look like a Thanatos kid, no offence." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"You know, there used to be tons of us here. Before all that Great Prophecy and stuff like that. Back when there was that Greek and Roman civil war. That's why the gods separated us. If not, the Greeks would've killed all the Romans. Imagine if we could kill with one touch, and there were twenty odd of us flying around."

"Let me guess. Zeus got scared and banned us all." I rolled my eyes, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Seems like you know your stuff well. Yup. We became illegal."

"So, what are the usual characteristics?" I asked.

"Dark hair, brown and gold flaked or gold eyes, black wings, pale skin. Most are like me, but your dad didn't have the power to kill with one touch. He could revive anyone, provided he was the one who killed them." He shrugged.

"You know more about my father than I know about him." I commented. I'll admit, I did feel a tad jealous. It was _my_ dad, not his. How come I didn't know about all this but he did?

"Why'd your father leave?" Fang asked quietly.

"I don't know. Can we not talk about this? I mean, it's sad. And awkward."

"I'll take you to our side of the Camp. The dark side." Fang pushed his empty plate away and got up. I eyed my food, and decided that knowing where I was potentially going to live was more important that my dinner.

"What's the dark side?" I asked.

"It's where all the darker god's cabins are. Nemesis, Hades, Thanatos, list goes on."

"Oh. So, it's not really dark, is it?" Immediately, I felt dumb for asking that.

"Not really. It's just a figure of speech." Fang chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Why aren't I dead? You're touching me." I pointed out. He grinned and showed me his gloved hand.

"Hey Fang! Who's that girl you've got there? Got a new girlfriend, huh?" I turned around and a girl stood at the doorway of one of the Cabins. This Cabin was purplish-black, and had balanced scaled painted on the door.

"What about you and Jeremy?" Fang retorted, and she blushed red.

"Oh shut up. That was an accident_._ Besides, you've got yourself a pretty one here." She walked towards us, a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, this is my sister. Elise, meet Izzy. Izzy, meet Elise."

"Oh, interesting. So, you a daughter of Thanatos?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm his _grand_daughter." I corrected automatically.

"Hey. Name's Isabella Jacinth, daughter of Nemesis. Call me Izzy, though." Izzy stuck out her hand, and I shook it. I was supposed to, right?

She flicked her purple hair (That's right. Her hair's _purple_. I am officially jealous.) and looked at Fang.

"So, you gonna take her to the Cabin or do I have to do it?" She asked him expectantly.

"Yeah. See you later, Izzy."

"Going to the library now. Need me to help you borrow that book you need for your Greek Monster Class project?"

"That'll be great. Thanks!"

"I knew you'd forget all about that book. Nice meeting you, Elise! Catch you around soon!" Izzy winked at me and I smiled back. I didn't get why they called this the 'Dark Side'. Izzy seemed pretty cheerful . Not dark, or emo or whatever.

"Our Cabin's that one." Fang pointed to a tiny Cabin partially buried into the woods. It was nondescript, just like an old Cabin normal summer camps would have, except it was made out of dark, Mahogany wood.

Fang pushed the door open and it swung noiselessly. He flicked on the light switches, and I saw that the cabin was painted a pretty yellowish colour. Not exactly neon, or really bright. Just normal yellow. There were two bunk beds, a small sofa and a study table with three chairs. The Cabin was pretty simplistic with not much furniture, but that just made it feel more like home.

There was an almost empty bookshelf against a wall and nightstands next to the beds, just like how a bedroom should look, but with a little more space to walk around.

"How'd you like your new home?" Fang asked.

"Nice. I like it. It's not like the other Cabins. This one feels like home."

"I made it like that. Imagine having to live down here alone. Makes it a whole lot worse if it was dark and spooky."

"Oh. Well, I guess it must have been difficult. I can't imagine not having family. Even if technically they're not related by blood."

"You have no idea. It gets pretty lonely around here."

"Your bookshelf is empty." I pointed out.

"I know. It's pretty dumb to have a bookshelf without books in it, but I was just too lazy to move it out."

"You're lazy too?" I looked at him. I could not believe this! Finally, someone who shares my laziness and can totally understand me. I was sort of getting sick of being the only lazy one here.

"Yeah. Whatever you do, don't look under the beds. I just sweep all the trash under there."

"I know. Sometimes I just don't get why people don't like laziness. I mean, if not for laziness, we wouldn't ever have invented cars, or email, or even snail mail. Lazy people are awesome." I agreed.

"That was an excellent point. Maybe you could tell that to Chiron or something. Convince him to stop making me clean the Cabin." Fang snorted, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Yeah, just don't be _too _lazy, okay? Or else I have to do all the work."

"So, laziness is your fatal flaw?" I asked. Percy told me about fatal flaws, and how they were supposedly created to make a hero's life harder.

"Eh, no. Makes my life just as difficult though."

"Then?" I prompted.

"Rule number one: Never tell _anyone _your weakness."

"That makes sense, I guess." I felt kinda disappointed, but he'd just met me a few hours ago. Of course he doesn't trust me.

"I'll make an exception. My fatal flaw's fear. Fear of dying." He said quietly.

"That's…ironic. I thought we'd be completely unafraid of death."

"I've killed people. Tons of them. I know the best I could ever get is the Fields of Asphodel. I…I did some things I should've never done, and I did some things that should get me a death sentence."

"What'd you do?"

Fang took a deep breath and muttered, "Don't judge."

"Won't."

"I ran away. I blamed Chiron for letting your father go on a quest. I went out to the mortal world, and lived off robbing people." He paused, and looked at me as if I was going to pull a knife out on him. I smiled reassuringly and told him to continue.

"At first, I didn't know why when I touched that old lady, she died. Or when I helped pick up that lady's purse, she fell down dead after patting my head and thanking me. Soon, I realized that I could kill. So I did. I killed people, and took their money, valuables and life. I was a murderer."

"You didn't know better. Besides, you've changed, haven't you?" I reached over and hugged him, careful not to touch his skin.

"That's not it. I wanted revenge, so I plotted to kill Chiron. I snuck into Camp during the second Titan war and I nearly did. I…I was caught, but Chiron gave me another chance."

"I didn't know…"

"You fear me now, don't you?" I had a feeling he was now regretting telling me anything at all.

"No, I don't. I…I did some horrible things in my past too."

"Ah, I see. Thanks for listening, I guess. Want to tell me your story?"

"That's a story for another day." I was glad that he shared his, but his problem is long over. Mine was staring right back at me in the face.

"Okay, suit yourself. I'll take the top bunk. Lights out." He said, and the lights switched off. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, hoping for some sleep.

"Night night, Elise." Fang whispered into my ear just like my dad used to before climbing up onto his bunk. I smiled softly to no one in particular. I felt a twinge of guilt for not liking Fang at first. Seems like I was wrong about Fang. Maybe it would actually be enjoyable in the Thanatos Cabin after all.

**Urgh, I know. Horrible. Makes me want to facepalm, but I won't be so mean to myself... **

**Question: Is Elise a Mary Sue?**

**I read through my story again, and I realized that she's, well, a Mary Sue. Then I went to run her through some Mary Sue tests, and guess what? Some said she was Borderline Sue, some said she was too boring, some said she was okay and well-developed and some say she a complete Sue and I should just delete her and the story RIGHT NOW. **

**I am confused. **

**Still find her very Mary Sue, but I don't want to delete her! She's like a real person to me! Or at least, the story is. I seriously have fun writing this story, but I get so annoyed by Sues, I cannot imagine writing one. **

**So, how do I make her NOT a Sue? Any tips on how to salvage her? Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm bored. **

**Wall: ...**

**Me: And out of ideas...**

**Wall: ...**

**Me: Any ideas on who should do the disclaimers?**

**Wall: ...**

**Me: Am I talking to a wall?! Why is no one answering me?! **

**Wall: ...**

**Me: Well, technically I'm talking to a wall, but you get the whole idea. **

**Wall: No, I don't. **

**Me: So you CAN talk. Why didn't you answer me? **

**Wall: ... **

**Me: I give up. So, I'm out of ideas. Really, I'm super desperate. As in, I feel so awkward typing this now. **

**Well: ...**

**Me: Help? Please? Just give me a random person to make fun of in the disclaimers! :P **

**Wall: Okay. **

**Me: Wow, gee thanks. **

***Random person comes out from behind wall* **

**Random Person: So, you wanted to make fun of me? **

**Me: Er, no? **

**RP: Yeah, sure. You're mean. **

**Me: What? How am I mean? Is your name really Random Person? **

**RP: Hey, I didn't name myself, okay? **

**Me: Wow, dude, chill. My names pretty weird too, if I do so say myself... :P **

**RP: High-Five, bro! **

***Always trust a man in a big white van! ;D* **

**That was Smosh... 0.o **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and review? Please? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people! **

**I know, I didn't update in a while… :(**

**I was *gasp* banned from the computer! Why didn't I use the library computer? Simple, it's a self-imposed ban. Sort of like I do some work and the amount of time I work divided by two is how much time I got on the computer. So I've been saving up my time to write a chapter and post it. I know, my system is complicated. :P My exams are near, and I had to start mugging for it. Well, I have a Chinese test on Thursday, and a Chemistry test on Friday, I think… Wish me good luck! And I'm in class doing this, if anyone catches me, I'm dead meat. Like, yeah. THANK ME. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy! :D **

Elise POV

I glared at the person outside my cabin door that woke me up from my beauty sleep.

"What?" I asked. Okay, so I was a little rude, but no one goes knocking on someone's door at seven in the morning and expects them to look happy, awake and cheerful. No one.

"Geez, rude much? Where's Fang?" The girl asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Do I, by any chance, happen to know you?" I asked, trying to make myself sound less grumpy and nicer. Trust me, it was not easy. Well, it's not as easy as it sounds, anyway.

"Yeah, I'm Rachel. You know, the Oracle? That's me." Rachel smiled at me brightly. Her teeth were so white, I swear, I was almost blinded. Apart from her blindingly white teeth, she was really pretty. Her frizzy, red hair was combed into a pony tail and she had cat green eyes with freckles dotting her cheeks. As in, there were so many, I could probably play Connect-The-Dots on her cheeks. Not that I was going to do that, of course. Just saying.

"Rachel. Um, Fang's sleeping right now, why'd you come here at 7 in the morning?"

"Oh, I left something here. I sort of lent Fang my paintbrushes, but he forgot to return them. I had no idea he liked painting… Is he sleeping?" She asked, peaking into the cabin.

"Yeah. He's a heavy sleeper. Me, not so much." I shrugged. Just to prove my point, Fang snored loudly and flipped over.

"Can I come in? I need to find my brush." Rachel asked, and without getting permission, she invited herself inside. I closed the door behind us.

"Are these your brushes?" I asked, picking up a set of brushes, varying in size.

"Yup. Thanks! I'll just go now, nice meeting you!" Rachel said cheerfully. She's definitely a morning person. I smiled back politely back at her, but strange thing was that I was starting to like this girl. Maybe waking me up at seven in the morning didn't leave a good first impression, but she was nice. So far.

"Bye. See you later?" I waved. I wouldn't consider us friends yet, but she seems a little weird, a little too happy, a little off the rocker… Of course we were going to be good friends.

She turned around to close the door, but suddenly, she froze, her eyes wide open. She tensed up, her body going completely rigid. I blinked. Maybe she was playing a prank on me? She did seem like the type that would.

"Rachel?" I frowned. Was this normal? I doubted so.

"Rachel? Rachel! Are you okay?" I raised my voice. I started to panic. What in the world was going on? This was a prank… Right?

Her eyes started glowing green, and green mist streamed out of her mouth, like a snake. Green mist filled the air and wrapped around me, and my heart was pounding in my chest, probably twice the speed of a race car.

"What's going on?" Fang finally woke up and mumbled sleepily.

"We're being gassed! By Rachel!" I screamed, now on full scale panic. What happened to Rachel? All I could think of was my history teacher telling us about Hitler gassing the Jews, and how Rachel was like Hitler and I was like a Jew. Not fun. At all.

I could see Rachel's silhouette, and she moved towards me. Except, she wasn't moving normally. I don't know how to describe it, but she seemed stiff, as if someone else was controlling her like a puppet.

She opened her mouth, and I half expected her to grow ginormous fangs and eat me or tear me to , a raspy sound came from her mouth, and she started speaking.

"_Daughter of stone, descendent of sea, soon shall see, twelve keys of Olympus she must return, least she sees her home raze and burn. Die before the summer solstice by love's sword she must, or Olympus will be stoned and crushed to dust. The army of the dead shall rise and fall, and the lover's trust shall be put to test, if they pass, all's well ends well." _

After that, all the mist went back into her mouth. I stared at her, not knowing what to do. Her eyes rolled back, and she promptly collapsed onto the floor. I stared at her, my eyes wide. I think I was in too much of a shock to do anything but stare at her still form on the ground.

"What just happened?" I asked Fang slowly, still dazed. It wasn't every day that someone tries to gas you while sprouting poetry, then collapsing after eating all the gas, presumably from gas poisoning.

"What are you waiting for? Carry her to the infirmary!" Fang yelled at me, and his voice sent me into action.

We sort of half dragged half carried Rachel to the infirmary, where the Apollo kids were on shift. I looked around and thankfully, Mark wasn't there. Some random dude came up to us and put Rachel on a bed, and acted like it was no big deal. In fact, _everybody_ was acting like this was no big deal at all.

"Is this normal?" I leaned in and whispered to Fang.

"Happens all the time. She's the oracle, remember?" He whispered back.

"Oh. So that rhyme?"

"That's the prophecy."

"So, Fang, what do we do now?"

"We report to Chiron. This prophecy… Let's just say that it's not good. Then again most prophecies aren't good." He smiled wirily, before leading me to the big house.

*TIME SKIP BIG HOUSE*

"Child, what is the prophecy?" Chiron asked again.

"I'm not too sure, but I think it went something like this:

_Daughter of stone, descendent of sea, __soon shall see, twelve keys of Olympus she must return, least she sees her home raze and burn. Die before the summer solstice by love's sword she must, or Olympus will be stoned and crushed to dust. The army of the dead shall rise and fall, and the lover's trust shall be put to test, if they pass, all's well ends well."_

"You are dismissed." Chiron smiled kindly at me and Fang, and I could tell that even he didn't know what the prophecy meant. We walked out of the big house, and I headed off to the cabin.

"I have Greek Class in ten minutes, got to go! See you at dinner." Fang waved at me.

I headed back to the cabin, feeling more confused than ever.

Kara POV

"Monster Hunters! Assemble!" I yelled to the night patrol, and in a split second, they got into their groups. There were in total four groups, led by four team leaders. The first team was led by me, of course. We were going to scout the woods. Second team was led by Izzy, who were going to scout the perimeter, third was by Alyssa, a daughter of Demeter, and the fourth was led by Clarisse, who was going to patrol outside the cabins.

The four groups split up, and we headed into the woods. Before I proceed, I'm just going to introduce myself a bit. I'm Kara, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm not exactly like Piper, a total rebel, but I'm not girly either. I think I'm a mix of both. My two sisters on the other hand… Eh. Not so much.

Kenzie's girly to the extreme. She isn't per say mean, or frankly put, bitchy, but she is definitely sort of a bimbo. A crazy, fun, hyper, lovable, sarcastic bimbo. Cassie is practically Piper number two, except Cassie has a much better sense of humor, if you ask me. No offence to Piper, of course. Cassie's sarcastic, as in, really _really_ sarcastic. She thinks she can beat me, but please excuse me while I laugh. _Nobody _can beat me.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Kara! Look!" Hissed Cassie. I turned my head sharply towards the direction that her torch was pointing at. I saw nothing. I put my finger on my lips, signaling for her to be silent. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Three demigods versus Medusa? I'd rather not take my chances. Especially since we're lacking our fourth member, this guy named Fang. He asked Elise to leave me a message to tell me that he wasn't feeling too well today. Tomorrow night he should be joining us.

"Really! There was something there!" Cassie insisted, nodding her head, making her wavy hair bounce up and down, sort of like a basketball.

"Shh! We just want to make sure Medusa isn't around, I don't want to get killed!" I hissed back angrily.

"Okay. But I really s-" I clamped my hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"Where's Kenzie?" I asked, looking around, trying to find her. She seems to have disappeared. I frowned. Suddenly, the woods seemed a lot creepier. The trees looked unnaturally tall, the woods seemed unnaturally silent, and my heart pounded hard in my chest. I tried to stay calm. Kenzie ran off, she didn't get nabbed by Medusa, right?

"Kara, I think…" Cassie trailed off, too scared to finish her sentence.

"She ran off by herself… She does that all the time, right?" I comforted Cassie, but it sounded more like I was comforting myself. I am the leader of this group, I am responsible for Kenzie. She can't be lost, not under my care!

Then, an ear-piercing shriek rang through the forest.

Cassie and I froze. Our eyes met, and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing as me. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

We crashed through the forest, towards the scream, and saw Kenzie standing in the middle of the path, screaming her head off. We ran towards her, and relief crashed through, my entire body. Kenzi was safe. I was going to berate her for running off by herself, when I saw something that made my blood freeze.

Cassie gripped my hand in a vice-like grip, and Kenzie clung onto me tight, while I stood there quaking, not daring to even breathe, my eyes opened wide with fear.

**Cliffie! Is that even considered a cliffie? I know, I know, It's, like, full of errors… Forgive me. **

**Anyway, I got TONS of reviews from you good readers out there… I mean, the fact that you guys bothered to review… Each review makes my day! No, week! I'm not too sure if any of you guys read the Author's Notes… But if you do, good. Imma give shout out's to EVERYONE. **

**trustingHim17: **

** .AWESOME. Thank you! :D **

**Kara: **

**HA! You're in this chapter! I'm not too sure if you found yourself a little OOC, but if you did… Sorry! :P And, to whoever's reading this now, go check out Kara's new story, Buried Alive. I co-wrote it! ;D **

**Madin456: **

**Your long reviews ALWAYS make my day… Like, yeah. Thank you! :D **

**MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA**** :**

**Thank you! I really really appreciate it, like I said, every review makes my week! :)**

**Chubbypandaz: **

**THANK YOU! BTW, your stories are awesome. People, go check out The Person Within. That, is one awesome story. **

**I Was Divided By Zero: **

**Thanks! I have another story for you guys to read, Camp Echidna. IT IS AWESOME, READ IT. **

**Okay, did I miss out anyone? Sorry, I'm in a rush. Sort of only ten minutes to upload this thing… And I have to rush HW for some subject… :P **

**Hope you guys liked it! :D Stay awesome, my dear readers! **

**FCSFTIDTMBIA Awards: Madin! And manta326. Thanks guys! :) **

**Also, since I realized that my chapters were fantastically cringe-worthy, I'm gonna do some changes here and there... You know, make it less of an eye sore. Seriously, I read some of my chapters and nearly cried from the sheer horribleness of it all. You awesome people deserve WAAAY better quality, so just re-read the chapters when you're bored or something... :D **

**See ya guys next time, and stay awesome! ;D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Long time no see! I'm so sorry for the absence. I hope you guys missed me, or my chapters, at least. Anyway, enjoy! :D **

Rachel POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was lying in bed at the infirmary, and someone had neatly pulled the covers over me, leaving a glass of water at my bedside. I sat up slowly, and leaned myself against the pile of pillows. I looked at the wall clock, squinting so I could see it better. One thirty in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and glanced around. Person to my right, sleeping. Person to my left, sleeping.

I sighed, and reached over to grab the glass of water, sipping it slowly. The water had a faint trace of lemon, and it was still slightly cold. Someone had left it here recently, maybe only ten minutes ago, at the most. I was really grateful for the water. Seriously, my mouth was starting to taste like sandpaper. I mean, have you actually tried tasting sandpaper? I was in woodshop class the other day and one of my friends dared me to lick it. Being the idiot I was, I did that. On the bright side, I was five bucks richer.

I took a sip, and that was when I felt things start to go wrong. Seriously wrong.

I began to feel pins and needles in my feet. At first, it was just the regular tingling sensation, but after a while, it got painful. _Really_ painful. I felt some sort of numb feeling in my feet, like all the nerves in there just decided it was a fine day to go ahead and die. The feeling spread upwards, and I started to get scared. This wasn't pins and needles. What was it?

I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. I don't know why, I just couldn't. The feeling spread to my arms, and I squinted to see in the dark. That's when I saw it. My arm was _stone_. Oh gods, I'm going to be like Madin. Oh no, this can't be happening. It's _wrong_, I didn't even see Medusa! What's wrong with me?

I was going to die. I could feel my neck turn to stone. Then my face. I tried calling for help, but it was kinda difficult. I mean, give me a break. My mouth was stone. I just sat there helplessly as the stone consumed me, and I blacked out.

Percy POV

Rumors are flying around Camp, and honestly, some of them aren't pretty.

I lay awake on my bed, unable to sleep. Random fact: I am really bored right now. As in, so bored, I would kill to for some homework. Chiron has ordered everyone to stay in their cabins after five, in case Medusa stoned anyone else. In the morning, Rachel was found stoned in the infirmary. Rumors were spreading that Kara and her crew found Medusa's _footprints _in the forest last night. Furthermore, two more campers were found stoned, excluding Rachel. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

"It's me, duh." I heard Annabeth's voice from outside the door.

"Oh gods, Annabeth, go back to your cabin!"

"You don't actually believe in that stupid Medusa crap, do you?" She asked skeptically.

"Erm, would you believe me if I said no?"

"No."

"Go back to your cabin!" I insisted.

"Let me in, seaweed brain."

"No."

"Gods, you're stupid." I could practically see her rolling her eyes now.

"Fine." I sighed. I could use some company, anyway. I sat up and opened the door for Annabeth.

"Since when did _you_ love breaking the law?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Annabeth never disobeys Chiron, except during emergencies.

"I'm just bending the rules, not breaking the law. Besides, I needed to get out of my cabin." Annabeth pushed past me and sat down on one of the bunks, rubbing her temples.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. They're just having one of those stupid debates again."

"Who?"

"My siblings. They're debating on whether Katniss should've picked Peeta or Gale. It's stupid really." She muttered, not meeting my eyes.

"That's not what you're really bothered by, isn't it?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. I'm worried about the prophecy."

"It doesn't concern us, Annabeth." I comforted her and sat down on the opposite bunk.

"Daughter of stone, descendent of sea, soon shall see, twelve keys of Olympus she must return, least she sees her home raze and burn. Die before the summer solstice by love's sword she must, or Olympus will be stoned and crushed to dust. The army of the dead shall rise and fall, lover's trust shall be put to test, if they pass, all's well ends well." She recited, expecting me to get it.

"So?"

"Descendant of the sea. Percy, you're the descendent of the sea." Annabeth said, chewing her lip and tugging at a strand of her hair.

"But this prophecy is about the descendent of _stone_. There's no goddess or god of stone. We'll have to wait for a few million years before one appears."

"No, Percy." Annabeth shook her head sadly, almost as if she already knew what was going to happen. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"What?"

"The prophecy… No one said it had to be a demigod." Annabeth whispered. I blinked. It hit me like a tidal wave. Why didn't I think of that before?

"Oh gods… You don't mean…"

"There's a child of Medusa out there, somewhere. And maybe, just maybe, someone in camp is that daughter of stone."

"Oh gosh, we have to tell Chiron!" I started to stand up, but Annabeth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Don't." She warned me.

"Why not? We have to tell him!"

"We don't have substantial proof yet. We need to find out who is doing this, and why." Annabeth's grey eyes locked onto mine, and I shook my head.

"We can't let your ego get in the way. This is _important_." I stressed.

"It's just a stupid hypothesis. We need to prove it right first." She insisted persistently.

"It's a stupid hypothesis that will come true." I countered.

"A hypothesis can't come true. It can only be proven to be a fact."

"Whatever, braniac. I still think we should tell Chiron."

"Don't. Please?" She begged. I sighed. No use arguing with Annabeth now.

"Okay, I swear I won't tell."

"I know you won't. Get some rest, Seaweed Brain. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Annabeth half-smiled at me and walked towards the door. She opened it quietly and tip-toed out. She was half-way out of the door when she turned around to face me.

"Hey, Percy?" She whisper-asked.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Wise Girl." I winked. She smiled softly before closing the door gently behind her, and I tucked myself into bed.

Elise POV

So many rumors around camp.

Someone started a rumor about Medusa running about camp, and then another person started this thing that one of us was Medusa in disguise, and another one goes that Medusa's footprints were found in the forest. Of course, the last one was proven a fact and not a rumor, but that doesn't make all the other crap bearable.

Maybe I should get out of this place. If the rumors are true, then it isn't safe here. If the rumors aren't, it proves that these demigods are just a bunch of superstitious goons with no life. Either way, I should just pop back down to New York, because I'm better off there.

Chiron was talking about the Mist in Greek Mythology class, and how if I was absent in school, it would cover for me. I still didn't get it. What, was the Mist going to clone me and dump a temporary replacement in school? That is _so _not going to happen.

Another reason to leave was the awkwardness. I don't think I can take this anymore.

Things around Mark and I are getting more and more awkward. I keep avoiding him, he avoids me. It's like a contest to see who can get out of each other's sight in the fastest time. The one who can, wins.

Personally, I don't mind competitions, but I liked it better when he was on my side.

If I see him at archery class, we both would miraculously have stomach pains or headaches and dash off.

Then when we see each other at the infirmary, we heal in about, say, three seconds and get out of there because we need to do some homework for our Greek class.

When we see each other in the library, we magically remember that we actually didn't have any homework and run back to our cabins, cursing and swearing.

I don't get why he doesn't do anything. I don't get why he doesn't hate me. I don't get why he doesn't just get his revenge already. Maybe he's just bidding his time, waiting to bite me back twice as hard as I've bitten him.

I want to leave, but I can't. I can't just go. It's not that I won't. I _can't._

Every time I grab my stuff intending to leave, I think of this certain dude who knows more about my father than I do, I think of a grey-eyed blonde, I think of a random son of Poseidon, I think of Madin, Rachel… I can't just leave. Besides, where would I go?

"Elise! I'm going for the Monster Patrol thing… Wish me good luck!" Fang said as he stepped out, slamming the door shut behind him. He was going for it regularly now, and I was fine with it. I went over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book I borrowed from the library, titled _To Kill a Mockingbird._ It was interesting, really. Some people say it's morbid and macabre, others say it's boring and dull, but I like it.

I am such a weirdo.

Third Person POV

"Fang. You're late by," Kara checked her watch, "three minutes."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Kenzie patted him on the back sympathetically. "I was late half an hour, but to be fair, I had a good reason."

"Shopping for clothes is not a good reason, Kenzie." Kara frowned.

"Let's go. We're already behind time." Fang started walking towards the forest.

"Cassie! Stop reading!" Kara grabbed the book out of Cassie's hands, and she shot Kara an irritated look.

"To Kill a Mockingbird. Cool. My sister's reading that." Fang took the book from Kara's hands and looked at the book title, then handed it back to Kara.

"It's boring. I barely read a page before falling asleep." Kenzie said as she examined her nails.

"It is not!" Cassie argued.

"So is."

"Whatever. Your opinion, not mine." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"But my opinion counts!"

"I don't even know why we're best friends."

"Because you love me. Like, duh." Kenzie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dream on." Cassie playfully punched Kenzie in the shoulder. Fang chuckled and walked ahead, trying to catch up with Kara.

"So, is it good?" Fang finally caught up with Kara and realised she was flipping through the book, as if it was her second time reading it already.

"What? Oh. Nothing." She quickly shut the book and increased her pace.

"This book, is it nice?" Fang repeated his question.

"Yeah, it's not bad." She replied. Fang raised a questioning eyebrow. "I've read it before." Kara quickly explained.

"You read? I thought Cassie was the nerd." Fang joked. Kara looked down and blushed a deep shade of red. She undid her pony tail and tried to cover up her face with her hair. Kara, for some reason, _hated _letting boys seeing her blush.

"I read a little." She replied.

"Nerd." Fang elbowed her in the ribs.

"Wierdo."

"That's the best you can think of?" Fang smirked at her, his golden eyes twinkling.

"Still better than nothing." Kara retorted. Fang laughed, and Kara's heart skipped a beat.

"Tie your hair in a ponytail." Fang said.

"Why?" She managed to ask. Kara wanted to slap herself. She never has ever felt nervous about a guy. She was screaming at herself _not_ to tie her hair up, but she did it anyway. Usually she would do the exact opposite, but something was terribly wrong with her today. She was terribly, terribly out of character.

"Oh, you look pretty either way. I just don't like it when you cover up your face." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. She looked at him strangely, and swear for a second, she saw a tinge of red colour Fang's cheeks before it turned pale again. Kara turned her head the other way She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but her mouth snapped shut.

"Flirt." She accused him, punching him in the shoulder lightly. Fang snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Nerd." He teased her. She smiled. She could get used to this. Kara glanced at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Fang was handsome, and not only that, he was _nice_.

"Kara and Fang, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cassie and Kenzie caught up from behind them, chanting that irritating rhyme.

"Shut up!" Kara yelled at them. They were her best friends, but she swore to god that they could be a pain in the neck sometimes.

"Aww, did we hurt wittle kwara's feewings?" Cassie cooed at her, and Cassie got a smack in the head in return.

"Guys! Let's go! It's getting dark." Fang urged them on. Kara nodded and dragged her friends along.

Kara POV

"You hear that?" Cassie crept up from behind me and whispered into my ear.

"No. Hear what?"

"It's like someone's following us." Cassie hissed.

"Yeah." Kenzie agreed.

"Shh!" Fang put a finger to his lips and we all fell silent. That's when I heard it. A rustle in the bushes. I stiffened up, my eyes widening.

"What was that?" I asked out loud, as if whatever it was, it was going to give me an answer.

"We should tell Chiron. Now." Cassie said urgently, "whatever it is we have to get out of here. I don't want to die. Not yet, anyway."

Fang instantly paled. I glanced at him, and decided that we had to get out of here.

"We'll take the route on the right instead of our usual path. We'll be out of here in five minutes, at the most." I ordered my team.

We turned right and for some reason, all of us started running. I didn't even know why I was running, but I just ran. It was like I knew something was behind us, and it was chasing us.

"Why are we running?" I panted.

"How would I know?" Fang replied, exasperated.

"Kara, are we going to get out of here soon?" Kenzie asked, worried.

"No, of course not." I said sarcastically, just as we burst out of the forest.

"We have to tell Chiron about this." Cassie said quickly, dragging us to the Big House.

**It's been a really, really long time, and I'm so sorry! I went to Italy for about a month. Any Italians here? No? Eh, sad. **

**I was just wondering if any of you guys read anything by Bukowski? Apparently, he's some awesome writer with multiple awards. Interesting thing is that he's alcoholic, and he lives in LA, I think. **

**I'm not too sure if anybody actually read this, but if you do, please help me out. Pick one:**

**1) Spiderman**

**2) Hobbits**

**3) Fairytail**

**Those who picked Spiderman, if you review (And hopefully you do), Copy and Paste this at the end: **

This author does not own Percy Jackson.

**Being the lazy butt I am, I'm not gonna do the disclaimers today, so you gotta help me. I'm begging you. **

**Random question of the day: Which one do you prefer more: Marvel or DC? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and have an nice day! Stay awesome, people! ;D **


End file.
